


Life From The Ashes: Book 4 (1/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 4 (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 4: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 1  
Outside Menace

Crystal Palace  
Thursday, July 20  
7:00 p.m.

Skinner lifted the towel, letting out some vapor, and peered under it at Mulder's miserable face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not by much," Mulder grumbled. His sinuses were stuffy and he was feeling extremely worn-out. It was only seven o'clock at night and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the night.

"Oh poor, baby."

Skinner chuckled at the pissed off look Mulder shot him. "Come out from under there. Jacques has sent up a nice and healthy meal for us. Alex, the girls, and our nannies are in the dining room waiting for us. You know how grumpy Faith gets when she's made to wait."

Mulder sighed and turned off the vaporizer then laid the towel over the back of the chair. "What's the point of eating? I'm only going to throw it all up again."

"You're not just eating for you, Fox, think of the babies," Skinner said as they walked down the long hallway to their private dining room.

"I know, I know, why do you think I'm even going to the dining room at all?" Mulder forced a smile onto his face as he entered the room. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting," he said, nodding to Alex, then at their six nannies, four women and two men. Skinner had wanted to get the nannies situated early, well before the babies were born.

"How are you feeling, Fox?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Mulder sat down at the head of the oblong table with Walter to his right and Alex to his left. He much preferred the round dining room tables downstairs without an obvious head. Their nannies had been surprised to find that he was the supposed head of the family, and not the King or Prince Alex. They looked at him in a new light after that first dinner together three days ago and he didn't even try to correct their mistaken assumption. In reality, there was no head of their household; they were all equal partners. They had established the seating arrangement during the early days of their relationship when Walter and Alex weren't too enamoured with each other. In the months that followed, it had just become routine. Deep down Mulder got a secret pleasure from being at the head of the table, but he would never admit that bit of vanity to his lovers.

Two men from the kitchen served the meal to the family. Skinner took the time to feed his daughter. With his busy schedule, he tried to fit in as much time for Hope as possible. He envied Alex and Fox who had more free time to spend with both girls.

Mulder spent a moment pushing around the mashed rutabagas on his plate; he hated rutabagas, maybe some extra salt would help.

Skinner's hand met his on the saltshaker. "Everything is already nicely seasoned, Fox. Too much sodium isn't good for you. You already have more than your daily requirements in that slice of baked ham."

"I'm not eating the rutabagas then!" Mulder growled, irritated.

"How about sweet potatoes, Fox?" Alex asked, and the rutabagas vanished to be replaced with mashed sweet potatoes with a marshmallow melted on top.

Mulder smiled over at him. "Thanks, Alex."

Skinner shook his head in disgust. "Alex, substituting other foods sort of defeats the purpose of our Chef planning Fox's daily meals for their nutritional content."

"So is serving food we hate, Walter."

"There's nothing wrong with rutabagas. Look, Hope enjoys them."

"Faith hates them and so do I. Our staff gets to order what they want off the menu from the main dining room. We should get the same privilege," Krycek complained, looking down the table at their six nannies that were trying to pretend they weren't listening intently to the conversation at the other end of the table.

"Okay, Alex, I'll have Jacques prepare alternatives," Skinner grudgingly agreed, and glanced over at Fox who had been unusually quiet throughout their discussion. Fox had his eyes closed and he was breathing through his mouth.

"Fox, are you okay?"

Mulder didn't bother to open his eyes. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy...it should pass. One good thing about having stuffy sinuses is at least I don't have to smell those rutabagas," he said, opening one eye to peer at Walter.

"Okay, okay, no more rutabagas."

"Good. So, Bear, when are Uncle Kostya and your three lunatic cousins going to invade us?" Mulder asked opening his eyes as the discomfort finally passed.

"My cousins are not crazy. They and Uncle Kostya have agreed to move to the island next month. Yori and Lev are very concerned about you, and they're hell bent on seeing that you are taken care of properly," Skinner grinned.

"Oh great. You did say that they wanted to move into a cottage in the village didn't you?"

"Nope. Only Uncle Kostya, Anton, and Andrei want to move into the village. Yori and Lev will be moving with their sons, into part of our floor to look after you until the babies are born."

"No, Walter. Please, don't let them. I don't think I could stand the two of them ganging up on me," Mulder whined.

"Fox, you and Alex love Lev's cooking. I'm sure Lev and Jacques can work together in preparing us some meals we'd all love."

Mulder sighed, giving up, he knew certain fights he'd never win with Walter. "Yeah, I'd even settle for some of Yori's borsch ..." He stopped and licked his lips. "Hmm, in fact that does sound really good, with a dollop of sour cream," Mulder said. He shoved his untouched meal away and looked pleadingly at his beautiful lover. "Alex, I want some now, please."

Krycek looked sadly back. "Fox, you know that I can only..." He waved his hand around in the air. "...Every four hours. I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"Walter?" Mulder said, turning to face his other lover.

"Fox, you know that I am not any good at matter transformation."

"Okay, fine, just forget I even asked." Mulder pouted, then muttered under his breath, "If you loved me you'd have gotten it for me." He picked up his fork and started slowly pushing his food around on the plate.

"Okay, okay, Fox. I'll call the kitchen and have someone there make you a bowl." Skinner quickly jumped up and headed for the nearest phone. It didn't even occur to him to teleport the phone to him; he was so intent on making his lover happy, that all logical thoughts vanished.

"Smooth, Fox," Alex said approvingly.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and started eating the sweet potatoes and ham, while he waited for Walter to get back with his borsch.

***

Seraphim Home World

King Xowolfe looked down at the Bounty Hunter from his throne. They had used the portal to convey him back from the Earth where he had been stranded since the botched invasion. "Do you have a recommendation?"

"Master, if you move with enough force you should be able to liberate four of the lesser protected immortals from their sorcerer captors," the morph said without any emotion.

"But not Xofox." The King didn't need to state it out loud, it was clear to him that his mate was protected by one of the Earth's most powerful sorcerers. "Very well, I will assemble my warriors to rescue the immortals who are within our reach. Give my General the coordinates for each of these immortals. We will need to take them all in one night or risk losing the opportunity all together."

"Master, the one you refer to as Xofox is strong-willed. His pride will eventually lead him into your hands."

"Maybe. You will go back to Earth and keep watch."

"Yes, Master."

***

Crystal Palace  
Thursday, July 27  
1:00 p.m.

"Scully, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Mulder asked as he looked over at his partner whose face was etched with exhaustion and discomfort. She had been unusually grumpy today.

"I'm fine, Mulder."

"No offense, Scully, but you really look like crap."

Scully glared at him and snapped, "Mulder, I said that I was fin ... Oh dear." Her eyes widened as she looked down at a puddle quickly forming under her chair. "My water just broke," she muttered.

Mulder jumped to his feet. "Okay, don't panic," he said, heading over to her. "We'll take the horizontal lift to the hospital ... I better call Jonathan first." He spun around and headed back toward his desk. Scully cried out in pain and he spun back to face her, completely forgetting what he was about to do. His eyes grew wide with panic.

"The phone, Mulder, call Jonathan," she groaned, holding onto the desk, she pulled herself up and stood on shaky legs.

"Oh, right." Mulder grabbed the phone and quickly called Scully's husband.

Jonathan told Mulder he'd meet them at the hospital. Mulder nodded only half hearing Jonathan; his attention was focused on Scully who was bent over her desk in pain. As she straightened, he hung up and went to help her to the door.

Scully took tiny steps; she was barefoot, having removed her uncomfortable, damp shoes. Her panties were soaked and halfway to the door she wished she had removed those, too. Mulder put his arm around her back to help support her as they left the office, stepping out into the new X-Files offices. All the other agents stopped their work as they passed their cubicles on their way to the service corridor that led to the horizontal lift. Scully doubled over in pain as an intense contraction struck her. It was less than a minute from the last one.

Agent Sullivan rushed over to them. "Do you need any help?" He noticed that the back of Scully's dress was wet, and knew immediately what was happening.

"No, Jack. I'm taking Scully to the hospital. Can you tell Alex to meet me there when he gets back?" Mulder held Scully until the contraction ended, they then started walking down the hallway to the lift.

"Sure, Mulder. Hey, Dana, good luck," Sullivan called after them.

The doors to the lift opened, revealing a plush interior with six upholstered seats, three seats side-by-side faced the other three seats with a three-foot aisle between them. The horizontal lift consisted of thirty individual cars that ran on air inside a tunnel system throughout the immense palace. Mulder guided Scully to sit, she cried out again in pain. "It hurts, I can't sit!"

"Okay, don't panic, just lay down on the seat." He eased her into a reclining position. She moaned, as the lift doors closed and the car started moving.

"Mulder, I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital," she said as another contraction ended.

"What!" Mulder squeaked. "You can't! You only just started having labor pains!" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping the sweat from her face.

"I know, but they are already too close together!" She wasn't about to tell him about having what she thought were gas pain last night. Jonathan had suggested that they might be labor pains, but she had stubbornly refused to believe him, telling her husband that she'd know the difference between gas pains and labor pains. God, Mulder would never let her live it down if he found out.

"Just try to hold it in, okay? Squeeze your legs together. We should be there in five minutes."

"Mulder, having my baby here is not really something I want to do..." The lift came to an abrupt stop.

Mulder looked up at the lift's security camera. "ARTY! What's wrong with the lift?"

The metallic voice sounded in the small compartment. "Foxy, didn't you read my memo? The lift was schedule for its monthly routine systems check and will be down for the next twenty minutes."

Scully cried out again, her hand painfully clutching Mulder's arm.

"Arty, get this tin can moving NOW!" Mulder snarled.

"What's wrong with the female?" the metallic voice had a note of real concern to it.

"Arty! She having a baby!"

"Oh dear me. Sweetie, I'll get the lift restarted, but it will take at least ten minutes for all systems to get back on line."

"Oh God, Mulder," Scully screamed.

"Scully, I should probably remove your ah...panties," Mulder said, blushing. He then helped her out of her wet underpants and swallowed when he noticed the crown of the baby's head. "Okay, breathe. Do you have a focus point?"

"My cross."

Mulder was removing it when Scully's husband's voice sounded over the intercom. "Dana, honey, how are you doing?"

"I'M FINE!" She yelled up at the camera, and grumbled under her breath, "I always planned to have my partner deliver our baby!"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and held her cross up for her to focus on, then looked back up at the camera. "Jonathan, she's a little busy right now."

"We'll have the lift moving in a few minutes, tell Dana to try to hold on until then."

"I don't think she has a few minutes. The baby's head has crowned."

"Damn." Jonathan paused. "Mulder, you are going to have to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around his neck. I want you to reach your hand..." his voice was interrupted as Scully cried out again.

"Auuuggghhh!" she groaned and pushed with the contraction.

Mulder eyes widened in fascination as the baby was being delivered in a rush of fluids, he instinctually reached out and supported the infant's head and body on the way out of its mother. He felt a wave of nausea at the messy birth. "...Oh, wow...this is so cool," Mulder mumbled nervously, scooping up the slippery infant with trembling hands, unmindful of the fluids that were staining his suit and shirt. He used his finger to clean out the infant's mouth. The baby started crying. Although, he already knew the baby would be a boy, he double-checked anyway. "Too late, Jonathan. Congratulations, you just became a Dad." He placed infant on Scully's chest and kept his hand on the infant's back, until his partner was able to wrap her arms around her newborn son. "And, Dad, I'll save the cutting of the umbilical cord for you," Mulder said, smirking back up at the security camera.

"Mulder, you'll need to tie off the umbilical cord," Jonathan said.

"With what?"

"Use your shoelace."

Mulder removed a shoelace from his shoe. He made a face as he tied it tightly around the umbilical cord. He then took off his suit coat and covered Scully and the baby. He leaned forward and kissed his partner on her forehead. "Not bad, Scully, but the next time would ya give me a little more warning."

"Shut up, Mulder," she sighed, and smiled up at him as the lift started moving again. "I did it, didn't I? I finally have my own baby." She looked down at the tiny head cradled on her bosom.

"Yeah, you really did." Mulder wiped at a tear that ran down his cheek as he leaned forward again to kiss her. He was overjoyed to finally see his partner and best friend with a look of pure bliss and contentment on her tired face. It was the first time since the virus. The lift stopped again and the doors opened. Mulder stepped out of the way, as Jonathan rushed in and knelt beside his wife and son.

"Dana, I love you," Jonathan said.

The paramedics held back, waiting outside the lift with a stretcher.

Mulder stepped off the lift and met Walter who had come down upon hearing the news. "How is she?"

"Fine. She still has to deliver the placenta, but I'll leave that to the professionals." Mulder smiled, shaking his head and grinning foolishly. "It was so cool, Walter. I can't believe I actually helped deliver Scully's baby! God, I feel so...wired."

"You did good, Fox." Skinner pulled his lover into a hug.

Mulder rested his head on Walter's shoulder, and watched as the paramedics carried Scully and her new son off the lift, they headed down the corridor toward the hospital he sighed, "Walter, what's your schedule like for the rest of the afternoon?"

Skinner felt the hardness of his lover's groin pressing against his. "I have a meeting with the Governor from Illinois, but I can reschedule it for tomorrow afternoon, if you have something more important in mind?" He was mindful of the men watching them, it was important to Walter that they knew how much Fox and he loved each other.

Mulder nipped at his earlobe. "I have something very important in mind," he purred, holding his breath to keep the nausea at bay. The smell of Walter's after-shave was making him sick to his stomach, and it wouldn't do to throw up on his lover in public.

Skinner pulled back and noticed that Mulder didn't look well. "Fox, are you okay?"

"Walter, did you change after-shaves?"

"No. Why?"

Mulder made a sour face. "It smells different, Walter. It's making me ill. When we get home, I want you to take a shower." He grabbed Skinner's hand and pulled him in the direction of their home.

"I don't see how the smell could make you ill, Fox. You've had stuffy sinuses for the past week, I'm surprised you can even smell it at all," Skinner complained.

"Believe me, that toxic brew you have splashed on your skin has gotten through my clogged sinuses. If you love me you'll dump the bottle down the drain."

"Fox, if it is making you sick, I have no intention of using it again. But you are going to have to go shopping with me to find an after-shave that we both like."

Mulder smiled at him. "Deal, Walter. Does this mean that we are going to leave the island?"

"I don't see why, the palace and the village have stores we could go to."

"I want to go to New York City." Mulder looked over at him and beamed with enthusiasm. "We could make an entire weekend of it. Maybe take in one of the new shows on Broadway. Walter, you haven't had a whole day off since becoming King."

Skinner was hesitant; he was concerned about leaving the protection of the island with his pregnant lover. He didn't want to put their unborn babies in harms way. He knew that eventually he'd have to stand aside and watch as Fox and Alex went back on field assignments, but he had hoped that it would be after the birth of their children, when Fox would have the power to render himself invisible. "What about Alex and the girls?"

"We hired the nannies for a reason, Walter. If it will make you feel better, Alex can stay behind and supervise them. Besides he still owes me a honeymoon, so this time, it will just be me and you on a long romantic weekend alone." They stopped in front of the elevator.

Skinner reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers over Mulder's smooth cheek, since becoming pregnant, his lover's facial hair was growing slower and was less coarse. "Okay, Fox, as you know I haven't been able to say no to you lately." As they stepped inside the elevator Skinner pulled him into a kiss.

Mulder gagged and pushed him away, holding his hand over his mouth he rushed off the elevator. He turned back to face his exasperated lover with a slightly green complexion. "Sorry, Walter, I'm going to take another elevator. Please, take a shower."

Skinner tilted his head toward the ceiling and closed his eyes; he frowned as the elevator doors closed. "Fuck."

"He did inform you about how badly you smelled, Your Majesty. You shouldn't have tried to kiss him."

"Arty, you're already in enough trouble. Don't press your luck further."

"The lift incident wasn't my fault. Prince Fox should have read my memo."

"Arty, if you cause one more incident that puts someone's life in danger or causes Fox any undo stress, I will personally pull your plug!" He was going to have to get that computer reprogrammed, he thought darkly as he exited the elevator on his floor, and headed for his and his lovers' bedroom. Skinner called his assistant to have her reschedule his appointment with the Illinois Governor for tomorrow.

Mulder stopped in his daughters' bedrooms first. A large archway connected the two rooms, and Mulder still marveled at the fairytale quality of the decor. They had duplicated the bedrooms from those at their former estate with Hope's room resembling a summer garden and Faith's room a winter wonderland. Vicky and Sean were reading to them on a window bench. Mulder stood in the doorway, smiling at the animated way Sean read his part of book that had both girls giggling with delight. The two nannies finally noticed his presence.

"Mulder, you're home from work early," Vicky said, her eyes taking in his stained clothing.

"My partner went into labor and delivered her baby about twenty minutes ago." Mulder bent down and hugged his daughters as they came running to him. "How are my two little terrors behaving?"

"Be good, Daadee," Faith said, touching his face.

"They are both behaving well enough. How is Dana doing?" Vicky stood and stretched.

"She was a little shocked, but other than that she's fine. It all happened so quickly."

"That would explain your shirt," Vicky said, touching the pinkish stain on his sleeve. "I'll have to stop and visit Dana tomorrow."

"Scully will like that. So what do you two have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"We were going to take the girls down to the gardens," Sean said.

Mulder smiled. "That's a good idea. King Walter is home and I would like to spend some uninterrupted time alone with him," he said, hugging Hope and passing her over to Sean.

"We'll keep them busy for at least two hours," Sean promised.

"Thanks. Have fun, Cutie," Mulder said, kissing Faith goodbye and handing her to Vicky. He left the bedroom and headed next door to his own room. He heard the shower running and quickly removed his soiled clothes, making a face at the stains on his white shirt and light gray slacks. "Yuck." He didn't realize how stained his clothes had gotten. He dumped them in the laundry hamper.

Mulder ascended the steps to the bathroom and stopped at the top, taking in Walter's magnificent body as the large man soaped himself. Their eyes locked, and Mulder suddenly became self-conscious as his lover's eyes roved hungrily over his body and stopped at the slight swell of his belly. Mulder realized that at nearly twelve weeks of pregnancy he was already showing, where the other immortals had still been as flat as boards. He blushed feeling all of a sudden humiliated by his appearance, he turned to go back down the steps for his robe.

Skinner rushed out of the shower to stop his lover from leaving. "Oh no, you don't." His arms wrapped around Mulder's waist from behind and pulled him backward up the steps, and against his soap-slicked chest.

"Walter, let go...I'm cold...I was just going to get my robe."

"Oh no, you're not. If you're cold, come into the shower with me," he said, dragging the younger man across cool, clay-tiled floor toward the shower. "You really have nothing to be embarrassed about, Fox, you're still unbelievably sexy, even more so." Skinner's hand cupped the slight bulge of Mulder's belly as they stood under the shower spray. His mouth latched onto the side of Mulder's throat nipping and sucking. "So, very fucking sexy," he purred.

Mulder moaned and pushed back, his ass grinding it into the hard bulge of Skinner's erection. "You almost have me believing you, Bear." The hot water pelting his skin felt almost as wonderful as being held in Walter's embrace.

"I'd never lie to you, Fox. If I ever do, may lightening strike me," Skinner's fingers moved up to brush and pinch Mulder's nipples.

Mulder bucked and cried out in pain. "Oh fuck! Don't touch me there, it hurts."

"What? Fox, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Mulder turned around in Skinner's arms and buried his head in the crook of the bigger man's shoulder. "Oh great, how embarrassing. I have sore nipples."

Skinner couldn't help chuckling and hugging him tighter. "Fox, I love your nipples, but I guess for your comfort I'll make a ultimate sacrifice and not touch them. It does seem unusually cruel. You will tell me the moment your nipples aren't sore, won't you?"

"Asshole."

"Yes, it is..." Skinner's fingers raked down Mulder's crease and over the tight, rosebud opening. "... Another part of your body that I love."

Mulder raised his head off Skinner's shoulder and looked into his amused brown eyes and smirked back. "Thanks, Walter, you do know what to say to make me feel better." He kissed him gently on the lips. "Now I want you to fuck me, but not there," Mulder said, pulling Skinner's hand away from his ass he placed it over his navel. "Here."

"Fox, I don't think that would be safe...I might hurt you and the babies."

"Doctor Pendrell told Shinji that it was okay when he was pregnant."

"Yeah, but Rory and Kazuo refused to have intercourse with him there, and besides you're pregnant with three babies, not one."

Mulder sulked; he was feeling incredibly horny and longed for the ultimate sensation of Walter's large cock inside his navel orifice. "We have our appointment with Doctor Pendrell tomorrow morning for the ultrasound. Walter, if he says it is okay then would you?"

"Fox, if he can assure me that it would be a hundred percent safe, then okay."

"Walter, nothing is ever a hundred percent safe."

Skinner caressed Mulder's cheek. "Fox, I love you, but I won't be put in a position of jeopardizing your health or that of our unborn babies. There is nothing wrong with continuing to make love the way we always have," he said as he reached down and started stroking Mulder's cock and with his other hand he turned Mulder's face so he could capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

Mulder pulled away, and looked deeply into Walter's eyes as his hand reached down to stop his lover from stroking his cock. "So, is that a promise?"

"What?"

"That when I'm as big as a house, you'd still have sex with me?"

"Yeah, it's a promise. Fox, I love you, and I'll always want to make love to you."

"Duffy never had sex with Ari while he was pregnant. He was too afraid of hurting him," Mulder challenged, hoping to convince Walter that since he was being overly cautious now that his lover was really going to be impossible when he was nearing the end of his pregnancy.

"Fox, Duffy still hasn't had sex with Ari, he's too afraid of hurting him."

Mulder sighed; he had hoped that Walter didn't know about that. Ari was complaining to him only yesterday about how Duffy was still treating him like he was a piece of fine porcelain, and how he wanted to have sex with his giant lover in the worst way. "How did you know that?"

Skinner smirked. "Duffy told me. Fox, we aren't in the same situation as Duffy and Ari. I plan on making love to you throughout your pregnancy, just not through your navel."

Mulder took his hand in a firm grip and smiled seductively, pulling him out from under the pulsating spray of the showerhead. "I'm going to hold you to that, Bear. Let's get out of the shower, before we're too shriveled up to have sex," he quipped. "I want to make love outside in the sunshine."

They made their way down the steps and out onto the veranda. Mulder stretched and turned, enjoying the feel of the hot, afternoon sun on his wet flesh.

Walter stood silently watching him. Admiring the well-toned body from the perfect round buttocks to the long legs capped by well-proportioned feet. The dusky-rose nipples looked darker today and stood out more pronounced against the tan flesh of Fox's chest. Delicious. Walter was longing to take them into his mouth and bring his lover to orgasm just by the sensation of his lips and teeth sucking and teasing those perfect nubs. Fox had no obvious tan lines, Walter smiled at that, watching Fox turn once more in the bright sunlight with his eyes closed and his face tilted up toward the sun. Fox and Alex both preferred sunbathing in the nude. Neither man had any shame over displaying their bodies openly on the private portion of beach they shared with their friends. He only hoped that Fox wouldn't start becoming self-conscious about his appearance, as his body started to show his pregnancy more and more. Even the slight swell of Fox's belly didn't diminish his overall beauty; it only made him more erotic looking in Walter's eyes. Walter finally rested his eyes on Fox's erect cock, standing proud against the tanned flesh of his belly.

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day?" Mulder's voice teased.

"I'm only taking a mental snapshot to help get me through the rest of my week," Skinner said, walking over to his lover. "You are so beautiful, Fox." He held Fox's head between his hands then leaned in to kiss those full lips. "So, so very beautiful..." he purred.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Walter's neck and pulled their bodies closer together as he sucked hungrily on his lover's probing tongue. He felt the ground suddenly drop out from under him as Walter lowered him onto a canvas mat they had spread out on the tiled floor of the veranda. Walter's muscular body covered his, while Walter's knee spread his thighs further apart and nudged at his scrotum. They continued to kiss for several minutes as the sun made their bodies slick with sweat.

"How do you want it?" Skinner finally asked, licking a path down Mulder's jaw line. He needed to relieve the throbbing pressure in his balls soon or he would explode.

"On my back, with my legs over your shoulders. I like watching your face, Walter. You're so incredibly sexy when you come."

Skinner knelt between his lover's parted thighs and grabbed a bottle of coconut suntan oil and slicked up his cock and prepared his lover. "Nothing's going to change, Fox. You don't have to worry about me not wanting to stuff that gorgeous ass of yours," Skinner said, stretching Mulder with two fingers, he nudged playfully against the younger man's prostate, and Mulder moaned and clenched down on his fingers. Skinner chuckled. "So deliciously tight, who in their right mind would ever turn down the opportunity to have their cock sheathed in such a wonderfully snug hole."

"Walter, I hope you don't consider my asshole to be my best feature."

"No, babe, it's one of many. I love your penis and balls, too," Skinner murmured, rubbing some of the suntan oil onto Mulder's hard organ while his other hand continued to stretch him. "Your nipples look so delectable I'm dying to devour them. Are you sure they're too sore?"

Mulder sighed contentedly over his lover's dual manipulation of his ass and cock. "Yeah, I wish they weren't. I'd like nothing better than to feel your mouth on me there. You know how sensitive my nipples are."

Skinner watched Mulder's face as he positioned his cockhead at his tight anus, and pushed the head inside with a slight pop. "Yeah, they've always been one of your biggest erogenous zones. Have you ever thought about what it will be like nursing our babies?"

Mulder moaned as his lover sank all the way into his body filling him and stretching him to the limit. "Oh God, you don't think I'll get turned on sexually do you? That would be horrifying," he gasped, staring up at his lover's face.

Skinner smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't view it as horrifying, Fox. It's not as if you'd be having sexual thoughts toward our children. It would be your body's normal response to the stimulation. Something you would have no control over. Besides, maybe the stimulation from nursing would be different than when I play with you there." He pulled out and pushed slowly back in, watching his lover's face intently.

"It would still be disturbing if I got a hard on while nursing our baby. God, the whole idea of nursing is too weird," Mulder pushed his hips up to meet Walter's downward thrust. He looked down at his nipples, which looked puffier. At least he knew what to expect, and knew that his nipples wouldn't look any different than they currently did, and he would remain flat-chested. The milk sacks were internal and not very large, they replenished with milk as fast as the baby nursed; the wonders of being an immortal. He had watched Duffy use the new pump designed for immortals on Ari; the giant filled three bottles with Ari's milk. Mulder smirked up at Walter as he reached down to stroke his cock in time with his lover's thrusts.

"What?"

"I know I'll get sexually aroused when you use that pump on me."

Walter felt himself become harder and he pushed into Fox faster, thinking about using that device on his lover had him extremely aroused. "You do realize how many bottles we are going to need to feed three babies."

"Two. I have no intention of nursing that creature's offspring, we can turn it over to your scientists to study."

Skinner kept his mouth shut, and thrust harder into his lover, his heavy sacks slapped against Fox's buttocks. He had no intention of turning the baby Seraphim over to anyone, if need be, he'd raise her himself. But Skinner knew he wouldn't have to, knowing Fox as he did, once his lover laid his hazel eyes on the baby, the cold barrier Fox had erected around his heart would melt like ice cream left out in the hot sun. It wasn't worth agitating Fox by arguing over it now.

Mulder didn't miss the dark shadow that passed over Walter's features; he couldn't understand his lover's feelings for the alien monster that was growing inside his body. It wasn't worth arguing with Walter over it now; his lover would have to accept his decision once the creature was born. He dropped his legs from Walter's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, and pumped his cock faster seeking release. It pulsed once then shot its milky come over his belly and chest.

Skinner moaned as his lover's anal muscles bore down on his cock squeezing it in a viselike grip. He strained as he continued thrusting against the tight pressure surrounding his organ. "God, so good," he groaned. The feel of Fox's legs wrapped python-like around him and Fox's ankles digging into his ass as the young man opened himself wide to Walter, had the large man thrusting faster and harder seeking his own release. It came minutes later as the liquid heat from his loins pumped out its seed into Fox. He collapsed on his lover breathing heavily then rolled them both onto their sides on the sweat soaked canvas.

"We need another shower," Mulder chuckled. Feeling completely spent and wonderfully sated. He turned in Walter's arms and lowered his head to kiss the larger man's lips chastely, then rested his head on Walter's shoulder. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" His fingers combed through Walter's chest hairs and caressed his muscular pecs.

"You know I can never hear those words enough from you, Fox."

"I love you, Bear."

Skinner smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Fox."

"Good, now that we have been suitably sappy, do you want to take another shower? I want to go to the hospital to visit Scully and her baby," Mulder said, not making any attempt to get up.

"Let's rest for a few more minutes, babe," Skinner said, firmly holding Mulder in his arms. Mulder only sighed and closed his eyes listening to the soothing sound of Skinner's heart beating under his ear. The two men quickly fell to sleep, with the hot sun blazing down on them.

Krycek stepped out on the veranda a few minutes later. Taking in his lovers' vulnerability to the afternoon sun, he shook his head and looked over at the umbrella on the outdoor table, it moved, casting its shadow protectively over the two men.

Krycek turned and headed back out of the apartment, he wanted to talk to MacIver about their import/export business. MacIver wanted to take Ari on as a third partner and Alex wasn't too sure he wanted to be part of that arrangement.

Krycek took the stairs one level down to MacIver's floor.  
He didn't have to search far, he found his friend and business partner in the nursery feeding his infant son.

MacIver looked up at Alex from the rocker and grinned. "Alex, I suppose you're here to discuss Ari."

"Yeah, I'd thought we should get it settle once and for all."

"Let me put Duncan to bed first, then we can go grab a beer and talk in the entertainment room." He set the bottle down, spread a white cloth over his shoulder and positioned his son's head over the cloth; then he gently rubbed Duncan's back. After a few moments, the infant let out a loud burp, getting a big grin from MacIver. "A chip off the old block." He wiped the baby's mouth and placed him in the bassinet.

"Where's Shinji? Do you want to take Duncan and Ayako into the entertainment room with us?"

"Shin is swimming in the pool downstairs with Kazuo. I'm on babysitting duty." MacIver walked over and looked inside a crib on the other side of the nursery, where Shinji and Kazuo's eight-month old daughter Ayako was sleeping. "They should be fine, Alex, I've been using my powers to keep an eagle eye on them. Come on, let's try to work out this problem you seem to have with Ari."

Alex followed MacIver out of the nursery and down a hallway to the spacious entertainment room. The Scotsman made a beeline for the bar.

Krycek took a seat on a barstool. "Rory, I don't have a problem with Ari. I just don't trust him. He admitted himself that he and his gang were into extortion, kidnapping, robbery, and assassinations. That isn't someone I'd want as a business partner."

"Alex, if you haven't noticed, our business isn't exactly on the up and up. Most of our profits are made from smuggling. Besides neither of us led the most law-abiding lives either."

"Rory, I worked for the United Nations and everything I did was for the good of mankind."

MacIver rolled his eyes as he filled a mug with beer from the tap. "Oh pleeaase, Alex, you've done things while working for the United Nations that I'm sure you aren't too proud of. I wouldn't have taken you on as a business partner if you were completely honest and ethical. The same goes for Ari. The lad has lost his entire gang except for Paul, Alex, and he needs this opportunity to rebuild his life almost as much as we need him. He has connections in Australia and that part of the world that we could use. Don't let your personal jealousy get in the way of a good business decision."

Krycek picked up the beer mug and took a sip. He'd have to brush his teeth later so Fox wouldn't know he'd been drinking. He and Walter had promised Fox that they would observe the same diet restrictions that he had to while he was pregnant. "I'm not jealous, Rory."

MacIver looked at Alex's pouty face. How someone with Alex's beauty could be jealous of anyone was beyond MacIver. "You are too, lad. And you have no reason to be. You have a lot more going for you than Ari does. Just because Fox has become friends with Ari that doesn't mean he's interested in him sexually. Fox is friends with Shinji and you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"Rory, it is not the same. Ari happens to be sexually interested in both Fox and Walter, he told Fox that he wanted either him or Walter to father his next child."

MacIver started to laugh. "Christ, lad, all that proves is that Ari has good taste. He's in love with Duffy and we both know that n'thrals are sterile. All Ari wants is for Fox or Walter to get him pregnant that doesn't mean he wants an ongoing relationship with them."

"Shove it, Rory, I don't want Fox or Walter getting another man pregnant!"

"That's something you'll have to talk to them about, Alex. Now as the *senior* business partner I want you to talk to Ari and try to work out your differences. You may find you have more in common with him than you thought."

Alex drained the rest of his beer. "Rory, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Alex, don't think, do it!" MacIver warned.

Krycek's eyes narrowed, he had never been intimidated by MacIver before, but there was just enough of a threat in the older man's voice to give him pause. "Rory, just because you are the senior partner doesn't make you the fucking boss! I'll talk to Ari, but *only* because I want to set a few things straight with that bastard."

MacIver ignored Krycek's outburst. "Good, lad. Now if you'll excuse me, Ayako is awake."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Rory."

Krycek stomped back upstairs. He hated being forced into doing something that he didn't want to. Rory did have a point though; Ari would be a benefit to their business. He would talk to the Aussie, if nothing else he could at least lay down the law about keeping his claws off Fox and Walter. If they came to some understanding then he'd discuss Ari becoming a full partner in his and Rory's business. Alex smiled it felt good to make a decision.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, July 28  
10:00 a.m.

Mulder lay on his back on the padded exam table. He was stripped down to his boxers, which were pulled down, below his belly. Mulder visibly shivered as Doctor Pendrell applied a cold jellylike substance to his belly.

"This will improve the transmission of sound from the transducer," Pendrell explained.

Krycek stood at the side of the exam table and reached down and took a hold of Mulder's hand, while Skinner stood at the head of the table combing his fingers through his lover's hair. Both men's faces were filled with concern.

The Doctor found their nervousness amusing. "This isn't going to hurt and, unfortunately, it also isn't going to tell us too much about the fetuses. We haven't found a safe device that can scan through the dense, opaque, outer layer of the pouch. We should; however, be able to compare the size, shape, and color of the fetal pouches against the ultrasound images done on other immortals at this stage of their pregnancy. The color of the pouches will give us an idea of the sexes of the babies, since we haven't had any luck doing an amniocentesis." The Doctor smiled reassuringly at his patient. "Waiting this long to become pregnant seems to have benefited you, Mulder, we now know what to expect throughout your seven months."

Pendrell placed the surface of the transducer against Mulder's belly and slowly moved it across -- an image appeared on the monitors. He pressed a button and a color print was made of the image, he moved the transducer some more until all three pouches appeared on the monitor.

Skinner leaned forward and watched as the image changed on the monitor. "Doctor, those dark, oval shapes are they...?"

"Yes, they're the fetal pouches, but this is strange...the one on the left is twice the size of the other two," he frowned with concern.

"What's wrong?" Krycek asked, squeezing Mulder's hand reassuringly.

"At this stage of development the fetal pouches should be the size of the two smaller pouches. The larger one must be the pouch containing the alien's offspring," he reasoned.

Mulder's nails dug into Alex's hand. "Could this...alien be a danger to the other two babies?"

"I won't lie to you, Mulder. It is possible that this life form could interfere with the development of the other two fetuses."

"How, Doctor? I thought the pouches were self-contained," Skinner asked, looking at the monitor, for the first time his concern over his own child took priority over that of the baby Seraphim.

"At the rate it appears to be growing, its birth cycle may be much shorter than seven months. I'm concerned that the other two babies will be born premature."

"Kyle, now that you know which one is the alien, couldn't you just operate and remove it?" Mulder asked, looking at the large shape on the monitor in disgust.

"Mulder..." Pendrell hesitated, he was about to tell him no, it was too risky, then changed his mind. "Okay, maybe that would be for the best. I'll schedule you for an exploratory surgery on Monday. I will not abort this fetus, unless I am sure that I don't endanger the other two fetuses by doing so. I want to get some more printouts of the pouches."

Mulder release a relieved breath. He was positive that the Doctor would be able to abort the alien fetus without harming the other fetuses. He looked up at Walter. "Sorry, Walter."

"Why, Fox? It isn't your fault that this life form has become a risk to our children."

Krycek looked at Pendrell. "You said, we'd be able to determine the sex of the babies by the color of their pouches."

"We should have been able to, but there appears to be some discrepancy in the colors. This one on the right is definitely a female, you can tell by the pouch's deep burgundy color. Now the middle pouch is burgundy, but there is the slightest tint of pink in it, if either pouch contained a male it would have been a pale pink. I think the alien's baby is interfering with the color of the middle pouch. You see how its pouch is a fifty-fifty mix of burgundy and pink?" the Doctor continued to make prints of the images on the monitor as he talked.

"So, Doc, your guess would be that both our babies are female?" Krycek questioned.

"That would be my guess, there is far more burgundy in the middle pouch than pink," the Doctor assured him. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"I do, Kyle, but would you mind if I got dressed first?" Mulder asked, looking up at him.

"No, let me get something to clean the jelly off your belly first."

Mulder sat up with Krycek's help as Skinner walked over and picked up the prints. Well, he wasn't going to get a son this go around, but now he'd be happy if the baby was healthy. It concerned him that the infant closest to the alien's offspring was causing a discrepancy in her pouch. He studied the prints. Then turned back to his lovers and their Doctor as Mulder put down the washcloth and started to dress.

"Doctor Pendrell, isn't there a test you can do to determine if the fetuses are healthy?" Skinner asked.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but the pouches are impenetrable. If we were able to get a needle through the outer skin, I could have determined the sex that way," Pendrell replied.

"But wasn't that how you determined the sex of the other immortal's babies?" Krycek asked.

"No, we were able to do an amniocentesis from the gel inside the womb that is surrounding the pouches. Unfortunately, for some reason in Mulder's case, we weren't able to get a dependable reading. We might as well assume that it is the alien life form interfering again. Okay, Mulder what questions do you have?"

"I'm still getting morning sickness, I've been having a bad reaction to certain smells, my sinuses are congested, and my nipples are painfully sore."

"Mulder, the morning sickness should disappear shortly, if it doesn't I'll prescribe you some medicine to stop the vomiting. On the immortal timetable, you are already a couple weeks into your second trimester. You will start experiencing other changes in your body. For one, your heart will be pumping about twenty-percent more blood to increase the output of oxygen for the babies. You'll feel light-headed and dizzy at times. In a few weeks, you should start to feel your baby's first movements. You will have to urinate more frequently, and I expect you to have symptoms that the other immortals didn't go through, like backache and swelling of your ankles and hands..."

"Oh joy," Mulder muttered.

"Your sinuses probably won't clear up until after you give birth. Let me get you a copy of the report I've been putting together chronicling the other immortals' pregnancies. You can use it as a reference. I'll revise it to include Doctor Harolds' notes on Cory Greene's pregnancy. As you know Greene was pregnant with two babies and had some problems the other immortals didn't experience," Pendrell said, pulling out a GBC-bound document.

"Thanks, Kyle." Mulder took the document and scanned through it with his lovers looking over his shoulder. "This should come in handy. We'll see you on Monday."

"Mulder, be sure not to eat or drink anything after seven o'clock Sunday night. I'm scheduling you for a morning surgery. Please be here at seven o'clock Monday morning."

Mulder smiled nervously. It was just sinking in that he was going under the knife on Monday, and hopefully would finally be free of the unwanted parasite growing inside of him.

As they left the office, Skinner turned to Mulder. "Fox, do you still want to go to New York tomorrow?"

"Yes. It will help take my mind off the surgery on Monday. You don't mind supervising the nannies do you, Alex?"

"Nope. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving them unsupervised. Once they have a little more experience the three of us can take a trip together, and leave them watching the children." Krycek wrapped his arm around Fox's waist. "I want you to have fun this weekend and don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Alex." Mulder relaxed against his body, he didn't want to think about anything, especially that thing growing inside him.

Skinner looked over at Krycek. "I'll see that he does."

They exited the elevator at the bottom of the hospital turret. "We'll see you after work tonight, Walter," Mulder said, taking Alex's hand he pulled his lover in the direction of the nearest horizontal lift.

"Don't work too hard, Fox. I want to see you both home on time tonight."

"Don't worry, Walter. Neither Fox nor I want to work late on a Friday night."

After Skinner was out of hearing, Mulder turned to Krycek. "Alex, I wish you wouldn't make promises for me. I have a pile of paperwork I have to get through today, and with Scully out on maternity leave it will take me well past eight o'clock tonight to get through it all."

"It can wait until..." He was going to say Monday, but Fox would be in the hospital that day and maybe Tuesday, too. "I'll help you with it, and what we don't finish by quitting time I'll take home and do it this weekend."

"Alex, you have your own work to do, and I don't expect or want any special favors." Mulder climbed on board the lift and sat in the furthest seat from the door, Alex sat next time him.

"It's hardly a special favor, we're partners after all. Besides, I'm not doing your work, I'm helping you with Scully's."

Mulder raised a speculative eyebrow as he studied his lover. Then he smiled softly. "Well, since you put it that way, thanks." He reached down and grasped Alex's hand in his as the lift slowed upon reaching the FBI section. "One of these days we're going to have to get around to planning our honeymoon again."

Krycek squeezed his hand. "Hmm, we don't need to plan, Fox. Just tell me where and when you want to go." The doors to the lift opened and Alex stood, pulling Fox to his feet.

Mulder smiled wistfully. "Really? Well, the NBA is finally starting up again. I wouldn't mind going to see a Knicks game," he said, following Alex down the hallway to the X-Files offices. "It's been almost four years since I've been to a game."

Krycek tried to keep the disappointment from showing on his face. He smiled nervously, as his heart beat frantically. "If that is what you want, then we'll go to the Knicks first home game." Of all the places to choose, he didn't expect Fox to choose a crowded basketball auditorium. Krycek knew he couldn't take Fox by himself and that he'd have to arrange for a full security team to accompany them. God, talk about romantic.

They entered their office and Mulder walked over to his desk, he groaned loudly at his full in basket. He plopped down behind his desk and started going through the pile. Most were reports that only required his signature, there were a couple new 302 requests submitted by his agents. He picked up an envelope from the Justice Department. The U.S. legal system was the only element of the former U.S. government that Walter had kept relatively intact. Mulder scanned the contents of the document and his temper rose. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Fox?" Krycek asked, looking up from a field report he was reviewing.

"All the evidence and documents from Beiran Havock's serial murder case that I worked on in 1988 have vanished, even the documents from his trial and conviction are missing. In addition, all of the original witnesses are dead and they need me to testify at his re-sentencing hearing in September or else he may walk."

Krycek's face darkened, and his eyes smoldered like green embers. "He's not going to walk. That man raped and tortured me for Christ's sake!"

Mulder sighed and walked over to his lover. "Alex, I won't let him get off. My testimony should be enough to put him away for life." His finger's feathered soothingly through Alex's sable locks.

Alex turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around Fox's waist and buried his face in his lover's shirt. Havock still frightened him; he'd never been more helpless than when he was in that man's sadistic hands. "If he gets off, I'll hunt him down and kill him myself," Krycek said.

"He's not getting off," Mulder promised. "C'mon, let's get this paperwork done, so we won't break *your* promise to Walter."

***

New York City  
Saturday, July 29  
5:00 p.m.

Mulder held the square piece of note card under his nose and sniffed it. It had an after-shave sample splashed on it. Skinner stood watching him intently. They had been sniffing fragrances for over an hour now. The ones that didn't make Mulder nauseous, Skinner didn't like the smell of.

"I like this one," Mulder said, handing the note card over to Skinner to sniff.

"Hmm, not bad. What is it?"

The salesman perked up. "Your Majesty, it's call Grey Flannel, it's a fresh and green fragrance."

"Okay, we'll take it."

"Your Majesty, would you like the deodorant and talc in addition to the after-shave?"

"Yes, might as well," Skinner said off handily, glancing at his watch. "What do you want for dinner, Fox?"

"Pizza with anchovies."

"Fox, we can get pizza back home, wouldn't you rather have something we don't have available on the island?"

"We don't have authentic *New York City* style pizza on the island."

"Okay, whatever."

"Your Majesty, I know a place that serves the best pizza in the city," General Kline offered. He had taken personal charge of the King's security team. The thirty-member team was spread out in a circle around Mulder and Skinner, keeping the throngs of curious people at bay.

"Lead the way, Clay," Skinner said as Mulder took the bag from the salesman. Skinner put his hand protectively on the small of Mulder's back as they headed out of the store.

Fifty-five minutes later, Mulder closed his eyes as he savored the pizza, breathing in the aroma of garlic, basil, and tomato sauce. For once his sinuses weren't blocked. He opened his eyes slowly and licked the sauce from his full lips then grinned over at Walter who was watching him with undisguised lust. He turned to General Kline who was also watching him. "Clay, you were right this place has the best pizza I've ever tasted."

"I grew up in this neighborhood, Prince Fox. This pizzeria has been here since the fifties," the General said.

General Kline's cell-phone rang. "Excuse me, Gentlemen." He pulled it out of his pocket and rose from the table and crossed the room to answer it.

Mulder took another bite of pizza, the cheese stretched in thin strands breaking and sticking to his chin, he wiped it off with a napkin as he slowly chewed, gazing into Walter's eyes. He swallowed, and took a sip of Pepsi. "I'm looking forward to tonight...just you and me."

"Me too, Fox. Don't count on getting too much sleep," Skinner growled lustfully, his leg brushing against Fox's under the table.

"Your Majesty, we have a situation and need to get back to the island," General Kline said, rushing back to the table.

"What's wrong, Clay?"

"The Seraphim have attacked Egypt, Somalia, Kuwait, and Nepal, and made off with their immortals."

"Damn!" Skinner jumped to his feet and protectively grabbed a hold of Mulder's hand as the younger man rose in stunned silence from his chair. Skinner scanned the area for any immediate threat.

"I have our helicopters waiting for us at the airport," the General said, ushering them out of the restaurant where they were ringed by the sorcerer security team. Kline had filled the men in telepathically. All thirty were more than willing to die to protect Mulder if need be.

Mulder's hand felt sweaty inside of Walter's big paw as his lover held onto him tightly, as if Walter were afraid by letting go he would vanish. "Walter, those four countries didn't have the best security. I'm sure that is why the Seraphim targeted them," he said, climbing into the back of the limousine, Skinner clambered in beside him, still holding on tightly to his hand.

Skinner pulled Mulder firmly against his body. "It doesn't matter why they were taken, Fox. It only proves that the Seraphim can easily access our planet, we need to find a means to stop them. I won't risk losing you, not now, not ever. I'm sorry, Fox, but until we can find away to prevent them from coming to Earth through their portal your freedom and that of the other immortals will have to be limited."

"Walter, please..."

"No. I won't argue with you over this, Fox."

General Kline interrupted. "The King is right, Prince Fox. If they take you, we have no means of getting you back. Your freedom is only temporarily limited, but it will be forever lost if the Seraphim got their hands on you."

"Okay, fine," Mulder sighed as he looked out the window of the limo as it quickly sped toward the airport.

***

End of chapter 1 - Outside Menace  


* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 2  
Pregnancy Blues

Crystal City  
Sunday, July 30  
1:30 a.m.

Mulder leaned against the railing on the veranda staring off into the darkness. He was standing barefoot and dressed only in cotton pajama bottoms. His flesh was covered in goosebumps as a cool wind had blown in off the ocean, dropping the temperature into the low sixties. The day had started out so promising, with Walter and him enjoying the sights of New York City. He had been surprised by how clean the city was, but Walter had informed him that it was mostly due to the mayor who controlled the police and the sanitation departments with an iron fist. Vagrants and bums were forbidden within the city limits and criminals were dealt with severely.

He gazed up at the crescent moon trying to find some tranquility to vanquish the fear deep inside, but his guts twisted in dread over the thought of what was happening to his fellow immortals at the hands of the Seraphim. He only met Khalid once, but he was a good friend of Ian's who had been Khalid's lover for a short time. Mulder felt sadness for the blond, Australian immortal who had lost so much in his life. But then, they had all lost so much because of the Seraphim. Nothing would ever be normal until they could destroy those creatures. Mulder's thoughts were interrupted as Alex wrapped a blanket around his bare shoulders, then got under it with him and held him close.

"Fox, we'll be okay. Come back to bed," he whispered, kissing Mulder's cheek reassuringly.

"Alex, I didn't tell you or Walter about everything that happened to me when I was abducted by that Seraphim," Mulder said. His shivering quieted as he leaned into Alex's warm embrace.

"You don't have to talk about it, Fox, not if it's too painful." Krycek circled his arm securely around Mulder's waist.

"I need to talk about it." Mulder gazed up at the clear, starlit sky and spoke softly. "I was lost, Alex. I was no longer my own person but a part of him. The short time I was in his arms made me forget all about my life with you and Walter. No one else existed to me except Xowolfe. Maybe this is how it feels to be genetically bonded to someone, I don't know. I was mortified when my memories started to return...I could have been totally happy with Xowolfe and never have known that I had another life...another purpose."

"Do you think that is what will happen to the other immortals? That they will forget about Earth and fall totally under the spell of the Seraphim?"

"Maybe, in a way I hope so, but I have no doubt that their memories will eventually resurface and they'll have to face what's become of them, and what they've lost," Mulder said sadly. All of the immortals with the exception of Khalid had infant daughters who were left behind sleeping in their cribs when the Seraphim abducted their fathers.

Alex held Fox closer, breathing in his sweet scent; it was different than before he was pregnant, but nevertheless, intoxicating. "We'll have to be more careful in the future, Fox. The Seraphim had prior knowledge about which immortals were the most vulnerable. That means that someone or something is on our planet watching us."

"I've already deduced as much, and with this portal device they can materialize within a few feet of any immortal and snatch him before anyone is the wiser." He shuddered at the thought and Alex's arms tightened.

Alex shook his head. "No. That's not true. I have no doubt that Walter would have been able to feel the vibrations of the portal before it could fully materialize and destroy it. The Seraphim's fear of sorcerers seems to keep them from going after the immortals suitably protected. Pharaoh Menes probably didn't know what was happening until it was too late and Khalid was gone."

"What about you, Alex? Would you have been able to destroy that portal?"

"I don't think so, Fox. C'mon, let's go back inside to bed, it's freezing out here."

Mulder allowed Alex to guide him indoors and over to the bed. He frowned at it being empty. Walter would probably be up for the rest of the night dealing with this latest Seraphim crisis. "It never ends, does it?"

Alex closed the French doors to the veranda. "One of these days we'll catch a break."

"I wish I could believe that, Alex." They crawled under the covers and into each other arms. Mulder shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. If he was this uncomfortable at only three months pregnant, he couldn't imagine how he'd be at five or six months. He rolled on his back, but that didn't help. He had a stiffness in his lower back.

Krycek sighed, as Mulder moved again, he turned on side and pulled Mulder's body back against him, until they were lying spooned with Mulder's back against his chest. "Better?"

"Yeah...much better...sorry."

Krycek kissed that back of his head. "Don't be."

Mulder felt secure in Alex's arms, he lay there listening to his lover's breathing as it evened out signaling the moment Alex passed into sleep. If he ever lost either of his lovers, he'd be devastated, but he was even more fearful of the possibility of losing all of the memories he had of their time together.

***

Seraphim's Home Planet

Khalid huddled fearfully with his immortal brothers as they looked upon the winged beings surrounding them. They stood in the center of a raised, circular, platform that was lit from below and above. The light lit up every detail on their naked bodies. An immortal stepped around the Seraphim and stepped up onto the platform, he was carrying a winged infant in his arms.

"Welcome to Empyrean. I am Xoric. You have nothing to fear," the young Brazilian said.

"What do they want from us?" Khalid asked in a hushed voice. He was surprised that he could understand the strange language the other immortal was speaking, and equally surprised that he could speak it.

"They need our help in reviving their dying race -- to have their children. We are the chosen ones, you should feel honored," Xoric said.

"We want to be returned to Earth! We don't want to be here!" Khalid shouted.

Xoric frowned. Earth? It felt like someone had just walked across his grave. He looked questioningly over at his mate.

Xochipilli drifted onto the platform and wrapped his arms around Xoric's body from behind. "Our baby is hungry. Go feed him, beloved." Xochipilli had finally purged Xoric of all memories from his former life and he did not want to risk these immortals bringing those memories back to the surface. Xoric was happy and content with his life now, and Xochipilli did not want the nightmares or the sudden tears to return to his mate.

King Xowolfe stepped down from his throne as Xoric left the throne room. The fifty Seraphim looked at him for his decision. The King intuitively matched up the Seraphim with their immortal bond mates. Two of the immortals were genetically bonded to one Seraph each. One immortal was bonded to two Seraphim, and Khalid was genetically bonded to three Seraphim.

"This one is still going through the change," the King said, touching Khalid's face. "It will be four month's before his womb is ready. However, you can still take pleasure from his body. Enjoy, my brothers."

Khalid's knees trembled and he nearly fainted as he was led out of the room by three of the Seraphim who were petting and touching him. Long fingers stroked down his naked flesh, playfully touching his sex. When his steps faltered, the largest of the Seraphim scooped him up and carried him like a small child.

The remaining Seraphim grumbled as seven of their brothers left with the immortals. "My King, when will we get the rest of our property back from the Earthlings?"

The King sighed. "As soon as our forces are strong enough we will claim the rest of the immortals."

Down the corridor in a distant room, Xochipilli stood watching his immortal lover nurse their child. Xoric had a puzzled look on his face that Xochipilli wanted to kiss away. "My love, what is puzzling you?" he asked, sinking gracefully to his knees in front of his lover and child.

Xoric looked at the winged being with magenta hair and wings. He saw flashes of his home where colorful parrots fluttered around, and his mother and father sat with him on a sunny veranda discussing the job he had been offered since graduating college. Suddenly the images dissolved and he was standing at the precipice between two worlds. "I do not know...who am I, Xochipilli?"

"You are my mate, my lover," the Seraph said gently.

"No. Before that..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and shifted his son to his other nipple. "This isn't my home. I want to go home...I want to see my parents again."

"Your parents are dead...don't you remember?"

"No. I'd remember if they were dead...I think." Another image came to him of his mother falling to the ground...of him kneeling over her body as blood seeped out of every orifice, even her pores bled. He closed his eyes trying to block the images out.

Xochipilli reached out and brushed the tears off his lover's cheeks with his thumbs. "Forget, my love, our son and I are your family now. You will never feel pain as long as you are here with us." The Seraph took the baby from Xoric and carried him over to the cradle and laid him gently inside. Then he came back over to his lover. "I will help you forget, Xoric."

Xoric found himself being pulled to his feet. The gold, jewel-encrusted fabric he wore fastened around his waist, that draped down to the floor covering his groin and ass was removed. The delicate woven collar that formed a wide circle across his collarbones and over his shoulder was also removed and allowed to drop carelessly to the floor in a twisted heap. Last, the jeweled headpiece he had on was removed and his braided hair freed.

Xochipilli's long fingers caressed the side of Xoric's tanned face. "So beautiful. You are the most exquisite creature. Too beautiful for such sadness...forget them. Think of only your happiness with me." The Seraph leaned down and kissed Xoric's pink lips, probing between them with his tongue.

Xoric was feeling light-headed as the kiss continued and deepened. Then his lover pulled back and slowly disrobed. Xoric's hand reached out lustfully for Xochipilli's fat cock and stroked up and down its length feeling the soft bristles covering the organ harden with arousal at his touch. They moved against his palm, tickling and coating it with a thin film of oil as the organ produced its own lubricant. Desire. Need. Pushed all other thoughts from the Brazilian immortal's mind as the Seraph lowered him to the bed. Xoric spread his thighs wantonly arching up as Xochipilli entered him with a smooth, slick thrust. He wrapped his legs around Xochipilli's hips skewing himself deeper on the hard cock. He mind was spinning as the bristles moved against the inner walls of his rectum brushing against his prostate, shooting electrical waves of pleasure from his toes up to his scalp.

Xochipilli thrust in and out of the tight heat of his lover, moving faster and harder as he tried to drive all thoughts from Xoric's mind. Xoric was making cooing noises of pleasure as Xochipilli slammed into him again and again. The Seraph reached between their bodies and started pumping his lover's cock, until a wet warmth erupted between their two bodies.

Xoric screamed as he came, his body trembling as he spilled his seed. He collapsed back against the mattress as Xochipilli continued to fuck him. His legs were quivering, but he kept them wrapped around Xochipilli's hips. Xoric stared into his lover's amber lust-filled eyes as his body was awakened once again by the relentless pounding it was taking.

Twenty-minutes later they were both covered in sweat and coming as Xochipilli drove his cock as deep as it would go, filling his lover with his hot passion. Xoric's legs fell to the bed as his lover pulled out of him. Xochipilli watched as Xoric's eyes closed and he drifted into a sated sleep. The Seraph stood and arranged Xoric's body in a more comfortable position on the bed, covering him, he leaned down and kissed those pink lips softly. "Forget, my love," he whispered against them.

***

Crystal City  
Sunday, July 30  
4:30 a.m.

Duffy felt his cock surrounded by a tight sheath. It was a wonderful sensation, one he hadn't experienced in years. He fought to stay in the deep cocoon of slumber, he did not want to wake up and end this dream too soon, but Ari's voice was calling to him.

Ari straddled Duffy's hips looking down into his lover's stunned eyes as awareness finally took hold. Ari's ass was on fire as the large organ stretched and filled him far too tightly, but he'd be damned if he'd allow his lover to see his discomfort. Instead, he chose to endure, knowing that it would only get better with time. "If I had waited for you to act, Jason, I'd have been a virgin for the rest of my life," Ari said smugly.

"God, Ari, are you nuts? My size could seriously hurt you!"

"God, Jason, are you an idiot? I'm an immortal!" Ari leaned back as the initial painful burn became a gentle throbbing; his hand was wrapped around the base of Duffy's cock to prevent it from going too deep too soon. He closed his eyes getting his temper under control. "Jason, any damage done will be healed within twenty-four hours. Don't you understand that I love you? I want you to make love to me."

Duffy clenched the sheets with his fingers, he was so afraid of losing control and hurting his lover. "God." Being sheathed inside such an exquisite hot space was going to unravel him. "Ari, I make love to you every day," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Jason, I want more than a simple finger fucking and oral sex."

"Ari, if you haven't noticed, my fingers are larger than most men's dicks!"

"I want more...I want this," he said, removing his hand he sunk down on the final five inches of Duffy's massive cock. Ari swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Jesus, Ari, I'm hurting you," Duffy said, reaching for his lover to pull him off his cock.

"I'll kick your ass if you touch me," Ari gasped, swatting at his hand. "I just need a moment."

Duffy dropped his hand and held his breath as he watched his beautiful lover's face contort in pain. "Ari, come-on...please, I can't stand to see you in pain."

Ari was determined to handle his lover's size. He had spent part of the night preparing and lubing his body. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax, after long minutes the sharp, painful burn started to vanish and a wonderful sensation of fullness replaced it. He tentatively pulled a few inches off then sank back down. Ari smiled with relief when there wasn't as much pain and his stomach fluttered with excitement. He started moving slowly up and down on Duffy's cock, watching as his lover's eyes glazed over in pleasure. The burn had dulled and all that he felt was the wonderful sensation of being opened and filled. The tremendous pressure against his prostate was causing an electric prickling sensation to race up his spine; his straining erection was a lovely shade of purple against his belly and his balls felt bloated and heavy.

Duffy's hips pushed up involuntarily seeking more of that delicious heat surrounding his cock. He wanted to go deeper. He growled, gripping his lover's hips and moved Ari up and down on his cock faster.

Ari reached back and grabbed Duffy's balls and squeezed.

Duffy let go and howled out in pain.

"Jason, I'm in control you just lay back and enjoy."

"Bastard."

Ari smirked and continued to ride the giant's cock. "You know me too well, MacDuff."

Duffy had it with Ari's attitude, he'd learned that sometimes Ari needed to be shown that this was an equal relationship of give and take...and he was going to do a little taking of his own now. He sat up and flipped them so Ari was on his back with his legs wrapped around Duffy's hips, then grabbing the young man's hands he held them pinned above Ari's head as he started to plow in and out of that tight space.

"Asshole!" Ari gasped.

"No, Ari, I think that would be you," Duffy quipped and slammed harder and faster into Ari's tight hole.

Ari started making cooing sounds of pleasure and suddenly his cock started spurting milky come over his belly and chest, and he gasped, "God, Jason."

Duffy grinned down at him, as he continued to thrust into Ari's body. Ten minutes later, he was crying out and coming into that tight heat.

Ari moaned again, as he was filled with his lover's essence, it pushed him over the abyss for a second time and he came again screaming. He whimpered as Duffy withdrew leaving him empty. The giant pulled him into his arms and kissed Ari until he was light-headed.

"Okay, Ari, I will stop treating you as if you're made of glass, but you have to let up on the bully routine."

"Jason, you don't ask for much do you? Okay, I'll try not to be so bossy," he promised. "I love you, even though you are the most infuriating man I've ever met!"

***

Crystal City  
Monday, July 31  
9:30 a.m.

Skinner stood beside Krycek looking through the window of observation room into the airtight operating room. Their lover was on the operating table, his body draped with sheets; only his head and belly were exposed. Skinner watched the gentle rise and fall of Fox's chest, as he lay anesthetized. He glanced over at the heart monitor. The surgeons and nurses were all dressed in biohazard suits, against the off chance that the alien fetus would contain some unknown virus.

Doctor Bradford inserted a spreader bar through Mulder's navel. Next, he inserted a small fiber-optic video camera. On a video monitor positioned at the foot of the operating table, Skinner watched the progress of the camera; he found it difficult to discern objects within the pink gelatin inside the womb. The camera stopped in front of a large dark object. The doctor held out his hand and another tube was passed to him this one was connected to a pump.

They had discussed this procedure ahead of time and it was decided to try to extract the alien fetus with a vacuum through Mulder's navel. Skinner's eyes kept flicking back and forth between the doctor feeding the vacuum tube through the spreader into his lover's body and the camera showing the pouch. The pouch was about the size of an orange. On the monitor, the tubular shape of the vacuum appeared, it was about one inch in diameter. Skinner held his breath as the tube made contact with the pouch -- then all hell broke loose. The video monitor exploded splattering the room with glass. Mulder's body arched up off the table and he let out an unearthly wail as the bulbs in the lights surrounding the operating table started popping. Skinner and Krycek jumped as the overhead light exploded showering them with glass, and they had no time to think or react as the observation window blew out.

Several moments later, Skinner helped a bloody and battered Krycek to his feet. He was in no better shape than the younger man. The operating room was dead quiet; not even the beeping of the heart monitor could be heard -- it sat smoking, the glass front broken. They hurried past the still forms of the operating room staff and over to the table where Mulder lay unmoving. Krycek stepped on the mangled shape of the spreader bar; it had been melted along with the camera and vacuum tube into an unrecognizable blob. How it got from Fox's navel and onto the floor, he had no idea.

Krycek touched Mulder's pale cheek as Skinner checked for a pulse.

"What the hell just happened?" Krycek asked.

Skinner closed his eyes and issued a silent pray of thanks when he found a strong pulse. "You want me to guess? Because otherwise I have no idea." He was relieved to note that Fox had been uncut by the flying glass and exploding equipment.

The staff and Doctor Bradford started to stir around them. Groaning, Doctor Pendrell sat up, the hood on the biohazard suit was missing the facemask and there were bright red bloodstains on the white fabric of the suit. He climbed shakily to his feet and went to check his patient first, before offering assistance to the other staff members who were coming around.

"What happened, Kyle?" Krycek asked, holding onto Mulder's cold hand.

Pendrell shook his head then removed the useless hood. "I don't know. If I had to guess I'd say that immortals have a built in defensive mechanism that prevents harm from coming to their unborn child." He looked around at the destroyed operating room. "A really good defensive mechanism."

"It seems that's all we've been doing is guessing!" Skinner growled. "This debacle might have cost us the lives of the our unborn babies!" His face paled suddenly, what if it already had killed them? "Can you do an ultrasound to make sure the fetuses are still all right?"

"I was going to suggest that, but we need to get Prince Fox moved out of this room first." He plucked a small, shiver of glass out of his side. "And we need to treat our injuries."

"Doctor, Alex and I will move Fox to the exam room down the hall, while you take care of your injuries," Skinner said, removing the useless sensors pasted to Mulder's chest.

"You and Alex need to be treated for your wounds, too," Pendrell said.

Krycek interrupted, "Later. After we're certain Fox and our babies are okay. I'll take care of healing Walter." He pulled off the sheet still draping his lover's naked body and stood back as Walter scooped Fox up into his strong arms, Walter used his powers to help him handle Fox's weight as he carried him out of the operating room. Krycek followed them to the examination room; he spread a clean white cloth on the leather exam table. Then he helped Walter arrange their lover into a comfortable position on the table.

***

Mulder opened his eyes as he felt a cold gel being spread on his belly. He looked at his redheaded doctor questioningly. What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was counting backwards in the operating room. Alex was holding his hand. "Alex, what's going on?" he whispered, his voice too dry to talk any louder. Walter stepped into his field of vision, looking down at him with obvious concern. Mulder's eyes widened when he saw the cuts and blood on his lover's body and clothes. He looked quickly up at Alex who also had cuts, but his wounds were already healing.

Krycek leaned in close to his ear to explain. "Fox, there was a problem during the procedure. When the vacuum made contact with the fetal pouch all the glass and equipment in the operating room suddenly exploded. The doctors aren't exactly sure what caused it, other than it appears that your body has some sort of built in defense protecting the fetuses. Kyle is checking to make sure that our babies are still okay."

"Damn. The transducer just short-circuited. I'll need to bring in another one," Pendrell said.

"It's not necessary. The babies are fine...all of them," Mulder said quietly.

"Fox, how can you be sure?" Skinner asked, taking his other hand.

"I just know. I want to go home now, Walter." Mulder was all at once feeling sad and agitated; he had tried to kill their baby. Why had he done that?

"Fox, we need to be sure."

"The equipment isn't going to work...and I don't want him touching me," Mulder said, sitting up he turned sideways to climb off on the table.

"Fox."

"Walter, they're okay. I never should have done such a thing, it was wrong." He looked around for his clothes; not finding them, he pulled the sheet off the table and wrapped it around his body like a toga then headed for the door. His hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob.

Krycek grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "You can't walk around the palace like that, Fox. You'll cause all sorts of accidents," he quipped lightly.

Skinner teleported Mulder's clothing into the exam room. "Here, Fox, get dressed then we'll go home." He was willing to believe that Fox knew the babies were all right.

Mulder had a lost expression on his face as he took the clothes and started to get dressed. "Walter, why did I want to kill our baby?"

"Fox, don't you remember? We were worried that the alien fetus would harm our babies," Skinner said softly, kneeing next to the chair where Fox was sitting to tie his shoes.

"Oh."

"Fox, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting like you don't have any memory of..."

"Walter, I just tried to have our baby murdered."

"Fox, it was the alien fetus, you tried to save our babies' lives." Skinner sighed as he helped Mulder to his feet, his lover looked so confused and sad.

Mulder felt like he was walking in a tunnel as they made their way out of the hospital wing. Walter's and Alex's voices sounded distant. He reached down and rested his hand on his abdomen and felt a warmth wash through him. Everything was going to be all right.

Skinner exchanged worried glances with Krycek over the soft smile suddenly on Fox's lips. They rode the lift back to their portion of the palace and the elevator up to their floor.

"Fox, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you a cup of tea?" Skinner suggested.

Mulder turned to him and touched his bloodstained cheek. "I think you and Alex need to lie down more than I do. Alex, why don't you take Walter to the bedroom and heal his cuts, I'll go to the kitchen and fix us a pot of tea." Mulder didn't wait for an answer; he was already heading in the direction of their kitchen.

Krycek grabbed Skinner's arm, as he was about to follow Mulder. "Let him go, Walter, he seems to be doing better. If you must, keep an eye on him telepathically, but give him a little space right now."

"How can he be doing better? He feels guilty, Alex, you heard him -- he thinks that he tried to kill our babies. Fox didn't even remember that it was the alien fetus that the doctors were trying to abort, not ours." Skinner stepped into the bedroom and shrugged off the bloody shirt and slacks, then headed up the steps to the bathroom.

"He's only confused, Walter. He'll get over it in time." Krycek touched Walter's face and chest, sending out healing impulses and the cuts and bruises started to disappear. He yawned tiredly when he finished. "Fox, is right I could use a nap," he said, stepping into the shower with Walter to wash the bloodstains away.

"I have no intention of napping, I'm going to stay up and keep an eye on Fox just in case."

***

Mulder stepped into the kitchen. He smiled at Yori and Lev who was fixing lunch for their five-year-old adopted son. Their other six sons were in school.

"Mulder, what are you doing here? Where are Walter and Alex?" Lev asked.

"I'm fixing a pot of tea for Walter and Alex. They're in the bedroom," Mulder said, filling a teakettle with water and placing it on the stove.

Yori placed an arm on Lev's arm to silence his lover from asking any more questions. "Mulder, let me help you," Yori said, getting a tray out of the pantry. He started filling it with teacups and biscuits. "How are you feeling?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine...never better," Mulder replied, dropping four teabags into a china teapot, he leaned back against the counter and waited for the water in the kettle to boil.

"You look good, how did your visit to the hospital go?"

Mulder's lip trembled and he looked away.

Yori stepped over to him and pulled Mulder into his arms. Mulder broke down crying, all of his pent-up emotions breaking free.

"Yori, I don't know how I could have done something like that...I almost killed Walter's baby."

"Ssh, it's going to be all right," Yori soothed. "I thought you were trying to abort the alien fetus."

Mulder wrapped his arms around Yori's broad body. The Russian was built like a large bear. Mulder had missed his friend; he'd always found Yori's presence comforting. Mulder's sobs quieted and he whispered, "Don't ask me how I know but that wasn't the alien baby it was Walter's. Yori, promise me you won't tell him, I don't want Walter to find out how close we came to almost losing our baby. He doesn't need that kind of anxiety in his life right now."

Yori rubbed his back. "Okay, Mulder, but I still don't understand how the doctors could have made such a mistake."

Mulder didn't understand either. It was beyond him why Walter's baby would be so much bigger than the other two. "Thanks, Yori. I better take the tea into them. I wouldn't want them to come searching for me." He wiped at his eyes as he pulled away from Yori, and went to turn off the stove. He then filled the teapot with the hot water from the kettle. Mulder picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"Don't forget the honey," Lev said as he set the jar down on the tray. "You know Walter and Alex both like honey in their tea."

Mulder smiled at the skinny Russian. "Thanks, Lev. I can't believe I forgot it." He chuckled. "Alex loves honey on just about everything."

Mulder walked through the corridors and finally arrived back at his and his lover's bedroom. Walter and Alex were sitting on the bed wearing their robes talking quietly; they both looked up at him as he entered.

Walter stood and took the tray while giving Mulder an appraising look. "You've been crying," he said, setting the tray on the small breakfast table.

"I've just gone through a traumatic experience. So, excuse me if I shed a few tears!" Mulder snapped, pouring the tea into the three cups.

"That's not what I meant, Fox. You didn't seem to know what happened to you earlier, you weren't acting rationally. All that I want to know is why were you crying? Do you remember what happened to you?" Skinner asked.

Mulder drizzled a little honey into two of the teacups and added a little milk; then he handed one cup to Walter and carried the other one over to Alex who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking totally exhausted. "I remember everything that happened, Walter. We were attempting to abort the alien fetus, it failed and now we are sharing a cup of tea together, licking our wounds and counting our blessings."

Skinner sighed. "Sorry, Fox, I was concerned that you had..."

"Totally lost it," Krycek finished. He sipped the tea and wished for just a splash of vodka in it.

"I was a little disoriented earlier. Sorry, I didn't mean to make either of you worry about me," Mulder replied.

"That's okay, Fox. We're just glad that you're doing better now. Come, sit with me by the fire," Skinner said as he sat on a loveseat in front of the fireplace and flames magically sprung to life inside the hearth.

Mulder sat next to him and they sipped their tea in silence while staring reflectively into the flames. Alex watched them for a few moments then set his teacup on the floor and crawled under the blankets, falling to sleep almost instantly.

"Slava is coming next week with several of the other world leaders. We need to figure out how to locate the portal, if we can capture it, there might be a chance of getting our immortals back from the Seraphim," Skinner said.

"If we capture it, we can take the battle to them," Mulder said. "We'll never be free until we destroy every last Seraphim."

"You'd be willing to destroy an entire race?" Skinner asked.

"They've destroyed countless races, it's about time someone gives them a taste of their own medicine."

"I agree, Fox. If we capture the portal we will use it to destroy them."

Mulder leaned back against Skinner's body, more relaxed than he had been all day. It felt good to have some sort of plan against their enemies. If only they could capture the portal...then there was only that little problem about it being programmed on the Seraphim's side not to allow sorcerers to pass through. They'd have to deal with that if, and when they got their hands on it.

***

Crystal City  
Saturday, August 5  
11:30 a.m.

Mulder flipped in the water and started swimming another lap across the pool. He had the lap pool all to himself; his friends were over in the diving and wading pools. He reached the other end and looked up to find Alex and Ari staring down at him. Ari had his daughter Kat strapped into a carrier on his chest.

"Fox, Ari and I are going to lunch, would you care to join us?"

"Sure," Mulder said, climbing up the ladder and out of the pool, Alex handed him a towel while holding onto Mulder's shorts and T-shirt. Mulder was looking forward to lunch, his stomach had finally settled down and he was no longer getting morning sickness. So, he was trying to make up for lost time by eating three square meals a day. Mulder finished towel drying his hair, and pulled the shorts on over his swimsuit, then stepped into his sandals.

"We thought we'd try out the new bistro, they're suppose to have some really good soup and sandwich combos," Ari said.

Mulder nodded in agreement. He was glad because he didn't feel like going up to his room to change, which he would have had to do if they ate in the main dining hall. Besides, Slava was at the palace and would probably be eating in the main dining hall. "So, you two seem to be getting along better," Mulder commented as he followed them out of the swimming area toward the vertical lift.

"We've reached an agreement, Fox," Krycek said, allowing Mulder to step onto the lift first then took the seat next to him.

"What sort of an agreement?"

"I have to keep my hooks off you and King Walter," Ari said, shrugging his shoulders. It was an easy promise to make, since he never had his hooks in the two men to begin with. Maybe if he wasn't in love with Duffy he'd be interested in exploring a relationship with them.

"Alex!" Mulder gaped at his lover.

"I wasn't taking chances, Fox."

"You know that I only love you and Walter. I can't see why you would make Ari promise such a thing?"

"I'd prefer that you or Walter didn't have his children."

"And I'd prefer that you didn't have Slava's children," Mulder snapped.

"No problem, Fox. I don't intend to get pregnant."

"Alex, you might not have much choice. Besides which, Slava already told me that you promised to have his baby first."

"Oh, come on, Fox, it was during the heat of sex! I can't be held to such a promise."

"Oh brother!" Ari rolled his eyes. "Alex, you're upset about Mulder and me being friends while you're cheating on him with the man who raped him?"

"It's really none of your business, Ari."

"Well, I'm entitled to an opinion, and I think it stinks."

Mulder rested his hand against Alex's chest, to keep him in his seat. "Ari, I gave Alex my permission for him to see Slava. So, please drop it."

"Fine, he's your husband...I'm just surprised you're okay with it." Ari's voice softened as Kat started whimpering.

The lift stopped at the south end of the palace and they climbed out and walked silently down the corridor to the bistro. The place was packed with teenage boys and palace workers.

"We can get it to go, and eat out in the gardens," Ari suggested as their search for a table proved futile.

"Okay," Mulder said. He looked up at the chalkboard that had the soup and sandwich of the day written on it, then his attention shifted to the main board and his eyes lit up as he stepped up to place his order. "I'll have the French dip, and a bowl of the French onion soup, oh and an extra pickle."

"What would you like to drink?" the manager asked eager to serve the pregnant immortal.

"Ice tea, oh and add some fries to the order," Mulder said. "This is to go."

"Prince Fox, if you would like we can clear a table for you, Prince Alex and Mr. Summers." It wasn't everyday that he had three of the palace's immortals in his establishment.

"No, we'd prefer not to have special treatment," Mulder said.

Randy Scully came walking up to them. "We're just leaving, you guys can have our table," he said.

Mulder hadn't even noticed Charlie Scully's son in the crowded restaurant. "Where are you sitting?"

"We're in the corner behind the plant." He pointed.

"Alex, I'm going to hold the table for us. Would you bring my food when it is up?" Mulder said over his shoulder as he followed Randy to the table.

"Sure, Fox." Alex was at the counter ordering the special, tomato basil soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Ari was staring up at the board trying to make up his mind.

Mulder smiled warmly at the four boys at the table: Scully's adopted son Scott, and three of Lev's and Yori's adopted sons. Scott stood and offered Mulder his chair.

"Are you boys enjoying your Saturday?" Mulder asked.

"Yep, we're going to head down to the beach later and go crabbing," Chris said.

Mulder licked his lips hungrily. "So does that mean Lev will be making crab legs for dinner tonight?"

"If we catch enough. But we promise to save the biggest crab for you, Mulder," Calvin replied, standing as Alex and Ari approached the table. "We'll be seeing you and Alex tonight."

"Bye, Guys," Mulder said.

Alex set the overloaded tray on the table, and Mulder grabbed the pickles straight away.

"You know, Fox, that is really stereotypical and people are staring," Alex said.

"I don't care, besides men stare at us regardless. I have a craving for something vinegary and salty," he said pulling the bowl of French onion soup in front of him. His spoon broke through the layer of melted cheese and scooped up a broth-soaked chunk of bread and a few onions, he literally purred contentedly as he savored it.

Alex watched as several of the men closest to them shifted in their chairs and spread their thighs apart as they watched Fox's face. "Fox, would you try to enjoy your soup a little less graphically?"

"Why? It's not as if I'm sending out pheromones...not in my present condition anyway...which is the only benefit of my present condition, I might add," Mulder said, picking up his sandwich and dipping it into the au jus sauce.

Krycek snorted. "You are still drop dead gorgeous if you haven't noticed, and a lot of men find your present condition unbelievably hot."

Mulder took a moment from his sandwich to glance around the crowded restaurant; he noted that all eyes were on their table. "Alex, what about you and Ari? Those men don't necessarily have to be looking at me...if you *haven't* noticed you both are far more beautiful than I."

Ari and Alex snorted. Ari was holding his daughter cradled in one arm as he ate a messy Rueben sandwich with the other hand, he leaned over the tray as the juices from sauerkraut dripped off the sandwich. "Mulder, you're so blind," he mumbled around a full mouth.

MacIver had entered the restaurant moments before and had been listening in to their conversation from the counter. He walked up to their table and set his tray at the open chair between Alex and Ari. "We could always hold an immortal beauty contest."

"Stick it, Rory," Krycek said.

"Just think of the money we could make if we put it on Pay-Per-View," MacIver went on warming to the idea. "We could hold another contest before hand to choose the twelve impartial judges."

"Shut up, Rory!" the three men shouted.

"I'd pay money to watch it," said a man from the table next to theirs.

"Me, too," piped up several more, until the whole restaurant stated their agreement.

"No way! We are not holding a beauty contest. End of story!" Mulder growled, glaring across the table at MacIver for having such a preposterous idea.

"Well, Mulder, if you are worried about your present condition, we can hold it on New Year's Day. That will give you plenty of time to recover from giving birth," MacIver replied.

Krycek rolled his eyes. "Rory, read my lips...we are not participating in a beauty contest. Not in this life time...not in any life time."

MacIver wasn't deterred; he figured that if Alex and Ari knew the amount of money such an event would generate they'd change their minds and convince Mulder to go along with it. Shinji might be the tougher sell, though.

Mulder looked over at Ari who had a distant look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm, I was just thinking about my friends. When Kat is old enough to leave alone with Jason, I'm going to go back to White Mountain and find out what happened to them," Ari said, setting down his sandwich and wiping his hand.

"You can't go alone, Ari. It would be too dangerous," Mulder said.

"They were my gang, Mulder, and their lives are my responsibility. I won't put anyone else's life in danger. I'd go now if it weren't for Kat."

"Let's at least talk to Walter. He's been trying to establish some sort of direct communication with CBG Spender. If he succeeds then maybe we'll be able to find out what happened to your men."

"No, the smoking bastard is a deceiver, we cannot believe anything he says. I'm going next spring...alone." He met Mulder's concern hazel eyes. "Mulder, I need to find out what happened to them."

"Okay, Ari, it's not like I can stop you, but at least take a team with you."

"No. I'll be able to move better alone."

"Sure, fine, whatever," Mulder sighed, giving up.

Krycek kept his mouth shut. He did not intend to let the arrogant Aussie get himself killed. This spring he intended go with Ari to White Mountain, besides he had wanted to kill the smoking bastard for years and this might be his only opportunity. They went back to eating quietly each lost in their own private thoughts.

***

Six weeks later  
Philadelphia  
Wednesday, September 21  
3:30 p.m.

Skinner climbed out of the limousine and held the door opened while Mulder scooted across the seat, he reached in and helped his lover out of the car. Mulder gave him a wary, tired smile as he stepped out into the sunshine. Skinner smiled back sympathetically and squeezed Mulder's hand reassuringly. At nearly five months pregnant, Mulder was already twice the size that the other immortals had been when they had given birth. He wasn't as large as Scully had been, but he was getting there -- fast. At least it was the fall season now, and Mulder didn't have to endure the hot, muggy weather any longer.

Skinner kept one eye focused on Mulder's face as the younger man chewed nervously on his bottom lip. He was looking anxiously at the noisy crowd that was kept back behind the rope barriers, they were shouting Mulder's name and tossing flowers. Most of the men and boys were dressed in threadbare clothing that had the look of being patched dozens of times. Skinner was saddened by the poverty he'd seen as they drove through Philadelphia. The influx of immigrants over the past year had over stressed the country's resources. As they walked up the steps to the courthouse Skinner kept his arm protectively around Mulder's back.

Mulder plucked a flower petal out of his hair and whispered into Skinner's ear. "Next time I want to land by helicopter on the roof." He stopped suddenly and stared back at the crowd below, then he motioned for General Kline. Skinner gave him a puzzled look.

"What is it, Prince Fox?" the General asked.

Mulder spoke quietly, "In the crowd there is a little boy with a rope tied around his waist. He is in the custody of his uncle who is very abusive toward him. I want him brought to me."

"Fox, how do you know this?" Skinner asked glancing down at the crowd, trying to find the little boy Fox was talking about.

Mulder shook his head; he didn't know how he knew he just did. He watched as the general took four of royal guardsmen into the crowd, there was a brief scuffle then the general emerged carrying a tiny boy no older than five. The little boy had frightened sapphire eyes framed by raven black hair. A purple bruise stood out against his pale white cheek even under the layers of dirt. The child's clothes were filthy and oversized, hanging off his slight frame.

As the General climbed the steps toward them, Skinner turned back to Mulder. "What are you planning, Fox? We can't save every street urchin."

"We can save a few, Walter. Take the boy from Clay would you? I'd do it myself, but I'm not it the best shape for carrying little boys even his slight size." Mulder reasoned that Walter's heart would turn to mush once he held the little boy.

The little boy's eyes were huge as he gazed at Mulder. He had heard all the stories from his uncle's neighbors about the beautiful immortals. He had even chanced a beating when he asked his uncle if he could come with him today to see Prince Fox. The boy's fear started to ebb as he was held gently by the large bald man who spoke softly to him as they climbed the rest of the way up the steps and entered the courthouse.

"No one is going to hurt you, do you have a name?" Skinner asked, softening toward the boy. His temper rose as he noticed the bruises and cigarette burns on the boy's arm that was just visible under the cuff. He wanted to order a public whipping of the boy's uncle.

"River," the boy said timidly, looking past Skinner and over to Mulder again, he whispered, "is that really Prince Fox? He's so beautiful."

"Yes he is, River. Would you like me to introduce you?" Skinner chuckled, enjoying the awe in the little boy's voice.

Mulder was keeping an eye on them, but remained quiet, wanting Walter to warm up to the boy.

"Fox, may I introduce you to River. River, this is Prince Fox." Skinner's eyes gleamed as he looked at his lover.

Mulder held out his hand and shook the little boy's hand. The contact made him pause; he felt a connection to the boy. Was it possible? Maybe that was the reason he had been able to feel River's plight. "It is a pleasure to meet you, River."

The little boy looked at him timidly. "You're so pretty...is there really a baby in your tummy?"

Mulder's mouth curled up. "Yes, there really is!"

"Wow. Does it hurt? How does the baby breathe? How does it come out?"

"So many questions. I'll answer them later, River." Mulder lightly touched the bruise on the side of the little boy's face and it slowly disappeared, he couldn't afford to dispense any more energy to heal the other visible bruises and burns on the rest of the boy's body. When they got River home he'd have Alex heal him. Mulder could tell that under all that dirt and grime there was a beautiful child. "River, would you like to come and live with me, King Walter, and Prince Alex?"

River's eyes grew fearful as he looked at the bald man holding him. "Are...are y-y-you King Walter?"

"Yes, River, but there's no reason for you to be afraid," Skinner said as the bailiffs opened the courtroom doors for them.

The boy was close to tears and his bottom lip quivered. "Uncle Seth said that you'd have me beheaded if I looked at you. P-p-please, don't behead me."

Skinner hugged the little boy reassuringly as they took a seat in the front of the courtroom behind the prosecutor's table. "Ssh, I'm not going to behead you. I've never beheaded anyone in my life." He kissed the top of the boy's tangled mop of hair. "Now, Prince Fox asked you a question, River, would you like to come and live with us?"

The boy wiped at his eyes as he sat on the large man's lap, he asked nervously, "What about Uncle Seth?" He knew his uncle would beat him for talking to the King.

Skinner pulled out a handkerchief and held it over the boy's runny nose. "Blow," he ordered and waited until River did, before answering his question. "If you come to live with us you won't be seeing your uncle again unless you want to."

Skinner was startled when the little boy leapt up on his lap and threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to live with you and Prince Fox."

Mulder smiled at Walter and River. "Don't I get a hug, too?"

The boy's face broke out in a huge smile and he threw himself into Mulder's arms, being careful of Mulder's belly, not wanting to hurt the baby. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Mulder hugged the boy back.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" The snarling voice brought Mulder's attention to the front of the courtroom where Beiran Havock was being led in, in handcuffs and shackles.

"Shut up," the guard ordered, shoving Havock with his baton.

Havock continued to leer at Mulder, but kept his mouth shut as he took his seat at the table with his lawyer.

The bailiff stood by the chamber door as the judge stepped out. "All rise for the honorable Judge Ernest P. Strickland, presiding."

"Please be seated," the judge said as he took his seat.

The twelve-member jury was led into the room after the judge was seated.

Mulder's eyes shifted off Havock and the proceedings to River who was standing on the bench, leaning up against his side. River's fingers were clutching the sleeve on Mulder's suit coat. Mulder ignored the drone of the judge's voice as he began the trial; instead, he focused on reassuring the boy that he was safe now. "River, you'll like living at the Crystal Palace," he whispered, wrapping his arm around the small child and holding him close.

"Will I have a bed?" River whispered back. His uncle slept in a bed, while he slept on the floor next to the heater. He had never slept in a bed before.

"Yes. A big bed and your own bedroom," Mulder said. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, a lot." River couldn't imagine what it would be like. He wondered if he'd get to eat more than once a day. "Could I have pancakes for breakfast?" He'd had them once, when his uncle was feeling generous and took him to an actual restaurant for his birthday. His uncle ordered something called a grand slam for himself.

"You can have anything to eat that you want." Mulder shifted uncomfortably. Damn, not again. "Excuse me, River." Mulder leaned over and tapped Walter on the thigh, pulling his attention away from the trial.

"What?"

"I need to take a leak," Mulder said. The weight of the babies pressing down on his bladder had him needing to urinate frequently.

Skinner stood and ushered Mulder and River out of the courtroom. He had learned never to say *not again* to Mulder, after the first time the words had slipped through his lips. His ears were still ringing from the tongue-lashing his lover had inflicted on him. He held River's hand as they walked down the hallway and into the restroom. Mulder made a beeline for the urinals. "Do you have to go, River?" Skinner asked.

"No. Do those men always follow you?" River asked, referring to the thirty men patrolling the corridor.

"Yes. They are part of the royal guard, and every one of them is a highly trained sorcerer," Skinner replied.

"I'm going to be a sorcerer when I'm older."

"Have you been tested?" Skinner asked curiously. Somehow, he doubted it. It was required under law to have the boys tested before they were ten, but he had a hard time believing that River's uncle would have taken the time to have the boy tested.

"Tested? What's that?"

"It's a test they do to see if you have any mutant genes from the virus. The genes are what determines if you are going to turn into a sorcerer, clairvoyant, n'thral, a ghoul, or remain human."

"I don't wanna be a ghoul!" River cried, frightened. He knew that boys who turned into ghouls all died instantly.

Mulder finished washing his hands and came over. "Don't worry, River, you are not going to be a ghoul or any of the other mutants that King Walter mentioned." Not if what he sensed was correct.

"Fox," Skinner cautioned, he didn't approve of lying. "I'm sure River won't be a ghoul, but we still need to get him tested."

"Of course, he needs to be tested." Mulder looked critically at the little five-year-old boy. "We are going to have to get you into a tub of soapy water and scrub all that dirt away." He smoothed his hand over the boy's tangled hair; it was going to be a job getting all the knots out. Mulder took the boy's hand and headed for the door. Skinner caught him before he could open it.

*Fox, you're acting as if you know something, what is it?* Skinner asked telepathically.

*Walter, I have a feeling about River.*

*You don't think he's going to be a...*

*An immortal,* Mulder finished his thought for him.

River looked back and forth at the two silent men. He wondered why they were just standing there looking at each other and not saying anything.

*How, Fox?*

*I don't know...I can just sense it. Walter, we'll have Pendrell do a genetic test on him so we'll know for sure.*

*Okay, Fox.* He opened the door and followed them out of the restroom.

When they entered the courtroom, the prosecution was just calling Mulder to the witness stand. Mulder walked to the front of the courtroom and climbed the step to the witness box. He placed his hand on the bible the bailiff held out to him.

"Agent Mulder, do you promise to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the judge asked.

"Yes."

"Please be seated."

The prosecutor leaned against the rail. "Agent Mulder, when was the last time you saw the defendant?"

"At his murder trial on August 29, 1988."

"You were working for the FBI at the time, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court what your duties were for the FBI in 1988, Agent Mulder?"

"I worked for the Behavior Sciences Unit as a criminal profiler."

"You were considered the top profiler for that unit, were you not?"

"Objection, Your Honor!"

"What grounds, Counselor?"

"It is irrelevant to the case, Your Honor."

Attorney Haze interrupted, "I beg to differ. Agent Mulder's skills as a profiler was what led to Beiran Havock's arrest."

The judge considered their arguments for a few moments. "Overruled. You may answer the question, Agent Mulder."

Mulder looked over at the jury as he answered. "I was considered the top profiler working for the BSU at the time. My solve rate was ninety-four percent."

Attorney Haze had a smug look on his face. "Which was the *highest* ever obtained by any individual agent working for the FBI. Isn't that correct, Agent Mulder?"

"Yes."

"You did the profile that led to the capture of Mr. Havock, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Havock is claiming that there was no such trial in 1988, that he was never convicted of killing five college students. Can you inform the court of the details of the trial, Agent Mulder?"

"Objection, your honor!" Attorney Jarvis shouted.

"On what grounds, Counselor?"

"On the grounds that my client's freedom all hinges on the twelve year old memories of a single FBI agent. There is no evidence, no records, no witnesses, other than what is inside Agent Mulder's head."

"Your Honor, Agent Mulder has an eidetic memory and can account precisely for what happened twelve years ago, more assuredly than you could tell us what you had for lunch three days ago," Attorney Haze countered.

The judge looked with displeasure at the two attorneys. "I want to see both counselors in my chambers. Bailiff, show the jury to the jury room, and Agent Mulder you may resume your seat in the courtroom," he said, rising from his chair he was followed out of the courtroom by the two attorneys.

Havock stared at and was surprised at the lust he felt for the man who had been responsible for his many years of suffering and humiliation at the hands of the U.S. prison system. He had wanted to kill and torture Mulder over and over again, now all that he could think about was fucking the delicious looking young man. He smiled at Mulder as the agent stepped down from the witness stand, he reached down and squeezed the growing bulge in his pants, smoothing the fabric taut so Mulder could get an idea of his impressive size. Havock chuckled as Mulder adverted his eyes in disgust and hurried to sit next to Walter again.

Mulder's eyes kept wandering up to the clock. If they didn't hurry up he'd have to use the restroom again. Ten minutes later the judge and the attorneys re-entered the courtroom.

"You may show the jury back into the courtroom," the Judge said.

The judge took a deep breath as he sat behind his bench, he waited until the jury was seated before he began. "As much as it aggrieves me to do so, we cannot put a man away without some solid evidence other than one man's memories, no matter how perfect they may be. If you could have presented some evidence that Mr. Havock spent anytime in any U.S. prison on the charges of murder...any witnesses, a prisoner or a prison guard, then I would have been more than willing to accept Agent Mulder's testimony."

Mulder stumbled to his feet and walked up to the front of the courtroom. "Your Honor, with all do respect...that man violently tortured five men to death. There is no telling how many men he has killed since his escape...not to mention that he attacked the United States and..."

"Agent Mulder, the United States no longer exists and everything else is conjecture. Case dismissed!" the judge said, slamming his gavel down. The Judge dismissed the jury and rose to leave the courtroom.

The guard stepped forward and unlocked Havock's handcuffs and shackles; then he removed the anti-power cuff.

Havock smiled broadly at Mulder as the young man turned and started back to Walter and River. "Foxy, it is so good to see you again. Even with the bun in the oven, you're hot, so sweetly fuckable."

Skinner was livid, and in Havock's face instantly. "You are not to talk to or look at Agent Mulder, Scum! Regardless of what the judge said, you will pay for what you did to my brother!"

Havock vanished suddenly. He reappeared several blocks from the courthouse looking around, he vanished again and skipped around until he was sure he had eluded any pursuit.

Skinner was about to go after Havock when Mulder grabbed his arm. "Don't. Walter, you wanted to maintain the old U.S. legal system. You can't overrule the judge's ruling, if you still want that."

"Forget it, Fox. I won't let him get away with what he's done!" Skinner growled.

"I don't want him to get away with his crimes, or what he's done to Alex, either, but this isn't the way..."

"DAMN IT, FOX! BUT NOTHING!" Skinner yelled and vanished, leaving Mulder alone in the courtroom.

Mulder met the eyes of the bailiff who was visibly sweating, he gave a weak smile and walked back to the bench where River was sitting hugging his legs with his forehead resting on his knees. He sat next to the boy and rubbed his back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why did he yell at you?" River asked fearfully.

"He wasn't yelling at me. Walter was only upset that a bad man was being set free. He doesn't like to see injustice being done."

"Is he going to behead that man?" River leaned up against Mulder's side looking up at his face.

Mulder smiled down at him. He needed to assure the little boy that he didn't need to be afraid of Walter. "No. Walter would never kill anyone, even someone as bad as Havock. Unless it was in self-defense." He knew that was a lie, but it seemed to relax River who rested his head against Mulder's arm while his arms looped around Mulder's upper arm.

"Am I still coming to live with you?"

"Yes."

Mulder looked back up as Skinner reappeared. Skinner had a frustrated look on his face that he directed at Mulder. "Thanks, Fox. If you hadn't hindered me, I would have caught the bastard. You can tell Alex!"

Mulder glared at him. "I'm sorry, Walter. Next time you want to go off in a blind rage, I won't get in your way," he replied bitterly. He stood and helped River off the bench. "C'mon, River, it's time to go home."

"Fox, I'm not through talking to you."

"Is that a command, Your Majesty?"

"Stop being such a prick."

"Then stop being such a jerk."

"Fox..."

"Walter, I'd prefer that we discuss this at home," he said, then telepathically added, *you're scaring River.*

Skinner looked down at the little boy who was fearfully clinging to Mulder's leg while sucking on his thumb. Skinner felt his anger drain away. "Okay, Fox." He bent down and scooped the little boy up in his arms. "I'm sorry, River, I didn't mean to yell."

"Are you going to spank, Prince Fox?" River asked, removing his thumb from his mouth.

"No. I'd never hit, Fox, I love him too much," Skinner assured.

"Good." River's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Skinner asked, as he carried the boy down the courthouse steps to the waiting limousine.

River didn't want to admit to being hungry; his uncle always punished him if he complained, and he wasn't sure what King Walter would do. "No, I had an apple and peanut butter sandwich today," the boy replied, looking around the limousine in awe.

Again, Skinner felt his temper rise toward the boy's uncle. It was dinnertime. "Do you mean to tell me that is all you've eaten all day?"

"Yes, sir. I'm not really hungry. Yesterday, I had breakfast and lunch. Mr. Thomas gave me beans and franks for sweeping the hallways."

Skinner was appalled that a grown man would make a small child work for food. He made a note that he was going to have a word with this Mr. Thomas. "Clay, I would like to stop for pizza before we go to the airport. You do like pizza, don't you, River?"

"I don't know, I never had it?"

Mulder looked at the little boy. "You've never had pizza? How old are you, River?"

River perked up; although he had no idea how pizza tasted he did know his age. "I'm four. I'm going to be five October 15."

"That's less than a month from now, and only two days after my birthday." Mulder smiled.

Skinner was perplexed as he watched the little boy who was sitting pressed close to Mulder's side with his hand clutching Mulder's sleeve. It worried him that children were living in poverty without proper care. He would appoint a commission to look into the problem once he got back. Then he focused back on River. In the bright sunlight River's eyes had appeared a bright blue, but in the car, Skinner realized they were more of a teal color. It was hard to tell what River looked like under all that grime and the layers of baggy clothing, but what little he could see showed a very cute little boy. If Fox was right and River had the immortal gene, they would have to closely guard the boy. Skinner pulled himself out of his musings as he met Mulder's distant eyes. He forced a smile when he looked at the boy. "You'll like pizza, River. We'll even let you decide what you want on it."

River's eyes widened with worry. "Okay," he said tentatively, then turned to Mulder and whispered, "will you help me choose, please?" He had no idea what one would put on a pizza, and he was afraid of making a mistake. River was worried that if he made the wrong choice then the King wouldn't allow him to live with them.

"Don't worry, River. We'll order several pizzas then you can choose which you like best." Mulder smiled down at him then squirmed uncomfortably, resting his hand on his belly, he sighed, "Damn, I need to use the restroom, again."

Skinner felt suddenly guilty. Looking at his lover's weary face it was clear Fox was feeling miserable. He leaned across the aisle and rested his hands on Mulder's knees then tilted his head as he leaned the rest of the way and kissed Mulder chastely. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. It wasn't your fault that Havock got away. I shouldn't have agreed to a trial. I had the authority to sentence him, regardless of my wanting to keep our former legal system intact, I could have made an exception."

"Do you still want me to be the one to break the news to Alex?"

"We'll both tell him. I'm going to order a search and a reward for Havock's capture."

"We're here, Your Majesty," General Kline said from the front seat as the limousine pulled into the pizzeria.

When they climbed out of the limousine Mulder rushed straight for the restroom, leaving River in Skinner's care. Several of the palace's guards beat Mulder there, making sure the restroom was clear of men.

Skinner held River's hand as they walked into the restaurant, where the excited owner showed them to a large round table. The General sat at the table with them as did three of the royal guard. The rest took seats at the other tables. Only four didn't sit to eat, they went out front to stand guard. "Let's get your hands washed first, River," Skinner said, leading the young boy into the restroom.

Mulder was at one of the sinks washing his hands. He smiled as Skinner lifted River up so he could wash his hands under the faucet. "Let me help," Mulder said, squirting some liquid soap into his hands, he then rubbed his large hands over River's getting all of the dirt off them. "Definitely the first thing we're going to do when we get you home is give you a bath. River, when was the last time you had a bath?"

"September 1st. We always take a bath on the first day of the month."

"Twenty-one days! Well, you will bathe and wash your hair daily when you live with us, young man," Skinner said.

"Okay," River said quietly. He wasn't sure about the daily thing, maybe once a week.

When they got back to their table, Skinner lifted River into the booster seat. Mulder sat on the other side of the boy and opened the menu. "What do you say, River, if we get one large pizza with only cheese, then one with pepperoni and pineapple, then one sausage and mushroom, then one with the works?"

"That sounds good!" River agreed, smiling at Mulder and looking at the other five men at their table. "What are they going to have?"

That got a chuckle out of the men and Mulder said, "Well, I think we'll share our pizzas with them, if that is all right with you, River?"

"Okay, if you think we'll have enough...if we don't, they can have mine. I don't mind," River replied earnestly.

"Don't worry, River, I think we'll have plenty, if we don't, we'll just order some more," Skinner said.

The General was touched that the little boy was willing to go without so that someone else got to eat. "You don't want to fill up on the pizza, River, you'll need to save room for dessert. They have hot apple pie with ice cream and caramel sauce on the menu."

"Oh, I like apple pie and ice cream!" River's eyes lit up with excitement.

Mulder put in their order and got up to feed some quarters into the jukebox. By the time he got back to the table, three large pitchers of Pepsi had been delivered. River's feet were bouncing off the legs of his chair excitedly as he sipped his pop through the straw eyeing the remaining pitchers of pop. River had gone through two glasses of Pepsi by the time the pizzas arrived. His eyes bugged out when he saw how big each one was.

"Now, it is very hot, so you'll have to be careful when you eat it, River. Here start with a slice of the cheese pizza," Mulder said, placing a slice on his plate, he knew that most little kids preferred cheese pizza. "You can have your choice of any of the remaining pizzas when you finish."

Skinner was tempted to cut up the pizza for River as the little boy struggled to hold the slice, but he seemed to manage without burning himself.

A look of delight passed over River's features as he took his first bite. "Mm, good."

They ate quietly for a while. River took a slice of the sausage, mushroom pizza next. Mulder watched him protectively, leaning over to wipe the oil and sauce off his chin. "Is there anything at your Uncle's place that you want us to retrieve for you, River?"

"What's retrieve?"

"To bring back."

"No. I have everything I need on me." He wiped his greasy hands on his clothes then reached into his pocket and pulled out an old envelope and handed it to Mulder. Inside Mulder found a photograph of a man and a woman. "Those were my parents. My Mommy died of the virus when I was really little, and a ghoul killed my Daddy nine months later. I've been living with Uncle Seth ever since."

Mulder was careful of the photograph, he held it up so Walter could see. Skinner looked down at the boy who had gone back to eating his pizza. "Your mother was very pretty, River."

The boy smiled up at him. "She was pretty, but not as pretty as Prince Fox."

Mulder shook his head sadly, this would be the first generation, which wouldn't remember the significant role women had played in their society. Mulder touched his belly, it would be many centuries before women would play a significant role again. Looking at River, he briefly wondered what Alex would think of their new charge.

When they finished eating, Mulder excused himself to use the restroom again. Then they headed for the airport and home.

***

End of chapter 2 - Pregnancy Blues  


* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 3  
Birth

Martha's Vineyard  
Thursday, September 21  
9:30 p.m.

"Ooh! It's so pretty." River pressed his face against the window of the helicopter looking down at the brightly lit palace. "Am I really going to live there?"

Skinner smiled and pulled the boy onto his lap hugging him. "Yes, you are. Do you see that big tower in the middle of the palace?" Skinner pointed and watched as River nodded his head. "You are going to live on the very top floor with us." He hugged the little boy, and kissed the top of his head, then sat River back on the seat next him. "Okay, we're about to land, let's get you buckled in."

The helicopter circled around the palace before landing on the helicopter pad. Four other helicopters followed it down with the members of the royal guard inside. As the helicopter came to rest, Skinner reached over and gently nudged Mulder who had fallen asleep ten minutes into the flight. "Hey, sleepy head, wake up, we're home."

Mulder yawned and attempted to stretch, but aborted the movement suddenly and swore under his breath. He turned his head and sadly peered at Skinner through half-lidded eyes. "I don't think I'm going to make it. Can you?"

Skinner held out his hand and a plastic urinal appeared in it. "Do you need help?" he asked handing it to his lover.

"I can still reach my dick," Mulder grumbled. The pilot and co-pilot averted their eyes as Mulder reached around his swollen belly and unfastened his pant. He held the urinal between his thighs and positioned his penis over the opening. He sighed with relief as he emptied his bladder into the bottle. "God, I don't think I can survive nine more weeks of this."

"Does the baby pee-pee, too?" River asked, watching him intently.

Mulder looked at him, frowned, then looked at Walter. "Good question, River, I don't know. Do you, Walter?"

Skinner made the bottle of urine vanish as he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose they must at some point, but I really have no idea."

"River, that is a very good question. You can ask Doctor Pendrell when we see him tomorrow," Mulder said, refastening his pants. "Are you ready to meet your new family?"

"Yes." Then the little boy's face turned serious, he asked nervously; "do you think they'll like me?"

"No." Mulder leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I think they'll love you."

River grinned, then squealed with delight as Skinner scooped him up in his strong arms. "Squirt, you have nothing to worry about, everyone will definitely love you." He carried him off the helicopter. Mulder followed slowly and smiled when he saw Alex waiting behind the security gate on the other side of the landing pad holding Faith's and Hope's hands. As Fox stepped off the landing pad and through the gate, Alex let go of their hands and both babies ran to Fox.

"Daddy, daddy!"

Fox bent down and hugged both girls who were looking curiously up at Walter and River.

"Daddy, who dat?" Hope asked, walking over to cling to Skinner's leg looking up at him and the little boy.

Skinner set River down next to Hope and Faith, and squatted beside them. "Girls, this is your new brother, River. River, I'd like you to meet your new sisters, Hope and Faith."

"Hi," River said bashfully, staring at the two little girls but staying close to Skinner.

"Wifuw tummy?" Faith asked Mulder touching his belly.

"No, Cutie," Mulder chuckled and looked accusingly over at Walter who had thought it was a good idea to explain to their daughters why his stomach was getting so big.

River looked over to Mulder. "If they're my new sisters does that make you and King Walter my new daddies?"

"Yes, River, I believe it does," Mulder said, trying to stand back up, but finding it difficult to do so on his own. He looked pleadingly up at Alex who was staring silently down at them with a befuddled expression.

Alex's eyebrows rose as he listened to the introductions and the boy's question then Fox's answer. He bent down and helped Fox back up to his feet. "What's going on?"

Mulder smiled at him. "I brought you a present back from Philadelphia."

"It's a little boy, Fox."

"River, do you want to meet your other new daddy?"

River came slowly over to them staring up at Alex in awe. "Hi, are you really going to be my daddy, too?"

Krycek looked into those big bluish-green eyes and his heart melted, he bent and scooped the little boy up. "Yes, if you want me to be."

"Oh yes, Daddy." River threw his arms around Alex's neck and hugged him. "You're just as pretty as Daddy Fox."

Krycek chuckled, then he took in the boy's appearance, his filthy clothes and tangled messy hair, he frowned when he saw the cigarette burns and bruises on the skin showing beneath the shirt cuff on the boy's arm. He looked questioningly over at Mulder.

"He needs a bath and some special healing, Alex," Mulder said softly, his hand rubbing soothingly on River's back.

Krycek nodded. "I'll see that he gets both then. Fox, you look exhausted, why don't you take a bath too, then turn in? We can discuss the trial tomorrow. I already heard the news that Havock got off and Walter's order for his recapture." Krycek leaned over and kissed the worried frown off Mulder's lips. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I know you did your best."

"Thanks, Alex, that's a load off my mind. I was really worried how you'd handle the news."

Skinner picked up both girls and carried them as he walked beside Alex and Fox. "I'm sorry, Alex. It was my fault...I never should have agreed to a trial."

Krycek planned to hunt down Havock himself, but not until after Fox had the babies. If they captured him before hand, fine, if not, he'd take care of the bastard then. "Don't worry about it, Walter. Let's just get the girls to bed. They've already stayed up way past their bedtimes. They refused to go to sleep until you both got home." Krycek whispered in River's ear. "It's past your bedtime too, but we'll overlook it this time."

River smiled, it felt nice being included even if he was too excited to sleep. He held on tightly to Alex's shirt as he stared around in amazement at the crystal and marble foyer. He'd never seen anything this grand in his life. "Wow." He looked over at the waterfall and pond as they waited for the elevator.

"It's something isn't it?" Krycek asked, stepping onto the elevator, he held the child protectively in his arms. Something was special about River, but Krycek just couldn't put his finger on it. "Would you like to go exploring with me tomorrow?"

"Yes! Can we see the throne room?"

"After your doctor's appointment, River," Mulder said.

Krycek looked over at Mulder. "Doctor's appointment? What for? I'll be able to heal all of River's injuries tonight, Fox, there won't be any need to take him to the doctor."

"I'm going to get tested," River said.

"Tested?"

"Yep, to see what I'm going to turn into when I grow up." River looked over at Mulder and Skinner. "Daddy Fox said I'm not going to be a ghoul. I want to be a sorcerer. Do you think I could be a sorcerer? I think that would be so cool if I were. Then I can become a royal guard and protect you and Daddy Fox."

Arty's voice came to life. "Cute kid, even if he is a bit chatty and could use a good cleaning. Is he permanent or temporary?"

Skinner looked up at the security camera. "Arty, this is River, he is a new member of our family. You are to watch over and protect him," he ordered.

River looked around for the voice. "Who's that?" he whispered to Alex.

Krycek whispered back, "That is Arty, he's an annoying artificial intelligence computer. Just ignore him, Fox and I do."

"I heard that, Alex honey. River, we're going to be good friends," Arty chirped as the doors slid open on the twenty-sixth floor.

"This is your new home, River," Mulder said, stepping off the elevator. "Now our home is really big, so if you ever get lost just ask Arty for help. He'll be able to hear you no matter where you are."

River nodded as he stared down the endless corridors.

"What bedroom do you want River to have?" Skinner asked as they turned the corridor toward their daughter's and their own bedrooms.

"I want to keep him close, so let's put him in the room on the other side of ours just past the nursery." They stopped in front of Faith's bedroom door and Mulder opened it for Skinner who carried the babies inside. "I'll be back to kiss them goodnight later, I'm going to help Alex get River settled in first. Are you going to be okay handling them by yourself, Walter?"

"I'll be fine."

Mulder smiled and kissed both girls and Walter before heading off down the hallway to catch up with River and Alex. Alex was standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"This is where Fox, Walter, and I sleep. If you need anything during the night don't be afraid to wake up Walter or Fox," Krycek said, winking at Mulder.

"Or Alex," Mulder corrected, playfully swatting Krycek's butt and received a hearty chuckle from his lover. "C'mon, let's show our son his bedroom."

River's eyes lit up as they stepped into his new bedroom. It was huge and had a big bed. Alex set him down and he ran over to the bed and touched it. Then he ran over to the windows and looked out each one, then over to the dresser and opened up each drawer looking inside.

Mulder chuckled and opened the door to the bathroom. "We're going to have to decorate your bedroom, River. I'm afraid it is rather drab for a little boy." River walked over to him and looked into the bathroom.

"I love this bedroom, thank you." River looked around the bathroom. He'd never been in a bathroom this big, and he figured it must be for all of them to use. He looked up at Mulder, remembering that Alex had wanted both of them to take baths. "Daddy, if you want to take a bath first you can."

Mulder smiled down at him then looked over at Alex who was bent over the bathtub starting to fill it. "Thanks, River, that is really sweet of you. But, it isn't necessary, this is your bathroom, I have my own that I share with Walter and Alex. Now, Daddy Alex is going to give you a bath and I'm going next door to take one." Mulder's back was killing him and a hot bath was sounding increasingly like heaven to him. First, he was going to say goodnight to his daughters.

After Mulder left, Alex stood and walked over to help River undress. "River, I'm going to have to throw these clothes away and get you some new ones. They are beyond repair."

"No, wait! I have stuff I need in my pockets." River started to empty his pockets. He carefully pulled out the envelope with his parent's picture in it, a couple of old Hot Wheels, some Pokemon cards, a broken wristwatch, a spoon, and small rag doll rabbit that looked and smelled like it had come off a garbage heap and placed them all on the counter.

Krycek kept his face passive as the little boy laid the doll on the counter. He felt like weeping over the broken and soiled possessions that River held dear. "You do have lots of treasures. I'll make you a box where you can safely store all of them." He helped the little boy out of his clothes and his blood boiled over the number of bruises and burns on River's body. Most appeared to be over a week old or older, it didn't take much energy for him to heal all of them. Alex carefully looked for any signs of sexual abuse and was relieved when he found no visible signs. They'd have to have the doctor check more thoroughly during his exam tomorrow.

Alex telepathically contacted Yori and filled him in about River. He described the child's size to the Russian, and Yori said he'd be right down with some clothes that his youngest son had out grown that he thought would fit River.

"Okay, into the bathtub with you."

River giggled happily when Alex swept him up and deposited him in the tub. Alex had made sure before hand that the water wasn't too hot.

River looked at all of the bubbles and the water beneath was actually clear. "I like taking a bath here, the water isn't brown and smelly. It smells nice."

Alex chuckled as he soaped and scrubbed the little boy. "I'm going to wash your hair, so I need you to tilt your head back." Alex used the sprayer to wet the boy's hair then he squirted shampoo into his hand and started washing River's hair. He had to use his powers to untangle the knots from the little boy's hair. When he was done, he was happy to see a thick head of shiny, black hair. River was adorable, too adorable to be just a normal child. Alex looked thoughtfully at the little boy who was playing with the foam bubbles. Fox had been insistent that River be genetically tested tomorrow. He saw no reason why River would have to be tested this early...unless.

"Alexei." Yori's voice broke Alex's chain of thoughts.

"In here, Yori." Alex looked up from the floor as the large Russian entered the bathroom carrying a laundry basket full of clothing, which he placed on the counter.

"Most of these things Sammy has out grown, but looking at your River I can tell they should fit him," he said stepping over to the bathtub to look down at the little wide-eyed boy.

"River, this is Yori. He is a very good friend of our family, he is here with his family helping to take care of Daddy Fox during his pregnancy."

"Hi. You're hairy," River informed the bearded Russian.

Yori chuckled and knelt beside the bathtub. "Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, River, I have a son who is a little older than you."

"Really, what's his name?"

"Sam. You can meet him tomorrow, if you like? Maybe you will become good friends."

"Yes, I'd like to meet him. Uncle Seth never allowed me to have any friends."

Krycek recalled his own youth, and how his father dictated who his friends were. He felt a kinship with River. "Okay, River, you can play in there a little longer. I'm going to put the clothes Yori brought you away, and find something for you to wear to bed."

"Thanks for bringing me new clothes, Yori," River said then went back to playing with the foam bubbles.

"You're welcome, River." Yori stood and followed Alex into the bedroom.

Alex set the laundry basket on the dresser and started sorting through the clothes, setting aside a pair of briefs and a pair of pajamas bottoms.

"He's a cute little boy, Alexei. It was good that Mulder rescued him. This Uncle Seth does not sound like the type of man who should be raising a small child."

"He was abusive to the boy, Yori. I'm glad Fox found him, it makes Havock escaping a little easier to bear."

"Yes, that is true, helping someone less fortunate can make your own troubles seem small. I had better get back to my family. Have a good evening, Alexei."

***

Skinner watched Mulder as he slowly climbed the steps to the bathroom with one hand on his lower spine. He wanted to help him, but knew Mulder would be offended if he tried. So, instead, Skinner headed over to the closet to undress for bed. He planned to grab a quick shower and watch the news.

"Walter, can you give me a hand, please."

Skinner stopped what he was doing immediately and quickly dashed up the steps. Mulder would never ask for help unless he really needed it. Mulder was standing naked in front of their sunken bathtub staring sadly down at it.

"I-I need you to turn on the water for me. I can't bend that low, my back is killing me." Mulder was nearly in tears; he had tried all day to ignore the pressure on his spine and his ankles were swollen, and to top it off his sinuses were congested again.

"Fox, you don't have to be embarrassed to ask for help. I want to be apart of your pregnancy even if it is only turning on the faucet for you or getting you some strange food at all hours of the night." Skinner knelt and plugged the tub and turned on the water, he then poured a little foaming bath oil under the tap.

"I don't like being this helpless. God, Walter, I have over two more months to go and I can barely tie my own shoelaces. Alex had to help me up off the ground this evening, that never happened before!"

Skinner stood and pulled him against his chest. He kissed the side of Mulder's neck while his hand lovingly caressed his belly. "You've had a long grueling day, so of course you're tired. You'll feel much better tomorrow."

"No. I'm an idiot," Mulder sighed, watching the steam rise as the bathtub filled. "If I have to go through this again, we'll flip a coin to see if I'll have yours or Alex's baby. Oh--" he gasped. "Did you feel it?"

Skinner held him tighter with his hand splayed out over Mulder's belly. "Yes, she kicked." He grinned with delight as he felt another small movement. "Fox, let me lose the rest of my clothes and I'll share the bath with you."

Mulder shivered as Skinner's warm body pulled away. He turned to watch appreciatively as his lover shrugged out of his pants and briefs. He was jealous of Walter's hard, washboard abs, looking down at his own belly; he wondered when he'd be able to see his penis again.

Skinner grabbed Mulder's elbow and helped him step down into the bathtub. Then stepping in beside him, Skinner helped his lover to sit on the inside bench.

Mulder sank into the hot water with a sigh of relief. He would have loved to turn on the whirlpool jets, but it wasn't advisable in his present condition. He scooted down to the deeper end of the bathtub until the water was almost up to his neck then he closed his eyes and let the hot water do its job.

Skinner sat next to Mulder and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, kissing him gently. He reached between Mulder's legs and started stroking his penis until it was hard and Mulder was pushing into hand. "I want you to come for me, baby. Come, Fox, let it go," Skinner murmured and started to jerk him off faster. "That's it, babe." Skinner felt the shudder race through Mulder's body as his young lover came, spilling his seed into the hot water.

"Mm, thanks, Walter. I needed that." Mulder snuggled up closer to him and rested his head on Skinner's shoulder and was soon asleep. Skinner looked up as he heard footsteps on the steps then Alex and River came into view.

"Oooh, that is the biggest bathtub I've ever seen!" River cried out with delight, his bare feet slapping noisily on the tile floor as he ran up to the edge and looked in. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. "Is Daddy Fox sleeping?" he whispered.

"Yes, he's had a long day. Did you come to say goodnight?" Skinner asked. He was happy to see that River looked healthy once clean. However, it concerned him how really cute the boy was. If River did have the immortal gene then they'd have to make sure it stayed a secret.

"Yes. I get to sleep in a real bed tonight." River knelt down beside Skinner's head and kissed him goodnight then kissed the top of Mulder's head. "Have you seen my bedroom?"

"Yes, but you can show it to me again tomorrow. Goodnight, son." Skinner chuckled over the child's enthusiasm and didn't think River would fall to sleep too quickly tonight.

"Come on, River, let's get you to bed." Alex held out his hand to the little boy. "Walter, I'll be back to help you get Fox into bed."

"Why is your bed round?" River asked as they passed Krycek's bed.

"I don't know, ask Walter, he's the one who chose it." River turned to head back up the steps, but Krycek scooped him up into his arms. "You can ask him tomorrow, short stuff. It is way past your bedtime."

They made it next door to River's bedroom and Krycek set the boy back on his feet. Krycek walked over and pulled down the bedcovers. "Okay, in you go. If you need anything, come and get me. Oh, and make sure you knock before entering our bedroom, if the door is locked just give us a couple minutes to open it. Now are you going to be okay? Would you like a drink of water? Do you want me to leave a light on?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll remember to knock first." River smiled up at him. "Goodnight, Daddy."

Krycek felt a tightening in his chest as he brushed the silky bangs out of the little boy's eyes and leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, River." His heart went out to the child, and he knew he'd have to find a way to suitably thank Fox for such a wonderful present. He turned the light out and walked over to the door and closed it softly on his way out.

River waited a few minutes after the door had closed then he silently climbed out of bed and turned back on the bedside lamp. He ran into the bathroom and came back out carrying his rag doll rabbit. "Isn't this place awesome, Peter?" he whispered, turning off the lamp and climbing back into bed. He cuddled the rabbit under his chin and fell to sleep.

***

White Mountain  
Thursday, September 21  
11:30 p.m.

CGB Spender watched the news reports of the trial where his son had testified. He had watched months ago with amusement as King Gullbrand's people worked to make Havock's records and witnesses disappear. At the time, he decided that he had a use for the handsome Australian sorcerer. He allowed Gullbrand to do all the work, so he could reap the benefits. He watched the film footage of his son's arrival at the courthouse. He proudly smiled at the image of his son climbing the courthouse steps. "Do you see him, Marat? Do you see how ripe my son's belly is? Not like those other immortals, who only had one child. My son is having three! He is a true Spender going the extra mile for the good of mankind."

"But, Master, one of his babies isn't even human," Fyodorov said.

"Human's are a weak race. None of my son's offspring will be human. Although, I have my differences with Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek, their genes are of the highest quality and will produce superior children. Even this Seraph's child Fox is pregnant with will be far superior to a mere, human child." Spender sighed contentedly as he watched the remainder of the news. He formed a temple with his fingertips clicking his razor sharp claws together, which caused a chill to run down Fyodorov's spine.

"Master, I've been able to set up contact with someone inside the Crystal Palace. With his help we might be able to shield you from being detected by the island's security forces," Fyodorov said.

"I want to meet this person. I will not risk my life on your word alone!" The smoker stood to his impressive height, towering over the little man. "Make arrangements for him to come here." Spender walked to the window, hopping up on the ledge his clawed feet dug into the granite surface. The window was several hundred feet about the ground. He stared reflectively over his moonlit land then gazed at Fyodorov over his shoulder. "Prepare the guest quarters, we will have a visitor joining us shortly." He dove out the window spreading his wings and gliding over his land then up through the barrier surrounding his mountain fortress.

Fyodorov stood by the window watching him vanish into the distance. "Guest quarters," he muttered. Usually the men that the Batman brought back from his nighttime hunts were kept chained in the dungeon for his Master's sexual enjoyment. He wondered who this guest was going to be.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, September 22  
2:30 a.m.

Mulder descended the steps from the bathroom and stopped beside the bed. Walter and Alex were sprawled across it sleeping, their long limbs spread out taking up most of the bed. He had been sleeping on the edge because of his constant need to get up during the night to use the bathroom. Mulder looked down at the twisted covers. The amount of space on either side of the bed was too small for him to sleep comfortably. So instead, he pulled on his robe and decided to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. However, first, he stopped to check on his children, entering his daughters' bedrooms first. He walked over to Hope's canopy bed and stared down at her, like Walter and Alex, she had kicked her blankets off and was sleeping curled up sideways on the mattress. He gently turned her so she was lying the right way and covered her. He ran his fingers lovingly through her soft sable curls then leaned down and kissed her brow.

Mulder walked through the connecting archway into Faith's bedroom. She was hugging her teddy bear, sleeping soundly under her covers. He stood and watched her sleep in the soft glow from the nightlight for several minutes. Mulder still was in awe that she and Hope were actually a part of him. He bent and kissed her gently then headed out the door to check on River.

It took Mulder's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness in River's room. He'd have to install a nightlight, in case the little boy needed to find his way to the door or bathroom during the night. Mulder sat on the bed and watched River sleep. He leaned in closer to see what the little boy was holding clutched to his chest. He made a face at the smell coming from the object and eased it out of River's hands. Standing, Mulder walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the light, examining the filthy stuffed rabbit. It was small and made out of scraps of fabric, one of the button eyes was missing, and there was a small tear in its side.

Mulder plugged the sink and turned on the water and added some bubble soap. He submersed the rabbit and started washing it. He had to refill the sink twice with clean water before he was satisfied that it was clean. He then rinsed it under cold water and patted it dry with a towel. He left it laying next to the sink as he went back to his room for a needle and thread, then rummaged through the closets until he found a button that came closest to matching the rabbit's missing eye. He tore it off the shirt and headed back to River's room.

He sat on the closed lid of the toilet and sewed the eye on, then started stitching up the side.

"Hey, what you doing?"

Mulder looked up at Alex standing in the doorway rumpled from sleep. "Sewing." He held up the stuffed rabbit. "He had it in bed with him."

Krycek mouth curled up in a smile, looking at the freshly washed stuffed toy. "Three o'clock in the morning and you're up giving an old piece of rag a bath. That is what I love about you, Fox."

Mulder smiled back. "I couldn't very well let him sleep with the filthy thing. Besides it looks better clean and with the new eye." He held up the doll so Alex could see it.

Krycek frowned for a second. "Hey, that's from my favorite shirt."

Mulder smirked, and said, "you're the sorcerer you can easily whip yourself up a new button."

Krycek knelt at his feet. "I know. I'm sorry, Fox, if I'd known he was going to take that thing to bed with him, I'd have washed it myself." He picked up the still damp rag doll and used his powers to fully dry it. "You've done a really good job, but it is still missing it's cotton tail," he said, and a white fuzzy tail appeared on the back.

"Show off," Mulder smirked, leaning forward and kissing him. "Thanks."

"C'mon, let's give this back to River and head back to bed."

Krycek placed the rabbit in River's arms, the little boy murmured in his sleep as he grabbed onto the doll, but didn't stir further.

Mulder leaned up against Krycek's body as they watched the boy sleep. "He's had a full day. You should have seen how worried he was when Walter said he could pick what he wanted on his pizza. Poor little guy, that was probably the first time anyone ever asked him to make a choice."

Krycek looped his arm around Mulder's back and rested his head against his lover's head. "He's a pre-immortal isn't he, Fox?"

"I think so."

"Thanks for finding him." Krycek kissed Mulder's cheek. "Come back to bed, I want to make love to you." He took Mulder's hand and led him out of the room.

***

Chicago  
Friday, September 22  
4:00 a.m.

Beiran Havock abandoned the car in a junkyard on the outskirts of Chicago. He had stolen the vehicle in Philadelphia, and figured it was time he got rid of it. He could have used his powers to make the car disappear, but he wanted to reserve all of his strength for when he really needed it. He had to steal another car while it was still nighttime. He wanted to make it to Des Moines before he rested. From there, he needed to go to Tampico Mexico where he was to meet up with Gullbrand's people. Havock started off on foot; he headed down the road and spotted a SUV parked in a driveway. As he crept up to it, a shadow passed overhead, briefly blocking out the moonlit. Glancing up, Havock's eyes widened as hooked claws wrapped around his armpits and lifted him off the ground. He struggled and tried to use his powers, but found that they were being drained from him.

"Relax, Aussie, or I will drop you," the smoker growled.

Havock looked down. The ground was several hundred feet below. "Who are you?"

"The name is CGB Spender. I'm Fox Mulder's father."

"No way! You're not even human!"

"Neither is Fox."

"At least he looks human, he doesn't have leathery wings and claws!"

"You think my son is pretty, don't you?"

Havock's fingers held onto the creature's bony ankles. "He's...okay." He was unsure how to respond, if he told the creature he thought his son was fucking gorgeous, he'd risked being dropped.

"I can read your thoughts and passions, so don't lie to me, little man," Spender chuckled.

"What do you want from me? I've never touched your son." Havock was beginning to sweat; his situation didn't look good at all.

"You're an extremely handsome and intelligent man."

Havock started to sweat even more. "W-w-what does that have to do with anything?"

CSM chuckled, he enjoyed the fear radiating off the man. "Relax, Havock. As Fox's father it is my right to decide whom he should marry and mate with. He did not come to me for permission when he married Walter Skinner or Alex Krycek. So those marriages aren't legally binding!" he growled, becoming agitated.

Havock realized that the creature was insane. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I've decided that you would make a good mate for my son. You are good-looking, and although you are intelligent, you lack common sense. However Fox's genes will more than make up for your deficit."

Havock opened his mouth to speak, but the air-shifted around them and they were traveling through a black void, suddenly the darkness cleared and they were over a mountain range. The Australian shuddered as he looked below him and saw the massive, shrieking barrier surrounding the mountain for hundreds of miles.

"Welcome to White Mountain, Mr. Havock. This will be your new home."

Havock stomach sank as he saw the fortress built into the side of the mountain. It looked almost escape proof. Somehow, the creature was draining his powers, without them he didn't know how he'd get away.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, September 22  
6:30 a.m.

River awoke and was briefly disoriented; he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Krycek asked, sitting on the bed. He had gotten up early, wanting to be here when River woke up. He knew how terrifying it could be to wake up in a strange place.

"Yes." River was going to hide his toy rabbit under the blankets but he noticed how clean it looked and couldn't help expressing his surprise. "Oh my, what happened to Peter? He looks like brand new, and he even smells good," he said, sniffing the rabbit and hugging it to his chest.

Krycek chuckled. "Your Daddy Fox gave him a bath and a new eye last night."

River looked at Krycek questioningly. "Daddy, you don't think I'm too old to sleep with Peter? Uncle Seth didn't like me sleeping with him. He said only babies and sissy boys slept with dolls."

Krycek pulled the little boy into his arms and hugged him. "No, River, I don't think you're too old. Peter seems like he would be a good companion to have around at night. C'mon, let's get your teeth brushed and you dressed. We are going to go down to the main dining room for breakfast this morning. That will give you an opportunity to meet some of our friends."

Skinner came strolling into the bedroom. He was holding a small picture frame. "Hey, how's our little guy doing this morning?"

"I'm fine," River said, smiling and holding up Peter, no longer afraid to be seen with him. "See what Daddy Fox did, he gave Peter a bath. Where is Daddy Fox? I want to thank him."

"He's still getting dressed. You can thank him later. I have something for you, son," Skinner said, handing River the picture frame.

"Oh cool, it's Mommy and Daddy!"

"You can keep the picture on your nightstand now," Skinner said.

River crawled across the bed and put the picture on his nightstand. Then he stood and held up his hands to Skinner. Skinner picked the boy up and River hugged him around the neck. "Thank you!"

Skinner smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome. Now why don't you let Daddy Alex help you get dressed for the day." He passed the little boy to Alex who carried him into the bathroom.

Krycek set him down on the top step of a two-step footstool in front of the sink. "I've brought the stepstool into the bathroom so you can reach the sink on your own. Have you ever brushed your teeth before?"

"No."

"I'll show you how, then I want you to do it yourself after each meal."

"Why?"

"Because it will keep your teeth from getting cavities, as well as clean them," Krycek said, squeezing toothpaste onto the toothbrush.

River looked at it skeptically. "Do you brush?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I will, too."

***

Mulder tied his tie then pulled on his suit coat, he watched through the mirror as Skinner strolled back into the bedroom with Hope and Faith. "How is River doing this morning?"

Skinner smiled, setting the girls on the floor. "He's fine. He wants to thank you for giving Peter a bath."

"Walter, when you were his age, did you ever have a stuffed animal or something that you had to sleep with at night?"

"I had a blanket that I carried everywhere with me. Even when I no longer needed it my Dad made sure that we brought it with us to this country. What about you?"

"A teddy bear, but my dad tossed it in the trash when I turned six."

"Daddy, up," Hope said, standing at Mulder's feet.

Mulder was feeling better this morning and didn't have a problem bending to pick up Hope.

"How's my Princess this morning?"

"Play, Daddy."

"Sorry, Sweetie, Daddy has to go to work. After breakfast Vicky and Melissa will be taking you and your sister down to the playground. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Mulder asked.

"No! You play." Hope grabbed and pulled on his hair.

"Ouch!"

Walter rushed over and eased Hope's fingers out of Mulder's hair and took her from him. "That isn't very nice, Hope. I want you to apologize to Daddy Fox for hurting him."

Hope gave him a pout and slapped his chest. "No!"

"She's definitely your kid," Mulder said, rubbing the side of his head.

"How's that?"

"She has a mean grip and is stubborn as hell."

Skinner frowned. "I think she gets the stubborn part from you. Now, Hope Skinner-Mulder, I want you to apologize right now!" he scolded.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"That was swift," Mulder said.

"Ssh, Angel, Daddy didn't mean to yell." Skinner rocked the baby who was crying even louder.

"Give her to me." Mulder placed his hand on Hope's back and she twisted in Skinner's arms and held her arms out to Mulder. Skinner passed her over and she clung to Mulder sniffing and sobbing against his shoulder. "Ssh, Hope, Daddy will play with you and your sister today if that's what you want." He was feeling guilty that he had been neglecting them lately. It was just that when he got home from work he was too tired and stiff to play with them.

"Fox--"

"Walter, I really haven't been spending that much time with them over the past month." Mulder kissed Hope's brow. "I'll take River, too."

"Take me where, Daddy?" River asked, running into the bedroom and over to Mulder.

"To the playground," Mulder replied.

"Can Daddy Alex come with us, too?"

Mulder looked over at Krycek who had come into the room behind River and was picking up Faith.

"Yes, if he wants to."

"That's a really tough choice, Fox," Krycek chuckled. "Let's see, either I can spend the time working on case reports or goofing off with you and the kids."

"Okay, it's settled. Hope, give your Daddy Walter a hug," Mulder said, handing her back to Skinner.

"Shall we head down for breakfast?" Skinner asked, hugging his daughter.

River tugged on Mulder's pant leg. "Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes, you may have as many pancakes as you can eat."

River smiled up at him. "Daddy, thank you for washing Peter."

"You're welcome, River." Mulder took his hand and they headed out of the room toward the elevator.

When they stepped on the elevator River looked up at the video camera. "Good morning, Arty!" he shouted.

"Good morning, River," Arty's voice boomed out of the speakers. "What a nice, polite child. Alex, you and Fox should take some lessons from him."

"Arty, stick it." Alex held up his middle finger at the video camera, angling his body so River couldn't see the gesture.

The elevator stopped one floor down and MacIver, Kazuo, and Shinji stepped on. Shinji was carrying Duncan in a bassinet and Sawada was holding Ayako.

"Good morning, lads!" MacIver drawled. Then noticed the little boy clinging to Mulder's leg. "Well, who do we have here?"

Mulder's hand petted River's head. "Guys, this is River. He's our new son. River, these are our friends Rory, Kazuo, Shinji, and their son Duncan and daughter Ayako."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, River," MacIver said, holding out his hand to the little boy to shake.

Shinji knelt down next to River. "He's adorable, Mulder, he looks a little like Alex."

River smiled at Shinji as he clung to Mulder's leg. "You're an immortal. My Daddy Alex and Daddy Fox are immortals and Daddy Walter is a sorcerer and King. What are they?" he asked, looking over at MacIver and Kazuo.

"Rory and Kazuo are sorcerers."

"I want to be a sorcerer. I'm getting tested today to find out if I can be." River looked into the bassinet and his little mind quickly switched directions. "He's really tiny...did you make him in your tummy? Daddy Fox is making a baby in his tummy, that is why it's so big."

MacIver couldn't help laughing, when he caught his breath long enough to speak, he choked out, and "If you ever put the lad up for adoption I want him!"

River looked at him puzzled and frowned.

Skinner saw the anxious expression and quickly intervened. "That is never going to happen, Rory. River is our son and we have no intention of ever giving him up."

"You're a very lucky boy, River, to have fathers like these three," MacIver said.

The elevator door opened in the lobby, and they exited heading for the dining hall. When they entered the room River stopped and looked down at the glass-tiled floor with the fish swimming beneath his feet. "Oh, Daddy, look at all the fishes." He knelt on the floor and looked through the glass.

Alex knelt next to River and looked at the fish, he hardly ever noticed the giant aquarium any longer. It was refreshing to see things through River's eyes. "They are pretty aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes. I could watch them all day."

After a few minutes had passed and it looked like River wasn't going to move any time soon. "We can watch them after we eat. You do want pancakes, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes, Daddy, with syrup and butter!"

Skinner and Mulder already had Hope and Faith in their highchairs, and Skinner had placed a booster seat on one of the chairs. Alex lifted River into the chair and pushed it closer to the table. River looked around smiling at all the people in the restaurant, he was sure this was the prettiest place he'd ever been. He listened as Alex told the waiter to bring him pancakes, milk, and orange juice.

River continued to look happily around the room then his eyes widen fearfully. "Daddy Walter, there's a big, mean looking n'thral! Please don't let him hurt us!"

Skinner looked over at Duffy who stood in the dining room doorway gazing around the restaurant. Duffy's eyes met Skinner's and he started over to them.

"River, that is Duffy, he's a nice n'thral and wouldn't hurt a fly," Skinner said.

"Yeah, but what about little boys? Uncle Seth said that n'thrals eat little boys."

"That's not true, River. Your Uncle just told you that to scare you." Mulder knew most humans were afraid of n'thrals. It would take a very long time for it to go away, if ever. Even now that they were distributing the sexual suppressant drug to all n'thrals, and the giants were starting to fit back into society, the fear still lingered.

"I'd much rather eat pancakes," Duffy said, stopping at the table at the same time the waiter arrived carrying a tray with their food.

River was torn between his fear of Duffy and the big plate of pancakes the waiter set in front of him, his eyes widened, and his fear won out, in a quivering little voice he said, "Y-you can have m-my pancakes, just don't eat me."

Duffy sighed; it broke his heart to see the fear in the little boy's eyes. He knelt down next to the table. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you or eat your pancakes."

"River, Duffy is a friend of ours, there's nothing to be afraid of," Krycek said, leaning over and hugging River reassuringly.

River looked into Duffy's gentle eyes, and didn't see anything scary. "Okay, I'll try not to be afraid of you."

"Good, eat your pancakes before I change my mind. They really do look delicious," Duffy said, grinning, he climbed back to his feet.

Krycek spread butter on River's pancakes then poured maple syrup over them and cut them into little bite size pieces. He handed the little boy the fork. "Here eat your breakfast."

"You're welcome to join us, Duffy," Mulder said.

"Thank you, Mulder, but I'm waiting for Ari..."

Ari came strolling up carrying his daughter in a bassinet. "I'm here, sorry we're late."

Duffy took the bassinet and gave Ari a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey, who's this cute little guy?" Ari asked, kneeling down next to River.

River was watching the redheaded immortal in awe, completely forgetting all about his pancakes. "I'm River...who are you?"

"Ari. It's a pleasure to meet you, River."

"You're tall, is Duffy your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Are you staying with Mulder, Alex, and Walter?"

"They're my new daddies. Why do you call him Mulder? His name is Fox."

Ari looked over at Mulder, and mocked surprise, he knew perfectly well Mulder's first name. "Really? Fox? I didn't know that." He then met Alex's eyes. "River, you look like Alex, are you related?" he asked, caressing the side of River's face with the back of his fingers, there was something special about this little boy.

"He's my daddy," River said. He watched in amazement as Duffy took the little baby out of the bassinet and cradled her lovingly. His fear toward the giant vanished as he realized how gentle Duffy was.

Krycek chuckled. "That's right, son. Now, I suggest you eat your pancakes before they get cold." He had been keeping them warm for the child who seemed more interested in all the people in the dining room than eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot," River smiled and picked back up his fork. "It was nice meeting you, Ari."

"It was nice meeting you too, River." Ari stood and looped an arm through Duffy's. "Let's find us a table, MacDuff."

River was making good progress on his short stack of pancakes, when he looked over toward the door just as Jeffrey and Ian entered the restaurant. His mouth dropped open. "Daddy, Daddy, there's a man who has wings just like a bird!"

Mulder snickered, looking over toward Jeffrey who was heading over to sit with Ari and Duffy. "Would you like to meet him, River?"

"You know him?"

"He's my brother, Jeff."

"Really? How come he has wings?"

"An evil sorcerer cast a spell on him," Mulder said, thinking it was easier to explain that way than trying to tell him about the serum that CGB Spender forcefully gave Jeffrey that turned him into a Seraph.

"Oh my, is Daddy Walter more powerful than the evil sorcerer?"

"Yes," Mulder said.

"Fox--" Skinner's voice warned.

"Your Daddy Walter is the most powerful sorcerer in *all* the world," Mulder added to annoy his lover.

"Good," River replied then went back to eating his pancakes while keeping an eye on the birdman.

***

White Mountain  
Friday, September 22  
9:00 a.m.

Havock wandered through the hallways and tunnels of the fortress. He had been surprised that CGB Spender hadn't locked him in his room, but allowed him to roam freely. That was, until he realized how truly hopeless it was to escape. The barrier surrounding the mountain made it impossible especially without his powers. If he could kill Spender or find out how he was draining his powers, he might stand a chance.

He turned down another dark, unknown corridor this place gave even him the creeps. He had done some horrendous things in his life, sexually torturing and killing countless men, but even he wasn't nearly as sadistic as the Batman. Shudders still racked his body at the memories of Spender showing him into his dining room and the human heads mounted to the walls on plaques as one might mount a deer head. The creature had said they were members of Ari Summers' gang and showed him a large empty plaque where he planned to mount Summer's n'thral lover's head. Havock had no idea who Ari Summers was, but when he asked Spender where the plaque was for Summers' head, the Batman laughed and said he wouldn't dream of beheading an immortal, he had other plans for Summers. A new immortal? That surprised Havock, he wondered how this Ari Summers was able to hide what he was for so long.

Havock turned down another passageway and found himself in the fortress's dungeon. He heard sobbing coming from inside one of the cells and he peeked inside, discovering a naked, young man huddled on a bed made out of straw on the cold stone floor. Havock crept down the cellblock and found men in each of the cells.

"You shouldn't be down here," Fyodorov said, stepping out of the shadows.

Havock smiled at the annoying little man. Normally, he'd have killed the man for talking to him, but he needed an ally inside this place. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this area was restricted. Marat, isn't it?"

"Yes. The Master doesn't like his pets to be disturbed."

"His pets? What is he doing with these men? Have they crossed him in someway?"

"No. Since Ari Summers made off with the Master's immortal lovers, he has been collecting men to fill their void. The Master is very virile and requires several men to satisfy his sexual appetites daily. You're lucky that he is saving you for his son or you'd have found yourself in one of his kennels." Marat led the way out of the dungeon.

"Kennels?"

A look of disgust flashed briefly across Fyodorov's face. "It's what the Master prefers to call the cells. The slaves are no better than animals to him and he works at dehumanizing them. He's had their vocal cords snipped, and he doesn't allow them to walk upright, they have to crawl on the ground like animals."

Havock felt his cock stir, he found the whole concept arousing. When he escaped, he'd have to set up his own kennels. "Oh, those poor men, this is despicable! Did he treat his immortals that way?"

Fyodorov found himself warming to this good-looking man. "To an extent, he liked them to wear a collar and lease at times. But for the most part, he treated them with reverence. He dressed them in furs and jewels and they were free to wander the fortress."

"Has he told you anything about his plans for his son and I?"

Fyodorov's face went stormy. "Mulder is a good man. I wish the Master would just leave him alone."

"I hold no ill will toward Agent Mulder, even though he tried to have me re-incarcerated for a crime I didn't commit. I hate the idea of being forced into having a sexual relationship with Mulder, against his will. Maybe the Master will change his mind," Havock said, while tightly concealing his thoughts from the clairvoyant as he followed the little man up the staircase.

Fyodorov was relieved to find that this handsome man shared his views. Maybe they could work together and get away from CGB Spender. "Yes, we can only hope he does." The Russian clairvoyant stopped in front of Havock's quarters. "Why don't you get some rest? The Master tends to stay up all evening and might request your company throughout the night."

"Thanks for the advice, Marat." Havock shook his hand smiling warmly. "I predict that we shall become close friends." He let go and entered his room, thinking that he might just stay around long enough to get his hands on Mulder.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, September 22  
9:40 a.m.

Doctor Pendrell had a sheet draped over River's small body as the boy lay on his side upon the exam table. Alex stood by the head of the table holding the little boy's hand and petting his head as he whispered reassuring words to him. Doctor Pendrell smoothed the sheet back over River's body and peeled off his rubber gloves. "He's perfectly fine, Alex," he said. He had been checking for signs of sexual abuse. "You can get him dressed. I should have the results back from the genetic tests later this afternoon."

Krycek was openly relieved as he helped River sit up and started getting him dressed. "Kyle, can I have a word with you in private?" They hadn't told the doctor their suspicions about River being a pre-immortal. He thought it would be better if the doctor knew and did the genetic tests himself instead of sending it off to the lab.

"Sure, Alex. River can join Mulder and your girls in the waiting room."

River had been unusually quiet throughout the exam. Krycek was a little concerned. "River, would you be okay waiting with Daddy Fox?" he asked, lacing the little boy's shoes.

River just nodded.

Krycek sighed, and hugged the boy. "River, what's wrong?"

River shook his head, not wanting to talk.

"River, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

River started crying. "He h-h-hurt me and you didn't s-stop him. I thought you would protect me."

Alex scooped the little boy into his arms. "Oh, baby, Doctor Pendrell was only giving you an exam. He needed to take a blood sample and vaccinate you against diseases. I'm sorry I should have explained it to you before hand, so you knew what to expect. I'm so sorry, River. Forgive me?"

This was the first time anyone had ever apologized to River and it puzzled him. He didn't know what to make of a grownup asking for his forgiveness; he thought that he liked it. "I-I, okay."

"Good. I'll take you out to Daddy Fox."

Mulder stood, setting Hope on her feet as Alex carried River into the waiting room. It was obvious to him that the little boy had been crying. "Alex, what happened?" He took the little boy from Alex and River wrapped his arms around Mulder's neck and his legs around Mulder's waist just above his belly, clinging desperately to Mulder, River started sobbing again and buried his face into Mulder's shoulder.

"I didn't think to explain what was going to happen in the doctor's office. He's upset because Kyle gave him a couple of shots, checked him for sexual abuse, and took a blood sample."

Mulder was a little surprised. "Alex, I only wanted him to be genetically tested, I wasn't bringing him here to be vaccinated and probed."

"I'm sorry, Fox, but he needed to be checked and he should have been vaccinated two years ago. I have to go back and talk to Kyle for a few minutes." Krycek turned and headed back to the exam room.

Mulder sighed, he knew Alex was right, but he didn't want River to go through all of that at once. "River, ssh, it's going to be okay. Remember we talked about the doctor taking the blood sample from you, its what will determine what you are going to be when you grow up. You would have had to have the shots eventually, they are to protect you from catching any nasty diseases." He sat back in the chair repositioning the little boy on his knees. God, what he wouldn't give to have his lap back.

"Wifuw, no cry," Faith said, climbing up on the chair next her daddy and the little boy.

River turned his head and looked at her. "I-I'm not crying, only babies cry."

"Wifuw cry," Faith said.

"I do not!"

"Ssh, River, it's okay to cry. I still cry when I'm sad or hurt. You don't think I'm a baby do you?" Mulder asked.

"You really cry?" River asked, surprised.

"Yes. It is good to be brave and strong, but it is okay to cry, too."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Why don't you play with your sisters while we wait for Daddy Alex to return." Mulder set the boy on his feet, then lifted Faith off the chair and set her on the floor. River took her hand and they went over to play with Hope who was stacking building blocks.

Alex came back into the waiting room, and sat next to Mulder. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine, Alex. This is all very new to him, it is going to take him a while to adjust." Mulder reached over and grasped Alex's hand. "He doesn't blame you."

Alex leaned over and kissed Mulder on the lips. "Thanks, Fox. Shall we take them to the playground now? After all, it is one of the reasons we're playing hooky from work."

Mulder stood and clapped his hands together. "C'mon, munchkins, it's time to go to the playground."

Hope dropped her block and came running over. "Play!"

***

Andy Nelson submitted his request for two weeks of vacation. He wasn't too thrilled about the trip he was going to make to White Mountain, but if his plans to get rid of Mulder were to be successful, he had to directly deal directly with the Batman.

"Andy, be careful on the mainland. If it was me, I'd go to New York," Agent Donovan said, approving his request.

"Don't worry, I plan to be very careful. I'm going to be visiting a friend out west," Nelson said, heading out the door.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, September 22  
6:00 p.m.

Mulder sat stiffly in his chair at the head of the dining room table, his head was pounding over the noise level in the room. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Walter and Alex were discussing Walter's attempts to contact CGB Spender. Their nannies were all chatting amicably with each other. River had made instant friends with Yori and Lev's son Sammy and the two boys were asking nonstop questions of each other. Yori's other boys were equally noisy and Hope was chattering away, the only one who was quiet was Faith.

"Boys, quiet down!" Yori shouted as he rolled the serving cart into the room. He winked over at Mulder who smiled back gratefully at him as the room became quiet.

Lev helped Yori distribute the meals. He set a covered plate in front of River. Lifting the lid, the little boy's eyes grew huge; the plate was overflowing. River didn't think he could eat so much food.

Krycek read his mind. "Eat as much as you can, River. I'm sure one of the bigger boys will be happy to finish what you have left."

"I call dibs on it," Chris shouted. "Don't worry, River, send anything you can't eat down my way."

Mulder wasn't feeling too well, looking down at the stuffed cabbage rolls, boiled parsley potatoes, and lima beans, made him feel nauseous. He set his napkin down and got up from his chair.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Skinner asked.

"I'm feeling a little sick. I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Vicky, Melissa, Sean, take care of the children, please," Skinner said, as he and Krycek set their napkins down and stood to follow Mulder.

"Guys, stay and eat. I'll be fine on my own. I'm only going back to our bedroom."

Skinner hooked an arm around his back and steered Mulder out the door. "We're sure you'll be fine, but we are going with you."

Mulder sighed; he didn't feel up to arguing. Therefore, he allowed his lovers to help him back to their room.

"Is your back hurting you again?"

"Yes, and my feet, my nipples, my skin itches, not to mention I have a headache," he complained.

"Poor, baby. A think another hot bath is in order and we'll be sure to massage your feet," Skinner said.

Mulder just wanted to lie down and sleep, but he allowed his lovers to steer him up the steps to their bathroom. He didn't even protest when they stripped him and lovingly caressed his body. Mulder was no longer self-conscious about how he looked. Both Walter and Alex went out of their way to make him feel attractive and sexually desirable. When the bathtub finished filling they helped him down the steps into the hot water. Mulder forgot about his desire to lie down as the water soothed his aching joints and limbs.

Walter sat behind him and massaged the aching muscles in his neck, while Alex took care of his feet. He didn't know when Walter's talented fingers made the trek from his neck down to his penis, but he was being skillfully jerked off. After several skillful twists and strokes his body arched up and he came as all tension drained out of him.

"Feel better, babe?" Skinner whispered in his ear.

"Mm, yes, my headache is completely gone and I no longer feel sick."

"Good, because you have one more spot that needs to be massaged." Skinner fingers delved into Mulder's cleft and found his anus.

"Oh God, Walter," Mulder moaned, leaning back against his chest. The only benefit of his current condition was that his anus and rectum had become more sensitive to stimulation. For the first time in his life, he had become truly multi-orgasmic, and to top it off, he was now hornier than hell.

Krycek mouth lowered over his nipple, sucking and teasing it with his teeth. "Are your nipples still sore, Fox?" he asked, between swipes with his tongue.

Mulder shook his head; even if they were, he was too far-gone to notice. His fingers laced through Alex's silky hair holding his head against his chest as he knelt on the bottom seat while Skinner's fingers prepared him. Skinner's large hands spread his legs apart and he mounted Mulder. Mulder let out a strangled, joyful sob as his lover's cock slid into him rubbing against the sensitive walls of his rectum.

Krycek had shifted up so Mulder could rest his head on his shoulder and he could support Mulder's upper body as Skinner fucked him. They had become very careful of Mulder's welfare when having sex with him. They didn't want to chance hurting him or the babies by being too rough.

Mulder sighed with delight as he rested his head on Krycek's strong shoulder, welcoming his physical support. The feel of Skinner's massive organ opening him up and sliding deep inside him was the most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt. It lessened all of the aches and pains he had felt all day. "Harder, Walter," he gasped.

"Don't be a backseat driver, Fox. I'm going hard enough, just relax and enjoy," Skinner ground out. The walls of Mulder's rectum were squeezing and contracting around his organ sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He had never experienced anything like it before Mulder was pregnant. Just one of the added benefits that he and Alex got to enjoy.

Mulder cried out, he was coming as Skinner continued to thrust relentlessly into him. The surge of his orgasm went on for countless moments. Just when it was ebbing, Skinner was coming and the force of his lover's orgasm sent Mulder over the edge again.

Skinner didn't slow down after his first orgasm; he continued to plow into Mulder. He knew that nothing helped Mulder sleep better than being fully sated, and he was determined to totally exhaust his lover.

The pressure of his lover's massive cock buried deep inside brushing against his sensitive prostate was too much for Mulder and he was soon becoming erect again.

An hour had passed and Skinner and Krycek had switched places. The sound of Mulder's gentle snoring told them that they had been successful in getting their lover to sleep. "Walter, I think we can put sleeping beauty to bed now," Krycek said, pulling reluctantly out of Mulder's body.

Skinner turned off the heaters in the bathtub and pulled the plugged. He used his powers to dry Mulder before they carried him back to their bed.

"So, what are we going to do about River?" Krycek asked, sitting on the edge of the bed watching Mulder sleep.

"What do you mean?"

"The test results are back on River. Do we tell him that he is a pre-immortal, or keep him in the dark until he is older?" Krycek asked.

"I hate lying to the little guy, but we can't take the chance of anyone else finding out about him."

"Okay, so what do you want to tell him?"

"Let's just tell River that he is not going to be a sorcerer, clairvoyant, ghoul, or a n'thral. We don't have to tell him anymore than that; he'll just assume that he is going to be human. That way we aren't directly lying to him," Skinner said.

"Sounds reasonable," Krycek replied.

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, October 15  
2:00 p.m.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Oh, Daddy, it's a party!" River cried out, looking around at all the people and the huge cake sitting in the middle of the table. Colorful balloons and crepe paper hug from everywhere and there was music playing over the speakers.

Krycek chuckled, holding River's hand as the little boy excitedly bounced up and down. "River, it's not just a party. It's your birthday party. Do you see that big sign? It says Happy Fifth Birthday River."

"Really, for me?"

"Yes, for you. Why don't you go thank Daddy Walter and Daddy Fox."

River smiled and raced across the room to where Mulder and Skinner stood with the other guests. He threw himself into Skinner's arms. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Skinner hugged him. "You're welcome, son."

"Thank you too, Daddy Fox," River said, looking over to Mulder.

Mulder brushed the hair out of the little boy's eyes. "Were you surprised?"

"Yes, very surprised. Are all those presents mine?" he whispered.

Mulder chuckled. "You're the only birthday boy here, so I'd say that is a big yes."

"Cool! There are so many more people and presents than were at your birthday party, Daddy. If you want to have some of my presents you can."

Skinner chuckled. "River, Daddy Fox's party was small because he asked us not to have a large one for him." Skinner carried River a little ways away from Mulder and whispered. "But just between you and me, Daddy Alex and I are going to have a very big party next year for Daddy Fox when he turns forty." He set River back on the floor as Scully walked over to them and smiled at Skinner then looked down at River.

"Happy birthday, River. Do you like your party so far?" she asked.

"Yes! There are so many people, Scully." River had taken to using Mulder's name for her, when almost everyone else referred to her as Dana. "Is Mikey going to have a big party?"

"Mikey will have a big party, but nothing as big as this."

Sammy came running over with Matthew Scully. "River, cool party! Let's play."

"Okay. Bye, Scully."

River ran off with the two boys.

Mulder came over stopping at their side as they watched the boys race across the dining hall. "Have you ever seen so much energy? Those three will be going nonstop until bedtime," he chuckled.

Skinner smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to chat with some of our other guests. If you need anything holler."

Scully watched Skinner leave then turned to Mulder. "How are you doing, Mulder?" she asked, concerned. Mulder was no longer able to work; his pregnancy was taking too much out of him. Therefore, Scully didn't get as much time to talk to him as she had in the past.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I feel like crap most of the time...and sometimes I feel extremely embarrassed," he sighed. "I haven't had to shave in over two weeks, my hormones are all fucked up."

"Lack of facial hair was one of the things Justin complained about the most. But it did grow back after he had the baby, so I'm sure it will for you, too. How are Walter and Alex handling your pregnancy?"

Mulder smiled. "If it weren't for them I'd be going out of my mind. They have been very supportive and loving. I think my sex life is better now than it was before I was pregnant. I just wish I didn't feel and look like a beached whale."

Krycek came over carrying a plate brimming with food from the buffet table. "Fox, you have to try the lox and cream cheese on rye," he said, holding the plate so Mulder could pick up the little tea sandwich. "Dana, would you like one?" He held the plate out to her and she selected a little sandwich. "Fox has been having cravings for seafood lately."

"Mm, this is good. What else did you bring us?" Mulder asked, looking back on the plate and using the plastic fork to select a slice of pickled herring.

"Why don't we go sit down at one of the tables," Scully suggested as she grabbed some cheese and crackers off the plate.

"Sounds like a plan." Krycek led them over to a round table where they were soon joined by Hans, Frohike, Langly, and Byers.

"That is some fine spread you guys put out, Mulder," Frohike said, setting down two plates. One was overflowing with shrimp. "How's the lovely Dana today?"

"I'm fine, Frohike."

"What's your opinion of arranged marriages?" Frohike went on.

"I think they're barbaric. Why?" Scully reached over and selected a strawberry off Krycek's plate.

"I was thinking that my Marsha and your Mikey would make a good couple."

"Frohike, they're not even a year old yet. How can you make such an asinine assumption?"

"You forget that I am a clairvoyant, and I sometimes can see the future," Frohike said casually, he picked up a shrimp and dunked it in some cocktail sauce. "Have you ever wondered about the origin of the word cocktail?"

Everyone turned and stared at him.

Mulder started chuckling. "I could see you and Scully as in-laws, Frohike. Oh and there are seven different stories involving the origin of the word cocktail."

Hans smiled. "Dana, I think it would be really nice if our daughter ended up marrying your son."

Scully smiled at him. She could easily put up with Frohike for Hans sake. "We'll let them make that decision, Hans."

Mulder looked around at the crowd of family and friends. He lost himself in thought and daydreams of the future. He came back to the present and smiled as he watched Walter holding River, while the whole room sang happy birthday to him and the little boy blew out the candles on the cake.

The present opening passed slowly. When River was on the last one Krycek got up and excused himself. He came back a few minutes later holding a German Shepherd puppy with a bow around its neck. Mulder felt the world spin. The puppy had the same markings of Rex, his dog for a few brief months.

River squealed with delight and ran over to Krycek. "Daddy, is he mine?"

"Yes, all yours. But you have to promise to help take care of him," Krycek said, handing the boy the puppy.

"Oh yes, Daddy, I'll take really good care of him."

Skinner knelt next to them, he looked over to the table where Mulder sat, and realized how hard this must be for him. "That is a really nice puppy, River. Why don't you take him over to meet your friends? I need to have a word with Daddy Alex."

"Okay! Come on, Rex, I'll introduce you to Sammy and Matthew."

Tears streamed down Mulder's cheeks when he heard the name River had given his puppy. He wiped at his eyes and Frohike looked over at him sympathetically. "Come on, Mulder, I'll help you back to your apartment."

Scully and Hans were confused. They had no idea why Mulder was suddenly crying and being led out of the dining hall by Frohike.

Krycek was irate. "Walter, why haven't you ever told me this before? I'd never have gotten River a puppy if I knew about Fox and this dog he owned."

"Alex, it wasn't just a dog, it was a German Shepherd named Rex, and its markings were similar to the puppy you got River. I can't believe River named the puppy Rex."

"It's not strange. One of his storybooks has a puppy named Rex in it," Alex said. "I'll go talk to Fox." He started back to the dining hall then stopped and headed toward the elevator instead.

When he arrived in their bedroom he found Frohike sitting on the bed and Mulder curled up on his side. "Don't you guys ever talk?" Frohike grumbled as he stood up to leave.

"Fox, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Rex . . .Walter just told me the whole tale."

"God, Alex, it still hurts so much. I can still see that n'thral crushing Rex's body. He sacrificed his life for me, you know."

"No, I didn't. You never told me much about that time in your life." Krycek lay behind him and wrapped his arms around Mulder's body, resting his hand on his belly. "I'm sorry about Rex. I will give the puppy away if it will make you feel better."

Mulder laced his fingers through Alex's fingers. "No. Don't. I'll get over it. It was just a shock."

"Do you want to go back down to the party?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Mulder lay silently remembering his dog for nearly a half-hour. This dog wasn't his Rex; it was only a puppy. He had to get over his grief for River. "Okay. Let's go back down."

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, December 10  
7:00 p.m.

Mulder stood in front of the closed glass door to the veranda watching the snowflakes drift past the outside floodlights. His hand rested on his immense belly as he worried his bottom lip. He was trembling uncontrollably.

"Fox, come to dinner," Skinner said, walking up behind him. He was concerned about Fox. His lover was six days overdue and having a harder and harder time sleeping at night. Walking alone had become a chore for him. Either he or Alex had to be with Fox wherever he went. Their doctor had suggested that he swim and walk more, hoping that it would speed things along, but as the days passed Fox only got grumpier and would breakdown weeping for seemingly no reason, so Walter and Alex had to walk around him very carefully. Skinner's hands caressed his shoulders. "Hey, Babe, you're shaking like a leaf."

"I think I'm in labor," Mulder whispered not taking his eyes off the falling snow.

"How long? Are you having contractions? How far apart are they?" Skinner asked excitedly.

"Wa-Walter, I-I don't think I ca-can do this," he said with a quiver in his voice.

"Fox, it's going to be all right. This is the day we've been waiting for." Skinner rubbed Mulder's back as he spoke soothingly to him.

"Walter, couldn't you just teleport them out?"

"No. Fox, I'm afraid that could hurt them or I might teleport out too much and injure you. Then there are your body's built-in defenses, it might not allow outside interference. I'm sorry but we're going to have to do this the natural way," Skinner said, wrapping his arms around Mulder from behind.

Mulder threw him off, stepping away from his touch. "What the *hell* do you mean WE! Are you going to be pushing out three bowling balls through your bellybutton?" he snapped.

"No, but I will be there for you. And, Fox, I love you, and it does kill me to see you in pain."

Mulder's arms wrapped around his middle just above his belly, he was fidgety. "G-God, Walter, I-I'm terrified! This is it. I'm actually going to have them..." He suddenly groaned as a mild contraction coursed through his belly, he grimaced and bent over briefly.

"How far apart, Fox?" Skinner asked anxiously. He didn't like seeing Fox in pain and Walter was suddenly worried that he'd be like one of those men who passed out during the birth.

"I don't know. Maybe ten minutes." Mulder rubbed his belly trying to ease the discomfort away.

"Fox, how long have you been in labor?" Skinner asked softly.

"I-I think since last night, but I wasn't sure until a few hours ago. I thought it was only gas pains at first, but then I started to notice that the cramps were coming at pretty even intervals."

"I'm contacting Doctor Pendrell...he wanted you in as soon as your labor started." Skinner telepathically contacted the doctor and Alex.

"Walter, I don't want to have my babies in an isolation room," Mulder said sadly, stepping back over to the window to look outside at the snow. He fought back tears.

Walter waked over and hugged him. Then he turned Mulder so he could kiss him comfortingly on the lips. "I know, Fox. Don't worry; you'll never know the room is anything but a bedroom. I've taken care of everything."

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked, dashing into the room.

Mulder pulled away from Walter. "No. I feel like crap and I'm scared out of my fucking mind."

"We'll be here for you, Fox," Alex said, wrapping his arms around Mulder from behind, and caressed his belly. "Just think, this time tomorrow I'll be able to get my arms all the way around you."

Mulder grumbled, "With my luck I'll probably still be in labor."

"I doubt that, Fox, if your contractions are only ten minutes apart it might be only a few more hours," Skinner said. "Let's go. We can call our friends from the hospital."

Mulder sighed as he allowed Walter and Alex to help him out of their bedroom and to the elevator. Both men had an arm around Mulder's back and a hand on his arm.

Arty's voice came to life as the elevator descended. "Prince Fox, now don't you worry about a thing I'll watch the girls and River closely while you are gone. Just concern yourself with delivering our new family members."

"Who's been messing with your programming, Arty?" Mulder asked suspiciously.

"Can't I show a little concern without the third degree, Sweetie?"

"It is a first, but thank you for your concern," Mulder replied.

They exited the elevator and took the access tunnel to the horizontal lift. Skinner and Krycek helped ease Mulder down into the seat. Mulder closed his eyes and clenched his hands as he rode out another mild contraction as the lift whisked them to the hospital section. Doctor Pendrell met them at the lift with a wheelchair and they helped Mulder in to it. Mulder didn't complain. His feet were killing him and it felt good to get off them for a while.

Mulder frowned when they arrived on the delivery floor and they wheeled him through two sets of airtight doors. "Walter, I thought you said I wouldn't know that I was in an isola..." Mulder stopped talking as he was wheeled into an elegantly furnished bedroom. Against one wall was an area to bathe the infants and three incubators were arranged in a row in preparation for their arrival.

"What do you think, Babe?" Skinner asked. "I even had them install a television to help pass the time. In this room we have a shower and a bath."

"Walter, it is very nice," Mulder said, surprised.

"Prince Fox, please get undressed. Then I want you to hop up on the bed, I want to check how dilated you are," Pendrell said, helping Mulder out of the wheelchair and over to the bed.

"I'm not hopping up on anything in this condition," Mulder quipped as he started to undress with help from Alex. Then Alex helped him on with a white, terrycloth robe over his boxers. He turned with his back to the bed. "Walter, Alex, can you give me a hand?" His lovers put a hand under each armpit then one around his thighs and lifted him on to the bed.

"Okay, lie back and relax this isn't going to hurt," Pendrell said as he pushed open the robe and probed Mulder's belly. One of the male nurses stood next to the bed waiting to assist the doctor if necessary.

The bed was raised, so Mulder's upper body was at a forty-five degree angle. He watched as the doctor inserted a gloved finger into his navel. "I wish you would have come in sooner, Prince Fox," the doctor scolded realizing how far along he was. He removed his finger and walked over to the equipment cart and retrieved the blood pressure equipment.

"I was trying to figure out a way to get out of coming in all together," Mulder confessed.

"So how long does he have, Kyle?" Walter asked

"It shouldn't be too much longer. He's at three centimeters."

"Can't you narrow it down?" Mulder groaned.

Pendrell smiled at him and ignored the question. "Prince Fox, how are you feeling?" he asked. He had attached sensors to Mulder's belly and was monitoring the contractions and the babies' heart rates as he took Mulder's blood pressure then checked his heart rate.

"My back and feet are killing me and I need to pee."

"Good, I could use a urine sample. Nurse, would you bring a urinal over and assist Prince Fox," Pendrell said.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse walked over to a cart and pulled out a plastic urinal from the bottom drawer, and he carried it back to the bed.

Mulder blushed as the bottle was positioned between his thighs. The nurse smiled reassuringly at him then reached his gloved hand into Mulder's boxers and grasped his penis, positioning it over the opening of the bottle. Mulder was no longer able to reach his own penis, so he couldn't protest the nurse doing it for him. His bladder was momentarily bashful and it took several minutes before he started peeing. After Mulder was done, the nurse tucked his penis back in and carried the container into the bathroom. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and the nurse came back into the room with the empty urinal.

Pendrell monitored Mulder's contractions for thirty minutes, before removing the sensors. "I would suggest taking a nice hot shower with your husbands. They can give you a massage while you're in there and it will help to kill a little time and help you relax."

Mulder clenched Alex's hand as he experienced another contraction. "A shower sounds good," Mulder said, and his lovers helped him off the bed and into the bathroom, removing his robe and boxers.

Walter and Alex stripped then stepped into the shower with him. Skinner pulled down the plastic bench and Mulder gratefully sat on it as the hot water pounded his sore flesh. Walter knelt at his feet and started to massage them while Alex stood next to his side and took care of his back, hips, and shoulders. The heat from the water and Walter and Alex's ministrations seemed to make the contractions less painful and Mulder closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off. He wasn't sure how much time had past when he was awakened by a finger entering his navel.

Pendrell knelt beside the chair, checking Mulder's current dilation. Mulder wondered how long he had been out. It must have been a while because Walter and Alex were dressed, and Alex was drying him with a towel.

"You're still at three centimeters, Prince Fox. If you're up to it, I would suggest that you take a walk to help speed things up," Pendrell said, standing. "I have to check on some things. I'll be back in an hour to check in on you." Pendrell turned and left the bathroom.

Alex helped Mulder to his feet while Walter helped him back on with boxers and robe.

Skinner kissed Mulder softly. "You're doing really well, Fox," he murmured.

"You don't suppose it would be possible for me to sleep throughout it?" Mulder asked as they led him to the bathroom door. He made it three steps and doubled over as a painful contraction hit.

"Oh, damn, that one hurt," he gasped. "How long were we in the shower?"

"About forty-five minutes. We would have gotten out sooner, but we didn't want to wake you."

A couple of male nurses were in the room getting things set up. Mulder nodded in greeting to them and they smiled back. Mulder noticed that the bed had been lowered and there was a plastic sheet on the lower half where his belly would be positioned.

"We thought that you'd prefer to start off on your side instead of your back. Would you like to lie down now or do as Kyle suggested and go for a stroll around the hospital? Walking might help move things along quicker," Krycek said.

Mulder frowned at the prospect of lying down for one or more hours. Although, he didn't relish the idea of walking in his present condition, it sounded preferable to lying in bed waiting. "A stroll?"

"Good." Krycek knelt and helped Mulder step into a pair of ugly slippers with smiley faces on them, and they left the room.

Skinner and Krycek stayed protectively at Mulder's sides; each had a hand on his arm and one in the center of his back as they walked slowly down the hallway. They stopped a couple of times to wait out a contraction, holding him securely and murmuring soothing words to him.

"Don't worry, Fox, we have you. Try concentrating on how happy our children will be to see the new babies," Krycek said, rubbing his back.

Mulder was worried; it felt like the baby could pop out at any moment so he kept a hand over his navel just in case as he slowly shuffled down the hallway. His bladder was empty but still the pressure on it gave him the feeling like he had to pee.

As they passed by the waiting room Scully came rushing out, she was followed by several of their friends who were camping out waiting. "Mulder, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to but on a brave front, but failing miserably.

Scully petted his arm reassuringly. "Kyle was by and said it shouldn't be much longer. Don't worry, Mulder, the pain is insignificant when compared with the end product. When you set your eyes on your new daughters nothing else will matter," she assured.

"Thanks, Scully." Mulder thought that was easy for her to say, she wasn't in labor. He cried out and doubled up in pain. That contraction felt different from the others it was more of a pulsating pain, like being squeezed from the inside. When he caught his breath, he gasped, "Ah...Guys, I think we better get me back to the room." The front of his robe was stained with pink fluids.

"Oh my God! Hold on, Fox!" Skinner shouted. A wheelchair magically appeared behind Mulder, and Krycek quickly helped him to sit. Skinner's palms were sweaty as he realized that this was it.

Scully stifled a smile as she watched the panic looks on Walter's and Alex's faces. "Guys, just because Mulder's leaking some fluids that doesn't mean he is going to have the baby right away."

"Ah, yeah, right, we know that, Dana," Skinner said uncertainly. He quickly followed behind Alex as he wheeled Mulder back to the room and notified the doctors of the situation telepathically. Pendrell came rushing in as they were positioning Mulder on his side on the bed.

He assisted them removing Mulder's robe and covered his body with a sheet. Alex sat cross-legged at the head of the bed and cradled Fox's head in his lap and whispered reassurances, while Skinner sat behind Mulder massaging his shoulders. Pendrell pasted the sensors onto Mulder's chest and belly, while the nurse inserted an IV. Then he checked Mulder's dilation.

"Well, that was quick, Prince Fox, you're already dilated to seven centimeters," the doctor said.

Mulder looked tiredly at him. His face was pale after the scare in the hallway. He then glanced over at the nurses and the other doctor. "Don't you have to put on your biohazard suits?"

"We decided that the suits would be too cumbersome. There is a team standing by just in case we run into problems."

Mulder sensed that wasn't the real reason, but he was in too much pain to argue. He felt they were only doing it to make this delivery easier for him to bear.

"Fox, focus on this." Alex held a photograph of Hope and Faith in front of Mulder's eyes. "Just think about how happy they will be with their new sisters. Now breathe, in through your nose then out through your mouth. That is it, Fox. Just like that." He gently caressed Mulder's shoulder.

Skinner watched the monitor as another contraction was starting. "Okay, Fox, take a deep breath." He soothingly massaged Mulder's back throughout it. "You're doing really well, Fox, it won't be much longer."

Mulder was in a daze as he listened to Skinner and Krycek's voices. The pain was unbelievable and he was feeling light-headed and feared that he might pass out. He tried to do as Alex asked and lose himself in memories of his little girls, but the pain would always bring him crashing back to reality.

"Prince Fox, how are you feeling?" Pendrell asked.

"My back hurts," he whimpered.

Pendrell looked up at Skinner. "Your Majesty, you'll need to apply a little pressure to his back. Make a fist and press it into his lower back. Prince Fox will tell you when you found the right spot," he advised.

"Lower, Walter," Mulder said. "Yeah, right there."

Pendrell nodded at Skinner. "Now apply pressure to that spot during his contractions."

Krycek looked up at the clock. A full hour and a half had passed since they brought Fox back to his room. He couldn't stand to see Fox in so much pain and he kept looking at his lover's distended belly and hoping that the baby would just pop out. His fingers combed through Fox's sweat-soaked hair. When the next contraction ripped through Fox's body, his lover arched up as a gusher of fluids spilled out of his navel collecting on the plastic tarp.

Pendrell knelt beside the bed. "You're doing excellent, Prince Fox. The first baby's head has crowned...I want you to push with the next contraction." He had one hand on Mulder's belly and waited to support the baby when she came out.

Skinner held his breath as the monitor showed the next contraction starting. "Take a deep breath and push, Fox," he coached, and applied pressure with his fist to Fox's lower back. He watched as the tiny infant was being expelled from his lover's expanded navel. His belly contorted and contracted as the doctor helped guide the baby out then pulled her the rest of the way out. This was the seraph's baby. She looked human except she had small wings on her back. Skinner watched Pendrell use a bulb syringe to clean out her mouth and nose. He then passed her to one of the nurses who took her over to the table to clean her. One of the other nurses collected all of the fluids pooled on the plastic tarp beneath Mulder's belly. It was another twenty minutes before the pouch was delivered and the nurse collected that as well. Krycek used a washcloth to clean the sweat and tears of pain off Fox's brow and face.

Doctor Bradford came over to the bed after checking the baby. "The baby is doing fine, she's healthy and weighs four pounds, two ounces."

"Okay, Prince Fox, let's get you into another position," Pendrell said.

Mulder was relieved; he couldn't endure lying on his side any longer. Alex moved off the bed as they raised it a little and positioned Mulder on his back. Skinner and Pendrell eased Mulder into a sitting position so Alex could crawl behind him on the bed. They then eased Mulder back against Alex's chest.

Skinner walked over to look at the baby Seraph.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked. He had just finished cleaning her and was about to put her into an incubator.

"Yes." Skinner took the tiny baby from the nurse and cradled her against his chest. She was a real beauty, the wings felt weird against his forearm as he held her. He walked over to the bed. He thought it might be worth a try to get Fox to hold her.

"Fox, would you like to hold your daughter?" Skinner asked.

Mulder turned his head refusing to even look at the baby. "Get that creature away from me!" he ground out slowly.

"Fox, she not a creature," Skinner said.

"I don't want to touch it!" Mulder hissed then whimpered in pain.

"Walter, let's deal with this later," Krycek said.

Skinner frowned then carried the baby back to the nurse who took her and placed her inside the incubator. He came back to the bed with a cup of shaved ice, sitting, he spooned some into Mulder's mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you, Fox."

Pendrell sat on a stool beside the bed for another hour and a half then switched places with Doctor Bradford. The moment he did Mulder cried out as another baby's head crowned, and a short time later baby number two was born.

"Hey, it's a boy," Bradford said, surprised, as he cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose. "And he has a bellybutton! What do you make of that, Kyle?"

Pendrell frowned. He didn't know what to make of it and his mind pondered the possibilities.

Krycek's eyes were wide as he looked down at Mulder then over at Walter. Both men exchanged surprised looks; they had never expected a boy.

"Congratulations, Walter," Alex said.

It took Skinner a second to understand what Alex meant. As an immortal Alex couldn't have male children, only female. Walter felt overjoyed, he finally had the son that he had wanted for years, his joyful smile dissolved when Mulder spoke softly.

"H-he's your son, Alex," Mulder said weakly. He knew instinctively that the baby wasn't Walter's.

"Fox, that's not possible," Alex argued and his heart went out to Walter as the older man's face fell.

"Alex, you're still a sorcerer. S-s-sorry, Walter." Mulder gasped suddenly as his body expelled the pouch.

"That's okay, Fox." He was touched that in the middle of giving birth Fox was still concern about his feelings. "I would cherish another daughter, you know that." He leaned down and kissed Mulder chastely on the lips.

The nurse came back and cleaned up the mess, while Alex got up and stretched. He walked over to watch the male nurse clean his son. He did a quick count of toes and fingers, and looked on as the nurse weighed the infant.

"Four pounds on the dot," Nurse Adams said.

Mulder was repositioned onto his side again and the bed was lowered. After fifteen minutes had passed. Alex came over to the bed holding their son. "Fox, isn't he beautiful?" Alex asked, holding the baby so Mulder could see him.

Mulder smiled, "Yes, he looks like you."

Skinner got up to look at the baby. "May I?" he asked holding out his arms, and Alex eased the infant into them. "He is a beautiful baby, Alex. Fox is right he does look a lot like you."

Doctor Pendrell sat watching the monitors. "Prince Fox, your contractions have slowed down to every six minutes. I think it is okay if you got up and moved around for a little bit. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't think the baby is going to make a sudden surprise appearance?" Mulder was sore and loved the idea of getting out of bed to stretch his aching muscles.

"The last two babies took an hour and a half to make an appearance and your contractions were at a minute apart. I don't think there will be any sudden surprises," Pendrell said.

"Okay."

Krycek assisted him in getting out of bed and into the bathroom, while Skinner handed the infant back to the nurse who put him in an incubator. He then joined the two men in the bathroom.

"Hey, I can reach my dick again," Mulder was saying as he stood in front of the urinal peeing. He was leaning heavily against Krycek for support; his legs were trembling too much for him to stand on his own.

"You look a lot smaller," Skinner said, running his hand over Mulder's belly, it appeared slightly wrinkled but Skinner knew that as an immortal Mulder would be taut and smooth in a couple of days.

Mulder moaned as he had a contraction. The pain hadn't diminished in intensity only the time between them. His lovers helped him back to the room and Doctor Pendrell suggested that he lean over the bed and allow his belly to hang, hoping that it would speed up his contractions. Skinner stood behind him and helped support his weight.

"Can someone turn on the television?" Mulder asked, needing something to help take his mind off the pain. Concentrating on his daughters' photograph was no longer working.

The nurse flipped through the channels for him, but every station carried a special broadcast about him being in labor. There was news crews camped outside the palace waiting for news.

"Turn it off, please," Mulder said.

Nearly three hours later Pendrell frowned. Mulder's contractions were five minutes apart and his blood pressure was up. Pendrell thought about giving him a drug to help induce labor. However, he wasn't sure if it would work in Mulder's case.

Mulder was back in bed and lying on his back. He was in severe pain and crying. "I can't do this, please can't you just cut her out?" Sweat dripped off his face and soaked the sheets as Krycek tried to feed him some ice chips and Skinner massaged his feet. He was worried that his lovers would think less of him as a man for being so weak and needy.

"Prince Fox, I want you to try to feed your son, it should cause your womb to start contracting. The lactation nurse will show you how to do it properly," Doctor Pendrell said.

"Anything, I just want this over with now!" Mulder snapped.

Nurse Tom Olson brought the baby over to the bed. "I'll teach you how to hold him properly first," the nurse said as he positioned the baby in Mulder's arms. He positioned the baby's lips at Mulder's nipple then pinched the nipple until it was leaking, then he teased the baby's lips with the tip of the leaking nipple. The baby tasted the fluid and latched onto the nipple. "Make sure the point of your nipple is toward the back of the baby's mouth. That way he will be able to get most of the nipple inside, and not just the tip. It will be a lot less painful for you. Your milk won't come in for a day or two, but the stuff your body is producing now is the most beneficial for the babies."

Mulder felt a dull ache as the baby suckled. He also felt his contractions picking up. At first he was embarrassed with the medical staff standing around watching him nurse his baby, but the pain wouldn't allow him to wallow in his own humiliation for long.

Pendrell stepped over to Alex and whispered in his ear. "I think your son may be pre-immortal. I'll run a genetics test as quickly as possible to confirm my suspicions."

Alex's heart sank. He prayed that his son wasn't an immortal. He didn't want his son to grow up to become a sex object for powerful men. Fox's groan of pain brought Alex's attention back to his lover. He watched as his son nursed greedily from Fox's nipple. Alex brushed the bangs off Fox's sweaty forehead and started talking soothingly to his lover. The doctor and three nurses wandered around the room mostly waiting. Pendrell and Bradford took turns checking the monitors and Mulder's present dilation.

After ten minutes, Nurse Olson interrupted the feeding. "Prince Fox, you should switch sides every ten minutes or so. You break the suction by inserting you pinky finger between the corner of the baby's mouth and the nipple." To Mulder's embarrassment, Nurse Olson demonstrated the technique, then he help position the baby at the other nipple. After another ten minutes of feeding the nurse took the baby back and burped him before returning the infant to his incubator.

Skinner had to stand and stretch, his legs had gone numb. Alex's voice sounded hoarse as he kept up the soothing banter to Fox. Skinner walked across the room and looked in the incubators at the two babies. The little female Seraph was beautiful; her wings had dried and were a fluffy, white down. Alex's son was tiny and a real cutie. A moment of jealousy flashed across Walter's mind, the moment passed quickly. There would be other times for him to have a son.

Mulder sobbed and another gush of pink gel was discharged from his bellybutton and the next baby's head crowned. Skinner quickly rushed back to the bed and sat rubbing Fox's back. He reached out and took a hold of Fox's hand, watching in utter fascination as his baby was born.

"Fox, she's beautiful," Skinner murmured, leaning down he kissed Fox on the cheek then watched as the doctor cleared the air passages and the baby started crying loudly.

Mulder's body was trembling from exertion after the strain of giving birth to three infants.

"You only have the pouch to go," Doctor Bradford informed him.

When Mulder started screaming, it caught everyone by surprise. The muscles in Mulder's neck strained as he bore down wanting to expel the newest source of pain from his body. Pendrell rushed over to his side and probed his belly, and was taken by surprise as another baby was suddenly delivered. He scooped it up, and motioned for the bulb syringe to clean out the baby's nose and mouth.

Skinner and Krycek's mouths were hanging open in shock. Mulder slumped on the bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion and didn't even flinch when his body delivered the final pouch.

"Oh God. Quadruplets!" Krycek gasped.

"Well, Your Majesty, I think you've just got that son you wanted," Pendrell said, holding the squirming baby up so Skinner and Krycek could see its little penis. Mulder was totally done in and his whole body was shaking violently. The news didn't even penetrate his brain.

"Twins?" Skinner's face had gone white then a huge grin spread across his lips. "Fox, we have twins, a boy and a girl!"

Mulder didn't respond, after the tremors subsided, he had closed his eyes and tried to slowdown his racing heart.

Pendrell smiled down at him. "Prince Fox, you have a couple of minor tears that I'm going to patch up, your body should have the damage healed in a couple of hours. We found that it takes at least two days before your body will be fully recovered from its ordeal."

Bradford stepped over to Skinner and Krycek. "Why don't you two go see your children, while we take care of cleaning up Prince Fox," he advised.

Alex could hardly stand. All the sensation had gone out of his legs from sitting for such a long period. He limped over to the incubators and looked in at his son. Then he peered in at Walter's daughter; it seemed weird that she didn't have a bellybutton, while his son did. Skinner was standing next to the table watching the nurse bathe his son.

"Would you like to hold him, Your Majesty?" the nurse asked, wrapping the baby in a blanket and putting a tiny knit cap on his head.

"Yeah," Skinner said.

"Why don't you have a seat in the rocker first," the nurse advised. When Skinner was seated, he placed the baby in Skinner's arms then walked over to check the other infants. "Prince Alex, you can hold your son again too, if you'd like?" he said.

Krycek nodded and the nurse opened the incubator and gently lifted out the infant. "Why don't you sit in the other rocker." He waited for Krycek to sit before handing him the infant.

Skinner rocked his son cooing and talking to him, he looked over at Pendrell. "Kyle, when can we take them home?"

"I want to keep them at least until they've had their first bowel movement," Pendrell said.

"Do you think Fox will have a problem nursing four babies?"

"It's not going to be easy for him. Immortals' bodies produce an endless supply of milk; so keeping up with their demand won't be a problem. However, the process of feeding so many mouths is going to exhaust him. So I would recommend using the pump to extract enough milk daily so you and Alex can help him with the feedings," Pendrell said. He put down the sponge he was using to bathe Mulder and motioned for the nurses to help him get the young man under the blankets. The plastic sheeting and the birth fluids had all been collected and saved earlier.

"We'll need lessons on how to use the pump, is this going to be painful for Fox?" Skinner asked.

"It will be at first, but that will pass and at times it will be very pleasurable," Pendrell replied.

"Thanks, Kyle," Skinner said, standing he walked back over to the incubators, handing his son to the nurse, he wanted to hold his daughter.

"Your Majesty, do you feel up for visitors? We can allow three of your friends in at a time," Doctor Bradford asked.

"Sure, just don't tell them about the twins. I want to surprise them," Skinner said.

A few minutes later, Yori and Lev walked in with River, Hope, and Faith.

"Hey, they're still up," Krycek said, rocking his son as his daughter and River ran over to him.

"Is that my new sister?" River asked.

"This is your new brother," Krycek said.

"She's a boy?" River asked, puzzled.

"Baby," Faith said, leaning close to look at the tiny infant.

Krycek smiled. "He's a boy. Do you want to go say hello to Daddy Fox?"

River took Faith's hand and led her to the bed. "Daddy, are all the babies out of your tummy?"

Mulder peered tiredly at them. He was lying on his side again. "God, I hope so," he said, giving them a weak smile. Mulder noticed Yori and Lev across the room with Walter and Hope. Walter was positively glowing as he showed the two men their babies. "Are you behaving for Yori and Lev?"

"Yes, Daddy. Vicky and Sean are sleeping, but Yori thought we should be here to meet our new siste...brothers," River said confused.

"You have one sister and two brothers," Mulder informed him. "Have you seen them?"

"Only the baby boy Daddy Alex is holding."

Mulder yawned. "Why don't you run over and see your other sister and brother."

"Okay, come along, Faith." River led her across the room to where the other men stood. "Daddy, can we see our other sister and brother?"

"Sure, son." Skinner knelt down and showed them their new sister. "This is your sister Kaylie. Let me put her back in the incubator, so she stays warm, then I'll let you see your other brother and sister."

River looked at him puzzled, and counted on his fingers. "Do we have two sisters?"

Skinner looked down at him. "Yes, two sisters and two brothers."

"Daddy Fox, must have not counted right," River said.

Skinner picked River and Faith up. "Daddy Fox is tired, he probably just forgot."

"This is your sister, Angelique."

"Cool! She has wings like Uncle Jeff, except hers are white," River said.

"Birdy," Faith said.

"No, silly, that isn't a bird, it's our sister!" River laughed.

Skinner chuckled and looked over to the bed. Yori and Lev were talking to Fox. They had placed Hope on the mattress with him. Hope was curled up in his arms, sleeping. Faith yawned and rested her head on Skinner's shoulder. "Poor things, you both stayed up until four o'clock in the morning to see your new brothers and sisters. I think it is time you went home to bed."

"Daddy, I'm not tired," River pouted.

"Listen to your daddy, young man," Yori said, coming over to them and taking Faith from Walter.

Lev was behind him holding Hope in his arms, she was still sound asleep. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Lev. Walter, Alexei, Mulder, the new babies are beautiful, we will come back later today and visit."

"Bye, Yori, Lev, thanks for bringing our children," Skinner said.

After they had left, Scully, her husband Jonathan and adopted son Scott came into the room. "Hi, Guys," Scully said, stepping across to the bed first she sat next to Mulder. "Hi, partner, you did really well. I imagine you're sore as hell, but you have to admit that it was worth it?" They had been in the waiting room for over seven hours so she could only imagine how sore Mulder was.

"Give me a few hours, Scully, and I'll get back to you on that," Mulder quipped tiredly.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get a couple hours of sleep?"

"I'm still wired, but I'm starting to feel like I'm crashing." Mulder yawned and took her advice, closing his eyes. A few minutes later a gentle snoring sounded from his lips.

"It was really difficult for him, Dana. Would you like to see our new children?" Krycek asked. He had placed his son back in the incubator after Yori and Lev left.

"There are four of them," Scott said.

"Four?" Scully rushed over and looked inside each incubator, one had two tiny infants inside.

Skinner beamed proudly. "Dana, this is my son and daughter. Can you believe it? We had twins?"

"Wow, no wonder Mulder went out like a light."

Krycek spoke up. "Fox and I had a son, too."

"He's really cute, Alex," she said, looking at the little boy then stepped down to the last incubator. "So this is the baby Seraph, is it a she?"

"Yeah. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Skinner said.

Scully looked at the Seraph. "Has Mulder changed how he feels about her?"

"No. Not yet, but I'm sure once he holds her, he'll fall in love with her."

"May I hold her?" Scully asked.

"Sure," Skinner opened the incubator and gently lifted the baby out and handed her to Scully. The baby started to cry.

"I think she is hungry," Skinner sighed. "But Fox won't even look at her. We may have to feed her by bottle."

"Poor thing." Scully cuddled the infant to her bosom, but she didn't stop crying. She sighed, reluctantly placing the infant back in the incubator and her crying quieted down to only whimpers. "Alex, Walter, the babies are all beautiful. Tell Mulder that we will stop by later, there is a line of people waiting to see the babies," Scully said.

"Thanks for stopping by, Dana, Jonathan, Scott."

Shinji, MacIver, and Kazuo strolled in next. Shinji was carrying his baby. They had left Ayako with their nanny.

"Is it really true that Mulder had Quadruplets and two of them are boys?" Shinji asked, rushing over to the incubators. "Wow. Look, Duncan, they are going to be your playmates someday."

Kazuo strolled over to the bed and looked at Mulder. "How's he doing?"

"It was hard on him, but he should recover quickly. I know his mood will improve, once he realizes that he can see his dick again," Krycek said.

"Four babies, no wonder he was so huge," MacIver said, looking at the babies. "I hope he is in shape for the beauty pageant in three weeks."

"Rory, we are not doing any beauty pageant," Shinji growled.

"I've already gotten replies back from twelve immortals who are looking forward to competing. After all, thirty percent of the proceeds are going to help build better orphanages and hire a more qualified staff," MacIver argued. "And the winner will get ten percent of the profits."

"Rory, no," Shinji said.

Rory shrugged his shoulders. He had three weeks to work on his friends, he was sure he could convince them. "The babies are real beauties, Guys, tell Mulder that we stopped by."

The rest of their visitors came and went until finally it was quiet. Mulder had woken up during Byers and Langly's visit. The nurse came in shortly after they had left and suggested Mulder try to feed his babies.

"Why don't you start with the cute little winged baby?" the nurse asked.

"Keep that creature away from me!" Mulder growled.

"Okay. Then why don't I show you and your husbands how to use the pump, first?" The nurse decided to extract just enough milk for the Seraph baby.

Nurse Olson held up the pump. "Plug the pump into an outlet. Then position the pump so his whole areola is inside the small disc. Turn it on, and it will create a suction." He switched it on and the three men watched as the bottle slowly began to fill. "It will take almost as long to fill the bottle as it takes for the baby to nurse."

Mulder moaned as the pump extracted liquid from his nipple.

"It will become less painful in time," the nurse said.

"God, I hope so," he grumbled.

The nurse finished filling a small bottle then set it aside. "Okay, which baby do you want to feed first?"

"Can I do two at once?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, if you're up to trying two."

Mulder nodded, "Bring me the twins." He looked up at Alex and Walter. "Guys, we need to decide on new names. Alex, Sarah just isn't going to cut it for our son."

Walter smiled. "But at least Kaylie will still work for our daughter, Fox. We only need a boy's name, too," he said.

Mulder cradled his son and daughter and was unsure how to position them. The nurse quickly intervened and positioned the babies properly, then pinched Mulder's nipples until they were leaking. The four men watched in awe as the babies latched onto the nipples and started suckling. Mulder worried his bottom lip as the suckling became uncomfortable and sore.

Nurse Olson went over to feed the baby Seraph, but she refused to drink the milk from the bottle. If she didn't start feeding soon they would have to force feed her.

The rest of the nursing went smoothly; the infants fed for twenty minutes. Mulder groaned when the nurse reminded him that they would require feeding every two to three hours. He had tried to forget that fact about newborn babies.

"Sleep, Fox, we'll help with the pump when we get you home," Skinner assured him.

"You both look like you can use some sleep, too. Why don't you go home and come back in later?" Mulder asked.

"I think one of us should stay, Fox. And I'm volunteering," Krycek said.

"Okay, Alex, you stay with Fox. I'll be back in six hours." Skinner leaned down and kissed Mulder before leaving.

Krycek kicked his shoes off. "Scoot over a little," he said.

"Not in this lifetime," Mulder groaned.

Krycek helped Mulder move over and he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Mulder. "Now sleep, we have only two hours."

Mulder smiled and rested his head on Alex's shoulder then he fell back to sleep.

***

End of chapter 3 -Birth  


* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 4  
Pageant

Martha's Vineyard  
Thursday, December 11  
7:30 p.m.

Mulder covered his ears to block out the baby Seraph's shrieks as the nurse tried again to force-feed her. Mulder kept silently chanting over and over, "I can't look at it. I won't look at it." The crying quieted back to whimpers when the nurse gave up and placed her back inside the incubator.

"She's not keeping it down," Nurse Tom Olson said, looking pleadingly at Mulder.

Mulder ignored him; he didn't want to hear anything involving that little demon.

Olson sighed, shaking his head as he left the room.

Mulder was waiting for Walter and Alex to get back. They were releasing him and their babies from the hospital within the hour. He covered his ears again as the baby Seraph's whimpers turned into shrieks.

Mulder gritted his teeth. He was becoming agitated. Why wasn't that nurse coming back? How could he just have left him alone with the babies? As the shrieks grew louder, he couldn't stand it any longer and climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe. He was still extremely stiff and sore plus his nipples were leaking brought on by the baby's hungry wails. He slowly shuffled over to the incubators and stopped next to the one with the Seraph baby. As he looked inside his heart stopped. She was lying on her stomach and her face was turned toward Mulder. The baby was beautiful! She looked human except for the tiny wings. Her face was beet red and scrunched up from crying. What had he expected -- some fanged monster? He opened the incubator and lifted the infant out. She stopped crying almost immediately as he cradled her against his chest.

"You're hungry, aren't you . . . Angelique?" he cooed, carrying her over to the rocking chair and sitting. He opened his robe and pinched his leaking nipple and placed it to her lips. Mulder watched in wonder as her tiny tongue darted out tasting the fluid then she latched onto his nipple. Her eyes peered up attentively at him as she fed. Mulder suddenly felt like such an asshole for the way he had behaved toward her. She was an innocent and not responsible for what Xowolfe had done to him. His stomach cramped from the pressure of her suckling and his nipple throbbed in pain.

Skinner and Krycek came into the room with two custom baby strollers large enough for all four infants. They stopped in their tracks as they spotted Mulder nursing the baby Seraph. They had purposely gone back to their apartment together to discuss what to do about the Seraph and had come to a reluctant agreement that they would place the child with foster parents.

Skinner crossed the room in three strides and knelt beside the rocker. "Hey. How are you doing?" He gently stroked the baby's cheek as she nursed.

"I'm still feeling like hell, my nipples hurt."

"The nurse said it will be painful at first." Skinner's cock hardened as he watched the baby suckle on his lover's nipple. He was dying for a taste of Fox, his nipple looked like a ripe bud.

"Walter, get that look out of your eye," Mulder warned, eyeing him nervously. He placed his pinky between the corner of the baby's mouth and his nipple and to break the suction then shifted her to the other nipple.

"Yeah, well you look sexy as hell."

"Prince Fox, are you ready to go home?" Doctor Pendrell asked as he stepped into the room; he smiled as he noticed Mulder feeding of the Seraph.

"Yes, Kyle." Mulder was glad to be getting out. He wanted to go home and soak in their large tub; then curl up underneath the covers in the center of their bed and sleep for the next month. He sighed forlornly as he looked down at his daughter hungrily nursing, realizing that he wouldn't be able to do that...not with four hungry mouths to feed. How was he going to manage?

Doctor Pendrell pulled the stool over and sat next to Mulder. "Good. I want you to rest and take it easy for the next week. No heavy lifting and absolutely no going into work. You should drink plenty of fluids while you are nursing, and stay away from alcohol and avoid drinking too much caffeine."

"Ahh, Doctor, couldn't I have an occasional glass of beer or wine?" Mulder whined.

"If it is a special occasion you can, but no more than one. Remember, what you drink and eat will affect your milk."

Mulder blushed. He wasn't use to the idea that he was lactating. Even with the baby hungrily suckling and making cooing sounds as she fed, the whole thing was still surreal to him.

"Okay, Kyle. I'm not much of a drinker anyway, but I am dying for at least one beer." Mulder said, lifting Angelique against his shoulder and gently rubbing her back just between her two wings.

"Also, no bottle feeding for two weeks, the babies need to get used to you so they don't experience nipple confusion."

"Two weeks, Doctor?" Mulder moaned. "When will I be able to sleep?"

Pendrell smiled sympathetically.

"Can we take Fox and the babies home now, Doctor?" Skinner asked.

"Yes. But first, I want to advise you against having anal sex with Prince Fox for at least three days and no sex through his navel for at least a month. The babies all had bowel movements except Angelique. I will stop by your apartment later to check on her."

"Doctor, what about Fox's withdrawal symptoms. Since he's not supposed to take that anti-pheromone drug while nursing, his withdrawal symptoms will start in about forty-eight hours," Skinner said.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. You can have anal sex as soon as he shows the first symptoms of withdrawal, just be very gentle with him. Remember he is still in a lot of pain."

Krycek transferred the babies into the carriage and went to get the baby Seraph from Mulder. Angelique started crying the moment he took her from Mulder's arms.

Mulder rose from the rocker, holding his belly against the stabbing pain. "Here, Alex, give her back to me. She's still upset from earlier and needs to be reassured that I'm not going to ignore her again." He wanted to get dressed, but he couldn't see how with the baby in his arms, and he wasn't about to put her down. The robe he was wearing was floor length and heavy, he guessed he'd wear it home. It was nighttime so most of the palace workers should be off with their families, and besides they weren't going through any of the public areas of the palace.

Nurse Olson came in with a wheelchair and smiled at Mulder. "I'm going to be going home with you, Prince Fox, until you and your husbands are comfortable handling the babies on your own," he said.

"Thanks, Tom," Mulder said relieved, as he sat in the wheelchair. He hadn't been looking forward to the three of them having to handle the four infants alone. With Olson helping out, he wouldn't have that problem right away, and he had been very nervous about the way Walter had been looking at him. The last thing he wanted right now was sex; he hoped Walter had paid attention to what their doctor had said about that.

***

White Mountain, Alaska.  
Thursday, December 11  
10:00 p.m.

The fire roared and crackled in the fireplace, casting a warm glow around the stone and concrete study. Havock was dressed in heavy clothing, but he couldn't seem to get warm. The fortress was cold and drafty at most times, but it was even worse in the winter. The cold didn't seem to affect the Batman. Havock held out his wineglass as CGB Spender filled it.

Spender was ecstatic with the news that his son had given birth to quadruplets, and he wanted to celebrate. He now had thirteen grandchildren. He realized that he had been lax as a grandfather. He'd never even sent any of his grandchildren a present. The smoker wanted to make up for it. He needed to think of the perfect gift for the new babies.

"It is remarkable news that one of his babies is a male immortal," Havock said, sipping his champagne.

"Yes it is. The baby is Alex Krycek's son. I haven't seen Krycek since before he became an immortal. He was a good-looking young man then and I would imagine that he'd have turned into a beautiful immortal. Of course, not as beautiful as my son," the smoker added.

Havock leaned back in the chair looking into the flames leaping in the fireplace. "No, I don't think anyone can be as beautiful as your son," he replied with total sincerity. He couldn't get Mulder off his mind. Since seeing him at the courthouse, the sheer beauty of the man was burnt forever in Havock's memory.

"How do you feel about children, Havock?"

Havock hated kids. "I'm not too fond of them, Mr. Spender." He knew that it was impossible to directly lie to the Batman. Havock might be able to conceal most of his thoughts from the creature, but his mind was open to scrutiny when he was answering questions.

CGB Spender perched himself in front of the fire, picking up a poker he stirred around the embers. "It doesn't matter. Like any stallion you're only purpose is to sire children, it is my son's walk of life to raise and nurture them."

Havock sighed, somewhat relieved. "How many children are you talking about?"

"I expect that you and my son will have dozens of children together." Spender looked at him critically. "I don't plan for you to be Fox's only husband. In time, I will select other sorcerers to marry and mate with my son. I might even allow him to keep Alex Krycek. Just think of how valuable their offspring will be especially if they can produce more immortal boys."

"I can see the value of more male immortals, but what about the female immortals?"

"Recent tests show that female immortals lack several genes that the male immortals have. The doctors don't believe that they will be truly immortal or if they will even be able to reproduce," Spender replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Don't you think that is premature? How do we know that they won't gain what the male immortals have at puberty? If this new baby boy immortal shows the same genes as the adult immortals then maybe I can see your argument."

"We shall see what the tests on the new baby boy show," the smoker said, standing. "I'm hornier than hell, I think I will head down to my kennels and fuck until my dick is raw."

Havock watched the deranged creature leave. He was making plans for his escape and getting his hands on Fox Mulder at the same time. If only he could figure out a way to kill the bat creature.

***

The Crystal Village  
Thursday, December 11  
10:20 p.m.

Andy Nelson drank a mug of hot chocolate milk as he sat watching CNN. They had on going coverage of Mulder's delivery. One of Andy's favorite scenes showed AD Skinner after the birth of his twins meeting with the press. Skinner looked more handsome than ever and was brimming over with pride. He promised the press that they'd get to see the babies when they were introduced to the public on Sunday, during a party to celebrate their birth. Now that Mulder had the children the Batman's plan for getting his son and grandchildren could proceed. Andy felt a small tinge of guilt that he'd be separating Skinner from his son and daughters, but maybe he could convince the Batman to leave them with the A.D. Why should Skinner suffer just because Mulder was a selfish slut who needed to be punished? His attention was drawn back to the television set as the reporter talked about the pre-immortal infant. Nelson frowned when a still photograph of Alex Krycek was shown on the set. He needed to do something about the other slut, too. Why someone of Skinner's upstanding character would choose to have such a pair for lovers was beyond Nelson. It had to be that they used their immortal wiles to entrap him. Andy was sure that Skinner would come to his senses once both men were out of his life.

***

Crystal Palace  
Thursday, December 11  
11:30 p.m.

Krycek was furious. "I want the person's head who leaked the news about my son being an immortal!"

Mulder's head was pounding. He was in the process of nursing his and Walter's twins and Alex's shouting was distressing them. They kept letting go of his nipple, whimpering and squirming in his arms. "Alex, calm down. Can't we deal with this tomorrow?"

"No! Dammit, Fox! Someone leaked the news about our baby."

Walter didn't miss the look of pain and exhaustion on Mulder's face. He grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him out of the nursery. "Alex, enough! This can and will wait until after Fox recovers! It has only been twenty-four hours since he gave birth to our children! Give him a fucking break, okay?"

Krycek turned around and hit the wall with his fist. "Dammit, Walter. I didn't mean to take it out on Fox. I'm just so pissed! We were able to keep the news about River being an immortal a secret, why couldn't we do the same with my other son?"

"Alex, too many people were in the hospital while Fox was giving birth. A very good clairvoyant could have easily found out about your son. You can't hold the hospital staff responsible."

"Walter!" Mulder cried out tiredly.

Skinner turned at the sound of Mulder's voice and reentered the nursery. "Yes, Fox?"

"Would you mind burping your son?"

"Sure, Fox," Skinner said, taking the infant into his arms.

"Give me Kaylie, Fox," Alex said, taking the other little infant from Mulder's arms. "Why don't you go to bed, we can take care of them."

"Thanks." Mulder sighed. "I have to get up and attend to them in another two hours." He tiredly stood and headed back to their bedroom. He stopped briefly to look in the cribs at Angelique and his and Alex's son. Angelique had fallen into a contented sleep after her last feeding, and the little boy looked so much like Alex that it made Mulder's eyes tear up from happiness. He knew what he wanted to name the boy, but Alex wouldn't go for it.

Mulder stumbled over to the bed and crawled under the covers. For the first time in months he was able to sleep on his stomach. He was still sore and his nipples hurt, but the luxury of sleeping this way more than made up for the pain. It was wonderful to be able to sleep in his favorite position. Now all that he needed was to have Walter's or Alex's body underneath his and he would be in heaven.

Alex placed Kaylie in the crib and looked over at Walter who was placing his son in the crib next to hers. "Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

"I have it narrowed down to four names: Wyatt, Reagen, Dylan, and Viktor. Now all I have to do is get Fox to agree on one," Walter said.

"Good luck. He wanted to name our son Sasha."

"What's wrong with Sasha? The baby does look like you."

"I don't want my son named after me. I want him to be his own person, not a reflection of me."

"So, do you have a name in mind?"

"Several: Hunter, Ryan, Nathan, and Misha. Like you, I need Fox to agree on one." They walked out of the nursery and over to the bed. Mulder was soundly asleep on the end nearest to the nursery.

"Poor guy. This has been a tough twenty-four hours for him, it's a shame he can't sleep uninterrupted for the next twenty-four to recover," Skinner said.

"Yeah, and we won't be able to help him feed the babies for two weeks considering what Doctor Pendrell said about the babies getting nipple confusion," Krycek said, climbing into bed next to Mulder and wrapping his arms around his lover's body.

"Alex, it shouldn't be too bad once our nannies are able to help," Skinner said, looking down at the bed. "How come you get to sleep next to Fox?"

"You snooze you lose, Wally."

"I'll be quicker next time," Skinner grumbled as he climbed into bed and spooned behind Alex. "Night, Brat," he sighed.

***

Mulder's eyes popped open. He was hot and his nipples were leaking, soaking the sheets beneath his bare chest. He realized the reason for his waking up as the cries of a baby echoed out of the nursery. He carefully extricated himself from beneath Alex's body and stumbled out of bed, staggering tiredly across the room to the nursery. He glanced at the clock and noted that it had been only an hour and a half since he had gone to bed. Mulder turned the nursery's lights on low then he walked in, and looked at his babies. Alex's son was awake and crying, while the other three babies were soundly asleep.

His weariness vanished as he reached into the crib and picked up his infant son. "It's okay, Sasha, daddy's here," Mulder said, sitting down in a recliner he proficiently positioned his son at his nipple. Sasha stopped crying as he latched onto his father's nipple. Mulder winced at his nipple's soreness, then his stomach muscles contracted as Sasha started to suckle. Mulder gently caressed the baby's cheek with the back of his finger. "Your diaper is wet isn't it, Sasha?" Mulder could see into his bedroom from where he sat and to the bed where his lovers slept. Alex had rolled over and was sleeping curled up against Walter's chest. Angelique started crying in her crib. Mulder struggled to rise, trying not to disturb his son's nursing.

"Don't get up, Prince Fox, I'll bring her to you," Nurse Olson said, stepping into the nursery through the door that led into the hallway. Olson was a clairvoyant and he knew that Mulder was up and in need of assistance.

"Thanks, Tom." Mulder smiled gratefully at him.

The nurse scooped the Seraph out of her crib and carried her to Mulder. The baby stopped crying as she was placed in her daddy's arms. Then Olson positioned her so Mulder could nurse both babies at once.

"I'm surprised you're up," Mulder said.

"I'm here to help you, Prince Fox..."

"Please call me Mulder. I hate being call Prince Fox," Mulder said.

"I don't think that would be advisable," Tom replied nervously, glancing through the open doorway and over to the bed.

"How about only when we're alone?" Mulder coaxed gently.

Nurse Olson smiled at him. "Okay, Mulder." He knelt next to the recliner and adjusted it so Mulder was more comfortable. "I'm going to get you some juice from the kitchen, would you like anything else?"

"I am rather hungry, so if it isn't too much trouble how about a bowl of oatmeal?"

"It's no trouble. I'll be right back." Olson left the door to the nursery open as he headed to the kitchen.

Mulder was left to his thoughts as he waited for the nurse to return. Both babies would suckle for a bit, then fall asleep, and each time Mulder moved they would wake up enough to continue nursing. He hoped they'd finish before Walter's two woke up and demanded to be fed.

"Daddy, can I come in and see the babies?" River stood in the doorway hugging his rag doll rabbit. His dog Rex standing at his side.

Mulder smiled at him. "Sure, River, but lock Rex inside your bedroom first."

"C'mon, Rex," River said excitedly, leading the dog back to his room. "Stay here, Rex. I'm going to see my new brothers and sisters." River shut the bedroom door and ran back to the nursery.

"How come you're up," Mulder asked as River squeezed on the chair with him and the two babies.

"I'm too excited to sleep. Are you making milk like a cow?" River asked, watching as the babies suckled.

"Sorta," Mulder chuckled, smiling up at Nurse Olson as he came into the bedroom carrying a tray.

"I made the little guy some oatmeal, too," Olson said, setting the tray down.

"Really for me?" River asked happily, sliding off the chair and running over to the small table. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a clairvoyant," the nurse said, setting one of the bowls on the table and pouring some milk into it. He then handed River a spoon.

"I'm going to be an immortal when I'm older," River said, sitting at the small table.

Mulder gasped, looking over at River in surprise. They had been very careful not to tell anyone that River was a pre-immortal, and especially not River. "River, do you want to tell me how you reached that conclusion?" he asked.

"King Walter said that I'm not going to be a sorcerer, clairvoyant, n'thral, or a ghoul," River said. Then he spooned some oatmeal into his mouth as Nurse Olson pulled a chair up next to Mulder and the babies. Olson placed a glass of juice and a bowl of oatmeal on the small end table beside the recliner.

"Would you like me to feed you, Mulder?" the nurse asked.

Mulder looked hungrily at the bowl of steaming cereal; it smelled of brown sugar and cinnamon. He hated the idea of being fed. However, he couldn't do it himself while holding the babies. "Yes. Thanks, Tom." Mulder looked back over at River. "What makes you think that you won't stay human?" he asked, then opened his mouth as Olson spooned some cereal in.

"Because I want to be like you and Daddy Alex when I grow up," River said.

Mulder relaxed when he realized that River didn't actually know for sure that he was going to be an immortal. "Just because you want to be that doesn't necessarily mean that you will."

"Yeah, but I want to be reealllly badly. I even asked Santa Claus if he could make me an immortal."

"We'll see, River, finish your oatmeal." Mulder would not lie to the boy. "Tom, could you take Sasha? He's done eating."

"Sure, Mulder." Olson set the bowl of oatmeal aside and paused for a second, he looked Mulder in the eye and said quietly. "River's secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Tom." Mulder wasn't sure how much he could trust Olson, but the man seemed only interested in helping him. "Sasha needs his diaper changed," Mulder said.

The nurse gently lifted the infant from Mulder's arm. He placed Sasha over his shoulder and rubbed his back until the infant emitted a burp.

Mulder repositioned Angelique more comfortably in his arms. With one hand free he was able to drink the juice that Olson had left for him on the end table. It was five more minutes before his daughter was finished. He laid her on his lap and gently rubbed her back, burping her. Mulder held her for a few more minutes until she fell back to sleep.

River had finished eating and had resumed his seat on the recliner with Mulder and the baby. "Her wings are so soft. Did the evil sorcerer, who gave Uncle Jeff wings, do the same to Angel?"

"No, her father has wings," Mulder said simply.

River looked at him puzzled. "My other daddies don't have wings."

"Her father isn't Walter or Alex." Mulder stood and carried her to the changing table where he put a fresh diaper on her before placing her back in her crib. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Who's her daddy?"

"When you are older I will tell you. Now I think it is time you went back to bed." Mulder knelt and hugged River. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"Yes, very much, Daddy," River said, hugging him back. "I like that your tummy is smaller."

"I like it too, I can see my...toes again. Okay, come on," Mulder stood and took River's hand and led the boy next door to his bedroom. Rex was jumping around excitedly when they opened the door. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No." River ran to his bed and climbed in. Rex jumped up on the bed and laid next to him.

"Rex, off the bed," Mulder said, pointing to the floor and the dog meekly jumped off the bed and laid down on the rug.

"Daddy, can you play with me tomorrow?"

"River, I'm not going to feel up to playing for a couple of days. But I promise you as soon as I have enough energy we can go outside and build a snow fort." Mulder smiled, and bent down to kiss him goodnight.

"I'd like that. Goodnight, Daddy." River hugged his rabbit and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, River." Mulder quietly left the room and reentered the nursery.

"Are you ready for the other two?" Nurse Olson asked. He was holding Walter's son in his arms.

"Might as well," Mulder said, shaking his head sadly while looking at the clock. "I'm going to have to feed Sasha and Angelique again in less than two hours."

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll show you how to feed the babies while you rest? If you should fall asleep I'll make sure they're all right and put them to bed when they are done," Olson suggested.

Mulder doubted that he'd be able to sleep while nursing a baby. It just hurt too much. "Okay, I'll try." He stood and walked back into his bedroom and climbed into bed, scooting back until his back was touching Alex's body.

"Put your arm up around the pillow." Tom placed the baby on his side and lined his mouth up to Mulder's nipple.

Mulder's hand came around to hold the baby in place as he started to nurse. He got the biggest kick out of looking at his and Walter's little boy who bore an incredible resemblance to Walter, even more so than his other son resembled Alex. "Sergei, you're a demanding little guy just like your Daddy Walter," Mulder murmured.

As the baby nursed, Mulder's eyes drifted shut and soon he was softly snoring. Skinner came awake and laid there listening to the suckling noise. Rolling over he noticed Nurse Olson sitting on a chair beside the bed holding a baby. He lifted himself up and out of Alex's arms then leaned over the younger man's body until he could see his son suckling at Mulder's nipple. "How long has he been feeding?"

"Not long, Your Majesty, only five minutes," Olson said. "Your daughter still needs to be fed. She is being very patient, but I fear that won't last."

Skinner rubbed at his eyes then climbed out of bed. "If you want to go back to bed, Nurse Olson, I can take care of the babies," he offered, holding out his arms for his daughter.

Olson was a little hesitant as he handed the baby over to her father; he wasn't sure how wide awake Skinner was. "I'm here to assist until you are all adjusted...are you sure you don't want to get some more sleep?"

"Go to bed, Olson. I promise you that I won't fall asleep and drop the baby or let Fox roll over on the baby in his sleep."

"Okay," Olson murmured as he stood. "He's already nursed Sasha and Angelique. Sergei might need his diaper changed before being placed back in his crib. It is important that you roll Prince Fox on to his other side when he nurses Kaylie, we don't want one nipple to start producing more milk than the other."

"Sergei?" Skinner asked.

"It's what Prince Fox calls the boy."

"Goodnight, Nurse Olson," Skinner said briskly, looking down at his sleeping lover and infant son. When he was a kid, he used to be teased relentlessly by the other kids when they found out his middle name. They'd call him Sir Gay and want to know where his boyfriend Sir Lancelot was. He didn't want his son to go through what he did, but then it was a different world now and that sort of teasing wouldn't be relevant any longer. If Fox wanted to call their son Sergei, who was he to object? Deep down Skinner was actually flattered that Fox named their son after him.

Skinner sat in the chair beside the bed with his daughter cuddled to his chest, watching his son nurse. "Sergei Mulder-Skinner."

***

Crystal Palace  
Saturday, December 13  
4:30 p.m.

"Rory, the o-only wa-w-way Fox is going to go along with this b-be-beau...contest is if we give all the money to c-charity," Krycek said loudly, taking another swallow of vodka. It was delicious. He had been really good during Fox's final months of pregnancy, not drinking a single drop of alcohol. Now he felt like he was making up for lost time as he reached for the bottle again that was chilling in a bucket of ice. Alex had lost track of how many glasses of vodka he had downed.

Ari rolled his eyes. "Just tell Mulder all the money is going to charity minus a small set up fee for organizing and publicizing the event."

Krycek chuckled, feeling really good. "Yeah, right! Fox...won't b-buy that BS!"

MacIver was amused as he watched Krycek's drunken movements. "You could always use your powers and place a small suggestion in his mind, that doing the pageant will help hundreds of orphans. It wouldn't even be a lie...the proceeds will easily help hundreds of orphans."

"R-rowy, Walter...kill me..." Krycek was starting to feel very sleepy as he climbed shakily to his feet. "I-I should..." he paused, forgetting what he was going to say. "...help Fox wif b-babies."

"Alex, I think maybe you'd better stay here and sleep it off," MacIver replied.

"I...fine..." Alex said, collapsing back on the sofa, he couldn't figure out how the floor had moved.

"Of course you are, lad." MacIver touched Alex's forehead and Alex's eyes closed as he fell into a drunken sleep, slumping back against the cushions.

MacIver removed Alex's shoes and lifted his feet up on the sofa, positioning the younger man's body until he was lying comfortably on his side.

Ari walked over and looked down at him. "I always thought Russians could handle their vodka better than that."

"Alex usually can, but he's been under a lot of stress with the birth of his son, then having the whole world finding out that the boy is a pre-immortal," MacIver said, covering Alex with a blanket. "I should have cut him off about three glasses earlier, but I figured he needed to unwind."

"So what are we going to do about this beauty pageant? Mulder and Shinji are the only holdouts," Ari said.

"I'm still working on Shinji. He'll do it if I change Duncan's diapers for a year. I'm trying to get it whittled down to two months," MacIver replied.

"Then Mulder is the only holdout. We need him in the contest. He has the greatest name recognition out of any of us. Not to mention he is positively glowing since giving birth, I've never seen anyone more beautiful," Ari sighed.

"Yeah, the lad has gotten more beautiful if that's possible, but then so have all the other immortals after giving birth. Come on, Ari, let's allow Alex to sleep it off while we hash out the final details of the pageant," MacIver said, walking toward the door.

***

Crystal Palace  
Saturday, December 13  
5:00 p.m.

Mulder stood in front of the mirror and admired his body. All the wrinkles and sags from giving birth were gone and his stomach was once more firm and flat. Even his nipples were pert and rosy and no longer red and sore; he was getting used to constantly nursing his babies. He smiled staring down at his penis; he was going to fuck his beautiful Alex as soon as Alex got back from his meeting with MacIver. Mulder hadn't been able to touch his penis for almost two months let alone fuck with it.

He walked over to the bathtub and turned off the water then stepped into the bathtub, sinking up to his neck in the scented water.

"Daddy, can I play in the bathtub with you?" River asked, walking up the final steps, carrying his plastic boat. As usual, Rex was right behind him. The little boy had on his swimsuit.

"Sure, River. I thought you were playing with Sammy?"

"Sammy's daddies were going down to the village to look at their new cottage. I really don't want Sammy to move. He's my best friend," River said sadly, stepping down into the bathtub. He sat on the highest bench. The water was up to his neck if he stood in the middle of the bathtub.

"You'll still get to see him quite a lot, and when you start school this fall he will be in your class."

"It's not the same as having him living with us," River pouted as he floated his boat in front of him. "Are you feeling good enough to build that snow fort with me yet?"

"Yes, we can build one together on Monday. Tomorrow we have a big party planned for your new brothers and sisters."

"I like parties."

***

Shinji stood silently staring at his lover with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched with satisfaction as Rory squirmed.

"Okay, you win, Shin. I'll change Duncan's diapers for a year if you do the beauty pageant," MacIver said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Eighteen months, Rory. One year was my first offer that you rejected. My new offer is that you change his diapers for eighteen months and you don't use your sorcerer powers to do so," Shinji said with absolute satisfaction.

"Shin..." MacIver whined. "Okay, eighteen months." He pulled Shinji into his arms and kissed him. "You are a cruel man, Shin, that is what I love about you."

***

Alex was staring straight down at the highly polished marble floor, seeing his reflection staring back up at him. It occurred to him that he was nude. Where the hell was he? The next thing he became aware of was the murmurs from the audience. He slowly lifted his head and looked out over the crowd that packed the theater. He was bathed in bright spotlights from overhead and television cameras were set up around the stage. Alex discovered he wasn't alone on the stage, behind him were seven other immortals. All of them were naked and posed with an air of dignity and pride. They seemed perfectly comfortable standing in front of the audience without a stitch of clothing on, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Behind them were full-length mirrors that allowed the live audience to see every delicious inch of their bodies.

Arty's electronic voice boomed out through the speakers. "The Russian beauty standing before you is Prince Alexei Krycek. He is thirty-six, six feet one inch. Prince Alexei has the most stunning green eyes framed by sinfully lush lashes. Have you ever seen more beautiful sable hair? Prince Alexei was born in St. Petersburg on November 21, 1964. You can see for yourself that he is one of the more endowed immortals. His cock when erect is an impressive nine inches, which you all will get to see during the ejaculation part of the competition. Turn around, Sweetie, show the viewers what a lovely ass you have."

Alex discovered that he didn't have control over his movements and pivoted around until his back was to the audience. He listened to the appreciative applause and wolf whistles.

"Just look at those firm shapely buns. Now what man wouldn't want to sink his sausage between them?" Arty gushed.

Alex's face burned with embarrassment. He was going to kill MacIver. He couldn't understand why that Scottish bastard changed from tuxedos to bare ass-naked for the opening introductions. And what the hell did that blasted computer mean ejaculation part of the competition? That wasn't in the program they agreed upon! They were supposed to have a talent and swimsuit competition. Moreover, why in hell had MacIver hired Arty to MC the contest?

"Okay, Sweetie, just sashay over there with the other beauties."

Alex did as instructed and was mortified to find himself actually sashaying, instead of walking normally. When he turned back to the audience his face was a lovely shade of red, which turned even redder as he noticed the royal box with Walter and their children pointing and waving at him. What was wrong with Walter bringing their daughters and son see this perverted spectacle? He had to be dreaming! That was all there was too it. This was a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream; the lights felt warm on his flesh and the colors seemed so vivid.

"Our next contestant is Prince Fox William Mulder who has just recovered from giving birth to four beautiful babies."

The audience gave Mulder a standing ovation as he walked out on stage. Alex watched his lover smile happily not showing any signs of being embarrassed about his nudity in front of the live audience and the television cameras. Mulder waved and blew a kiss to Walter and their children who were jumping up and down excitedly at seeing their Daddy Fox.

"Prince Fox is thirty-nine years old, he was born October 13, 1961. He has beautiful hazel eyes that change colors depending on his mood and what he is wearing. His hair is a mixture of various shades of brown, like his eyes, it changes colors depending on the lighting. The prince has a sleek muscular body, perfect for lovemaking. Check out his penis gentlemen. At ten erect inches, it is the largest among the immortals. Wouldn't you like to get your lips around that plum-sized head?"

Alex stood open-mouthed. He couldn't believe Fox hadn't stormed off the stage. Instead, his lover seemed to be enjoying the admiration and appreciative applause from the men in the audience. He glanced back up at the royal box, expecting to see a little outrage on Walter's face, but Walter only had a look of absolute pride. Why was Walter allowing their children to witness this sex laden spectacle? Hope and Faith might be too young to understand what Arty was saying; but River certainly would understand a lot of what was being said. Alex didn't want his son to see them treated like pieces of meat -- it was degrading. Why had he agreed to do this pageant?

Alex had missed the rest of Arty's obscene introduction as Fox walked over and stood next to him.

Mulder whispered to him. "I think that went rather well. Don't you?"

"Fox, are you serious?" Alex hissed.

Mulder maintained a sweet smile as he whispered back without moving his lips. "Yes. This is fun, Alex, thanks for talking me into doing it."

Alex shook his head, this was definitely a dream and he had to wake up soon.

After the final contestants were introduced, they each had to walk down the runway before heading backstage. Alex tried to keep his eyes focused straight ahead as he walked down the ramp and out into the audience. He didn't want to look at the men who were making obscene comments to him. If he had any control over his body he would launch himself at the bastards and rip their throats out. However, he wasn't even able to flee the stage let alone tell those jerks to fuck off. When he finally got backstage Fox ran over and hugged him.

"Come on, we have to get you ready. I'm first up in the talent competition," Mulder said, dragging Alex over to a dressing table.

"Get me ready for what?" Alex asked with trepidation.

"Silly, don't pretend you don't remember after all the hours we spent practicing." Mulder kissed Alex at the same time he started to jerk him off. His hand moved lovingly up and down Alex's penis.

Alex started pushing into Mulder's hand as he melted into the kiss, forgetting where they were.

When Alex was as hard as a rock and his cock was pointing straight up, Mulder quickly fastened a cock ring around it then leather bindings around his lover's balls.

"FOX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Krycek stared down at him in shock.

Mulder's bottom lip started to quiver. "You said you'd help me with my talent contest. Alex, it's the least you can do seeing that I'm up around the clock feeding your son!"

Krycek hated it when Mulder pouted and laid the guilt trip on him. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You're on, Prince Fox," Arty's voice rang out through the speakers, not giving Mulder time to explain.

Mulder got up and kissed him. "Thank you, Alex." Mulder then pulled on a black leather thong and arranged the string between his cheeks and adjusted the cup so his cock and balls were comfortably nestled within. He grabbed Alex's hand as his lover was reaching for a thong to put on. "You don't need that," Mulder said, dragging Alex across the dressing room and onto the stage.

As before, Alex found that he had no control over his body and was forced to follow his lover. On stage, the audience hooted and howled. Alex looked up toward the royal box and was relieved to see that their children were no longer present.

Mulder followed his lover's eyes. "It's a shame they couldn't be here to watch me perform, but you know what a stickler Walter is for putting the kids to bed on time."

"Fox, what are you going to do?" Alex asked with trepidation as Mulder positioned him on the center of the stage then walked over to a small table.

He pulled six objects off the table and held them up. "Silly, you know, ring toss."

Alex looked down at his cock pointing straight up then over at Mulder holding several colorful plastic rings. "Fox. I don't remember agreeing to this," he squeaked.

Mulder frowned. "Yes, you did. You said you'd do anything if I agreed to do this beauty contest. And this was the anything that I asked you to do. We've been practicing for two weeks. Why are you pretending not to remember?"

While Mulder and Krycek were squabbling, Arty was announcing that Mulder was going to be demonstrating his ring throwing abilities, much to the amusement of the crowd as they guessed the intended target.

Mulder walked thirty feet from Alex then looped the rings around his wrist as he pulled a blindfold on over his eyes. Standing blindfolded and facing Alex, Mulder took a deep breath. "Hold perfectly still, Alex."

Krycek couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to. Fox was going to pay for this! He didn't care if he did agree to it. His eyes-widened as a ring came flying toward him then dropped over his bound cock. The audience applauded. Krycek stared down in horror at the bright orange ring just as a neon green one joined it. His face reddened over the hoots and whistles coming from the crowd. Time seemed to run in slow motion as the rings kept flying toward him until he had no more room on his penis.

Mulder removed his blindfold after he tossed the last ring. He smiled brightly when he saw that he didn't miss once. Then he turned and bowed to the cheering crowd. Mulder walked over and kissed Alex's stunned lips and retrieved the rings. "You were very good. I can't wait to help you demonstrate your talent for the contest." Mulder grabbed Alex's hand and led him off the stage.

Alex was almost afraid to ask. "What talent?"

Mulder only rolled his eyes in annoyance as he removed the leather bindings and cock ring from his lover. "Never mind, let's just watch the others, maybe your memory will return. Besides, you're last." He looked at Alex lecherously. "Like the saying goes they always save the best for last."

Mulder and Alex stood in the wings with the other immortals watching as each of them performed. Alex felt self-conscious -- everyone had thongs on except him, he was still buck-naked. Two of the immortals performed highly erotic dance routines; six demonstrated their ability to suck cock, one the ability to take a dozen anal beads up his ass, two were fisted by their lovers, and another used a vibrator and jerked off at the same time. Krycek's mouth hung open as all of the talents seemed to involve something sexual, he hoped his talent was something simple...but it couldn't be if Mulder had to help him. Okay, Mulder's talent wasn't strictly sexual, no that wasn't correct; he had noticed several men in the audience jerking off as his lover tossed the rings onto his dick.

"Is he ready?" Skinner asked, walking over to the two men, his bare feet slapping on the marble. He had a crown perched lopsided on his head and was dressed in a navy blue robe with the royal crest on it.

Alex stared at the crown opened mouth. Walter would never wear a crown; this was definitely a dream.

"He's pretending that he doesn't remember what his talent is," Mulder grumbled.

"It's probably only nerves. I'm sure he'll be fine during the contest," Skinner said.

The last immortal finished and it was Alex's turn. Krycek watched as Skinner removed his robe revealing that he was naked underneath and his cock was erect and dripping. Mulder peeled off his thong and tossed it on the dressing table.

"Come on, Alex, this was your idea. I really don't know how I let you talk me into these things," Skinner grumbled.

"What was my idea? I'm not going to give one of you a blow job while the other one fucks me am I?" Krycek asked nervously.

"That wouldn't be much of a talent, Alex," Mulder said, shaking his head. "We're both going to fuck you at the same time."

"WHAT!" Krycek squeaked.

Skinner rolled his eyes and growled, "Stop pretending you don't know what we're talking about, we've been practicing for nearly a week. Your asshole is so loose I could fit my whole arm up you. Now let's get this over with! This was your perverted idea after all!"

"My idea?"

Skinner and Mulder had to drag Alex out on to the stage, where a velvet covered lounge was set up in the center of the marble floor. Mulder laid on his back on the lounge and started to stroke his cock, he was horny as hell so it took no time at all for it to become hard as granite. Skinner was already hard and dripping after watching all of the immortals demonstrating their assorted talents. He was more than ready to fuck Alex in front of the whole world.

"Sit on Fox's cock, Alex. Just like we practiced it," Skinner said, kissing and licking the side of Alex's throat. "You know how much you loved having both of us in you at the same time."

Krycek tried desperately to wake up...this was only a dream. It had to be a dream. He moaned and his cock swelled as Skinner continued to kiss him then started to lubricate his anus. Krycek felt removed from his body as he watched from overhead as Skinner stretched him. The crowd of onlookers dimmed until they were bathed only in the bright glow of a spotlight. Then Skinner guided him over to Mulder. Krycek looked down at his lover's beautiful face as he straddled his hips. He reached back and grasped Mulder's cock, placing it against his opening then he bore down until the cockhead popped inside. Skinner had been right, he was nicely stretched and hardly felt even the slightest burn or any discomfort from the initial entry.

"Okay, Alex, lean forward until you are kissing Fox," Skinner advised. In this position, Skinner would be doing most of the work. He admired Alex's stuffed anus as the young man bent forward on the lounge and started kissing Fox. Skinner straddled the lounge behind Alex and positioned his cock above where Mulder's penetrated Alex's anus. Then he strained against the tight opening, pushing down on Fox's cock until the head of his cock slowly pushed inside beside it.

Krycek gasped against Mulder's lips at the painful burn.

"Relax, Alex," Mulder moaned. The pressure of Skinner's cock against his felt wonderful. "Just think about how good it is going to feel."

"God, that's easy for you to say," Krycek groaned, biting down on his lip to keep a scream inside.

Skinner waited until his lover's sphincter muscles relaxed before pushing further inside, his inward push forced more of Mulder's cock up Alex's rectum. Skinner used his hands to help guide both cocks into his lover.

The initial burn had disappeared and a pleasant feeling of fullness replaced it. Krycek had never felt more packed as his anus contracted around the two cocks penetrating him, causing both Mulder and Skinner to moan.

"Jeez, Alex, you feel so fucking hot..." Mulder moaned, pulling Alex's head down until he was passionately kissing his lover, while Skinner started to move in and out of Alex's body. The friction of their two cocks rubbing together in such a tight space was too much for Mulder, and he came explosively after only a couple of minutes. His come slicked the inside of Alex's rectum making it easier for Skinner to thrust in and out.

Skinner felt the dampness of Mulder's release and as his lover's cock shrunk it made it easier for him to fuck Alex harder and faster. He wished he could see Alex's face. Skinner always loved the look of uncontrolled passion on his lover's otherwise controlled features.

Krycek was really feeling good. The pressure against his prostate and the throbbing of the two cocks that total filled him felt unbelievably good. Shivers of pleasure coursed up and down his spine, even his toes and the tip of his nose tingled. If he had done this before he could see why he'd want to do it more often. His cock and balls were squeezed tightly between his and Mulder's stomachs. His balls crept up as he felt his orgasm building and as Skinner pushed back inside forcing Mulder's cock forward and deeper until he was stuffed beyond belief, he came screaming and briefly lost consciousness.

As Krycek's anal muscles contracted and clenched around Skinner's and Mulder's cocks, Skinner could no longer hold back and he came too, nearly blacking out by the force of his orgasm. His body slumped against Krycek's sweat covered back. The lights in the theater came back on and the audience stood on their feet cheering the incredible performance the three men had put on.

"Guys, can you get off me?" Mulder complained about the dead weight of both his lovers on top of him.

Skinner slowly pulled back then withdrew his cock from Alex's stretched anus. Mulder's cock slipped out followed by a stream of come that ran down Alex's thighs. Every muscle in Alex's body was trembling as Skinner helped him back to his feet.

"Well, Alex, I think you just nailed the talent contest, literally," Skinner quipped.

Mulder got up pouting. "Yeah, so much for blind-folded ring tossing."

"Let's give his Majesty and his lovers a hand for such a simply marvelous demonstration of their talents," Arty's gushed. "There will be a thirty-minute intermission while the ejaculation part of the contest is set up. Feel free to go out to the lobby for complementary champagne and hors d'oeuvres provided for your enjoyment by your hosts MacIver, Krycek, and Summers Import/Export Corporation."

The three men walked off stage and Mulder grabbed Alex's hand, leading him over to the showers. "We need to get cleaned up. It wouldn't look good to have semen covering our bodies during the ejaculation part of the competition."

Krycek felt lethargic as Mulder washed him from head to toe.

MacIver walked up to the shower. He had been watching the contest from his private box with Kazuo, and Kazuo's relatives. "Alex, that was a magnificent performance. The video sales from that alone will make us a pile of money."

"Rory, I'm going to kill you as soon as I have enough energy," Krycek growled.

"Why? What have I done?" MacIver looked at him and Mulder puzzled.

"You changed the program from the clean one we agreed on to a pornographic one!" Krycek snapped.

"Lad, I have no idea what you are talking about. You're the one who came up with the program and all of the ideas." MacIver looked over to Mulder for help. "He hasn't been hitting the vodka again, has he?"

"No, Rory, he just seems to be experiencing memory loss. I think it is tied to stage fright. His mind just can't handle appearing in front of all these people, so it has shut down..."

"Fox, I do not have stage fright! This is a dream. I just need to wake up from it."

"Whatever, Alex," Mulder said, rolling his eyes.

Shinji came strolling over and wrapped his arms around MacIver's waist. "Congratulations, Alex. You sure made the rest of us look like no talent fools."

Krycek heaved a sigh. "That wasn't a talent contest it was a fuck fest."

"Whatever, Alex," Shinji said, rolling his eyes.

Krycek turned and wrapped his arms around Mulder's body as his lover turned off the shower. "I want to wake up, please, let me wake up."

"C'mon, Alex, let's dry our hair," Mulder said, pulling him out of the shower and over to the makeup table.

Ari was at the next table over. "Well, that was a nice talent, Alex, but you two might have ruined your chances of winning the ejaculation contest." The tall Australian said combing his thick red hair.

"Fox, what does this ejaculation contest involve?" Alex asked.

"You're going to love this. We stand behind a line; then an electronic wand is inserted into our anus to force us to ejaculate. When we come the distance of how far our semen shoots is marked and the one who shoots the furthest wins. Sounds fun doesn't it?" Mulder smiled.

"Fox, Ari is right we can't possible win this one after coming so soon. Maybe we should just sit this one out," Alex said nervously. Maybe if he could get Fox to agree he wouldn't have to do this.

"Ari is just trying to psych us out. You're last again so that should give you plenty of time to recover. Unfortunately I'm second, but at least one of us might win," Mulder said cheerfully.

"I will wake up now. Dammit wake the fuck up!" Krycek growled, pinching his arm. This was the worse nightmare that he'd had in a long time.

***

Mulder stood next to the sofa staring down at Alex who was snoring loudly in a drunken slumber. "Rory, why did you let him drink so much?"

"I'm not the lad's keeper, Mulder."

"Rory, I was looking forward to making love to Alex this afternoon," Mulder whined.

"Sorry, Mulder. Hey, as long as you're here I have some videos and photos I want to show you. We can check on Alex in a half hour." MacIver was determined to convince Mulder to go along with the beauty contest. He had a ton of video footage taken of orphans from around the world. Mulder had a weakness for children, so he was positive he could appeal to Mulder's heart.

"Okay, Rory, but I need to get back upstairs in an hour," Mulder said, following Rory out of the room.

"It won't take longer than a half hour."

Rory turned on the lights in his office. Mulder was impressed with the room; it resembled a room from some Scottish castle. Rory flipped a switch and the bookcases parted revealing a floor to ceiling high-definition television monitor. "Sit down, Mulder." MacIver flipped on the DVD player and a documentary appeared on the monitor. It was narrated by MacIver and showed different locations from around the world. The cameraman walked through impoverished neighborhoods and into the orphanages, which were in the worst conditions imaginable. The young boys were filthy and some were covered with open sores. Their little bellies were swollen from being undernourished.

Mulder's eyes filled with tears as he watched, and listened to MacIver's voice talking about how many little boys died each day from starvation and disease.

MacIver almost felt guilty using this to sway Mulder to do the beauty pageant. But he couldn't think of any other way to convince him.

"Okay, Rory. I'll do it...as long as all the money goes to helping these children," Mulder said, swabbing at his eyes.

"All but the expenses for setting up and running the pageant," MacIver replied, handing him a clipboard with a contract clipped to it. "Sign here, Mulder."

Mulder didn't bother reading the contract, he just scrawled his signature on the bottom.

***

Krycek looked down at the polished marble floor in front of him. It had lines drawn on it marking off distances. Scattered along the lines at varying distances were red Xs with the initials of an immortal by each. He was the final contestant and had to beat the distance Ari's semen had shot. Mulder was in a distant fourth place.

A hush had fallen over the theater as all the men leaned forward in their seats.

Skinner held Krycek's cock, aiming it slightly up, while Frohike who had been appointed the keeper of the wand parted Krycek's buttocks and gently inserted the wand up his rectum. "Just tell me when you're ready, Alex. It will take you less than a minute to come once I turn the wand on."

Krycek glanced over and saw his reflection in the mirror. He was horrified to see Frohike dressed in a court jesters outfit standing behind him, holding the handle of the wand that was up his ass. Krycek needed to get this over with. "Okay, I'm ready." The wand vibrated, sending electronic impulses against his prostate, making his balls creep up and his cock lengthen and thicken. "Please, please, I don't want to win," he silently chanted.

The audience held a collective breath as the white milky come spurted out of the head of Alex's cock. They watched the stream arch up then come down splattering on the marble floor, it was followed by two more spurts of come. Alex looked on in dread as his second stream of semen hit the floor a mere inch in front of Ari's X.

"Nice shooting, Tex," Frohike quipped, removing the wand.

"Congratulations, Alex. I am so proud of you," Skinner said, hugging his lover.

Arty's voice rang out of the speakers. "We have a winner folks. Prince Alexei Krycek at ten feet three inches." The audience stood and applauded. "Okay, if you'll please take your seats we will proceed to the final stage of the contest. Then we will ask our panel of judges to name Mr. Immortal 2001."

Alex tiredly walked off the stage and was met by Fox who hugged and congratulated him. "Come on, we have to join the others in the sound proof room."

"Why?"

"The contest hinges on a single question that will be asked to each of us. It is worth seventy-five percent of the total points. Anyone can win if they answer the question to the satisfaction of the judges," Mulder said.

"If none of the other contests mattered why didn't we just proceed to this question?" Krycek grumbled, although he was somewhat relieved that he didn't have the pageant locked up.

"What fun would that be?" Mulder asked as they joined the others in the crowded room. They found a seat in the corner and sat watching the clock. Every five minutes the door would open and another immortal would be called until there were only three of them left.

The door opened again. "Prince Fox, you're up."

Mulder walked out on stage and over to the microphone that was set up at the center of the stage. He smiled at the other immortals who were poised on either side of the stage.

"Prince Fox, what is your favorite color?" Arty's voice asked through the loud speakers.

"Green."

He smiled down at the five judges.

"That will be all you can join the others," Arty said.

One minute later Hans walked out on stage.

"Mr. Schatz, what is your favorite color?"

Hans looked up at the speakers. "Purple."

"Thank you, Mr. Schatz, you may join the others."

Alex finally came nervously out on stage. He was determined to blow this question.

"Prince Alex, what is your favorite color?"

"What? What sort of lame question is that?" he grumbled, looking up at the speakers.

"Sweetie, please just answer the question."

"Okay, black." Alex glanced down at the judges.

One of the men, who bore a striking resemblance to Minnesota's former Governor, smiled up at him and gave him the thumbs up. The man was dressed all in black with dark sunglasses. Then Alex realized with a sinking feeling, that all of the judges were men in black and wearing dark sunglasses.

"Prince Alex, you may join the others."

The bald-headed man in black stood. "Arty, we've made our decision. We've selected Prince Alexei Krycek as Mr. Immortal 2001."

The other immortals all hugged Alex as glitter floated down from the ceiling. Skinner came out from backstage and placed a tiara on Alex's head while MacIver attached a velvet robe around his neck. Krycek knees shook as he searched for a way to flee. "No, take it off, Walter! Get that fucking tiara off my head! I don't want to be Mr. Immortal. NO! STOP!"

"Alex, wake up! It's only a dream."

Mulder's voice dragged Alex back to consciousness. Alex peered up at Mulder uncertainly then sighed with relief as he realized Mulder was fully clothed. "God, I just had the worst nightmare," he said. His mouth was dry and his head was throbbing. Alex hadn't had a headache since becoming an immortal, he must have really drank too much.

"Yeah, I thought as much. What did you mean when you shouted: Get that fucking tiara off my head?" Mulder asked, lovingly caressing the side of Alex's face with his hand, removing any pain Alex had from his hangover.

"It was terrible, Fox. I dreamt that I won Rory's immortal beauty contest. I never felt more degraded or humiliated in my life. I'm glad that you didn't allow me to talk you into doing it," Alex said, sitting up he wrapped his arms around Mulder's body, seeking the comfort that only Mulder could give him.

Mulder kissed the top of Krycek's head and hugged him tightly. "Alex, while you were sleeping I signed a contract with Rory to do that beauty contest. He said that all the money except operating expenses would be used to help the orphans around the world. I couldn't turn him down not after seeing those videos of all those helpless children," Mulder said.

Krycek pulled away. "Fox, are you nuts? You signed a contract with Rory without letting our lawyers look it over first? Only thirty percent of the proceeds are going to help those orphans!"

"Why would I be suspicious? You and Rory are business partners. Alex, you have been trying to talk me into doing the beauty contest for the past few weeks," Mulder grumbled. "I will have the Gunmen get an account of all the money being spent to set up this contest. I will hold Rory to what he verbally told me. After all, I do have the King's ear, and he will back me up."

"Fox, I don't think we should be doing this contest. I don't want to stand on stage like a piece of fucking meat! What type of example would we be setting for River or our other children?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "That sometimes you have to do something you truly despise if it helps to better the lives of those less fortunate."

"Fox, I refuse to do it."

"Do what?" Rory asked, entering his entertainment room.

"The beauty contest. Cancel it, Rory, we're not doing it," Krycek said, glaring angrily at his business partner.

"I'm doing it, Alex. Those orphans need the money for food, medicine, and shelter," Mulder said stubbornly. He really didn't want to do it, but he couldn't get the images of all those undernourished children living in filthy conditions out of his head.

"No. We can raise money some other way than prancing around like fucking bimbos!"

"Okay, Alex, what do you have in mind?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know...give me some time to think of something." Krycek stood and pulled Mulder to his feet. "Let's go home."

MacIver had remained quiet while the two men argued. "Alex, you can't back out of the contest now. We have a lot of the company's assets tied up in it. We'll lose a bundle if the contest doesn't take place."

"Rory, I don't give a rat's ass about the money. Fox and I are not doing the contest and that is final! If you still want to go ahead with the other contestants fine...just leave us out of it," Alex said, following Mulder to the door.

MacIver didn't see how he could do the contest with his best contestants dropping out. "Mulder, think of those poor, helpless orphans. They need the money! YOU'VE SIGNED A CONTRACT!" MacIver shouted out after them. Mulder paused and Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Forget it, Fox. Let's just worry about the party tomorrow. We'll discuss this Monday."

"He's right, Alex, I did sign a contract to do the pageant. I can't just break it..."

"Yes, you can. People break contracts all the time." Krycek pulled open the door at the top of the stairs.

"Alex, my word is the one thing that I won't compromise," Mulder said as they walked down the hallway toward their bedroom.

"What's going on, Fox?" Skinner asked.

Mulder jumped, he didn't realize that Skinner had strolled up behind them.

"I gave Rory my word that I'd do that beauty contest. I even signed a contract. Alex wants me to break both," Mulder replied.

"You don't have to break either," Skinner said as they entered their bedroom.

Two babies were crying and Nurse Olson and Sean were trying to sooth them. They looked up with relief at Mulder.

Krycek was beside himself. "Walter, what do you mean he doesn't have to break either? He is not doing the pageant!"

"I couldn't agree more, Alex. You and Fox won't be able to do the contest even if you wanted to." Skinner followed Mulder into the nursery where his lover peeled off his shirt and took a seat in the recliner.

"What do you mean, Walter?" Mulder asked as he took Sergei and Angelique from the nurse and nanny.

"Alex's business is holding the contest, so legally and ethically you both would have to be disqualified for conflict of interest reasons. The same goes for Ari and Shinji, too," Skinner said.

Mulder smiled up at him relieved. "Conflict of interest? Good call, Walter, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Now all we need is a plan to help those orphans."

"We will find a way, Fox," Alex promised, relieved that Walter came through for them.

***

chapter 4 - Pageant

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 5  
Inside Menace

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, December 14  
1:00 p.m.

The snow was coming down heavily and piling up outside the French doors on the veranda. Mulder leaned against the door feeling bone-tired as he looked out at the drifts of snowy white, he felt like sinking down into one and sleeping until the spring thaw melted his bed away. Behind him, the room was a flurry of activity. Walter, Alex, and their nannies rushed to get the children ready for the party. He wished his lovers had waited a month before holding the public celebration of the birth of their children. However, with Walter being King, it was expected that their children be presented to the public as soon as possible. Mulder pushed himself away from the door and wandered into his walk-in closet to get dressed. He shrugged out of his robe, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a specially-designed undershirt.

Mulder stood in front of a floor-length mirror as he pulled the shirt over his head then snapped the snaps on the front of the shirt. The garment was embarrassing, but it was better that he wore it than not. It had a soft cotton fabric that fitted snuggly against his chest, and the outside of the garment was moisture proof nylon. So, if his nipples were to leak in public there would be no embarrassing stains. The undershirt also unsnapped for easy access to his nipples so he could effortlessly feed his babies. He reached for his linen shirt and silk tie. Now that he was slim again, he planned to wear his elegant black silk suit.

Krycek stepped into the spacious closet, holding their infant son. "Fox, I've changed Hunter's diaper and we're ready to go. You'll have to take care of Angelique, she still won't let me or Walter hold her," he said as he tried to keep a straight face while looking at the strange undershirt his lover was wearing.

"Laugh, and you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom," Mulder grumbled as he buttoned his shirt over it.

"I like it. I especially like the two flaps that allow your nipples to be exposed by just unsnapping two snaps. I can see why Walter got you a whole set of them," Krycek said glibly, leaning up against the closet entrance cuddling their baby to his chest. He was dressed in an expensive suit, which was deep brown, the same color as his hair.

"Walter bought the undershirts because Shinji and Hans recommended them. It's rather embarrassing to have a wet spot suddenly appear on your shirt each time one of the babies cries." Mulder knew that Alex was just having fun at his expense, but the whole leaky nipple thing was humiliating. He pulled on his silk pants and watched the hungry look on Alex's face. "I'll let you borrow the undershirts once it's your turn to nurse your child, Alex."

"I'm not getting pregnant, Fox," Alex said for the umpteenth time.

"Tell me that once your womb develops, and you start having the compulsion to become pregnant. It won't be too much longer." It was Mulder's turn to watch Alex squirm uncomfortably. Mulder remembered how embarrassing it had been for him, when he first discovered he had mutated into a hermaphrodite. At least Alex had forewarning. He buttoned his pants and walked over to Alex, looking down at their son. Sasha already had a womb, it was part of his anatomy when he was born. Mulder hoped that it would be a long time before their son hit puberty.

"What does it feel like, Fox?"

"What does what feel like?"

"Having a womb?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he pulled on the silk suit coat. "At first it was horrifying. Now it's strangely erotic." He got an erection every time he touched his navel.

"I still can't think past the horrifying part," Alex said, chewing on his lip and looking miserable. "Fox, I don't want to become pregnant."

"Alex, sometimes we don't always get what we want, and sometimes that is for the best. I didn't want to become pregnant either. If I hadn't, would I be standing here with you and our son?" Mulder smiled softly at him and caressed the side of his face. "I'm beginning to really enjoy my life. I haven't been this happy in a long, long time. Would I have chosen it for myself -- hell no." He kissed Alex gently then walked out of the closet, leaving him to ponder his words.

Mulder heard his daughter crying and rushed to attend to her needs. Angelique calmed down when she heard his voice and smelled her daddy. Mulder bent down and picked her up. "Come to daddy, precious, you're the last one to get dressed." He smiled over at Walter who had supervised getting the rest of the kids dressed.

River had on a suit and a tie and was holding his two sisters hands. Both toddlers were dressed in velvet and lace.

"You look gorgeous, Fox," Skinner said, coming up to stand beside him. He couldn't help but run his hand down his lover's back, feeling the taut muscles under the silky fabric. The pheromones that Fox was producing, was making him more irresistible than ever. Skinner knew that he'd have to watch Fox closely at the party. He pressed close to Fox's side as his lover dressed the baby in a knit gown with slits in the back for her wings. Mulder then put a knit cap on her head and wrapped her protectively in a knit blanket. Skinner touched her hand and she grabbed onto his finger, the only time Angelique would allow anyone to touch her was when Fox was there to protect her.

"Is everyone ready?" Alex asked, walking into the nursery.

"We're ready, Daddy," River said.

"Me ready, Daddy," Faith said, pulling away from River and running over to Alex. "Carry me."

"Cutie, Daddy is holding your brother. I can't carry you both," Alex said.

"Baby down, carry me," Faith demanded.

Mulder watched Alex's dilemma and decided to help him. "Cutie, could you help me with your sister Angelique?"

Faith turned and looked at Mulder, smiling she ran over to him. "Yes, Daddy."

Mulder put several items in a small bag. "I need you to carry this for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She gave him a big smile as she hugged the cloth bag tightly in her arms.

Krycek mouthed a 'thank you' as he placed his son in a wicker bassinet with handles.

"Thank you, Faith. You're a big help," Mulder said, picking up his Seraph daughter and placing her in a similar bassinet.

Two of their nannies were going to help with the children. Sean was dressed in a tuxedo and Vicky in a black velvet dress. Nurse Olson was also going and was dressed awkwardly in a suit and tie. The rest of their nannies had the day off.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Skinner said, picking up the bassinet with his daughter inside. Nurse Olson was carrying the one with Skinner's son.

They rode the elevator that opened in the private atrium off the throne room downstairs. "Everyone is looking quite fetching," Arty said as the elevator started its decent.

"Thank you, Arty. Is everything ready downstairs?" Mulder asked anxiously. He was particularly nervous about taking his newborns to such a crowded public event.

"General Kline and the security forces have everything well under control. All of your invited guests have arrived."

They heard the murmur of a large crowd the moment the elevator doors opened. Besides the press, they had invited dignitaries from around the world, and they raffled off four hundred seats to the public. Four of the royal guards were standing at attention outside the side entrance to the throne room. Two opened the silver doors while two entered the room and announced their presence.

"All rise for his Majesty, King Walter Sergei Skinner."

A hush fell over the room as Skinner entered. Mulder, Krycek, and Olson followed him; each man carried a bassinet, behind them followed Vicky and Sean with the children. Everyone murmured at how beautiful the little toddlers looked. Hope and Faith had been tightly shielded from the press and the public the past year.

A table was set up beside the throne and the four men placed the bassinets on it. Mulder had to quickly scoop Angelique into his arms when she started crying the moment he set her down. He kept the blanket over her wings. He was worried about the public's reaction to the baby Seraph.

Skinner lifted his daughter gently out of her bassinet then sat on the center throne. Sean carried Sergei over to him and placed the baby next to his sister in Skinner's arms. Mulder and Krycek took a seat on either side of the throne holding Sasha and Angelique. River, Hope, and Faith sat on the steps below Skinner's throne. Faith cuddled the bag in her arms as she looked at all of the people. The press was allowed forward to take photographs of the family. Then a line was formed and everyone in the room was allowed to view the babies and greet their fathers.

The crowd of well-wishers left presents and flowers for the babies and their fathers on a table set up against a wall.

Tsar Nikolai Slava stepped forward, his eyes grazed longingly over Alex's face and body before turning to Mulder. "Fox, you out did yourself." His nostril flared as he breathed in Mulder's delicious scent, he licked his lips and turned to Skinner. "Congratulations, King Walter. You must be very proud to have such a beautiful family."

Skinner put on a fake smile. "Yes, I am."

Slava returned an equally fake smile, then turned to Alex. "Alexei, your little Faith is the spitting image of Fox's and my daughter Elizaveta," Slava said, watching Mulder's face cloud over at the mention of one of the daughters he had yet to see. Slava got a great deal of satisfaction out of keeping their daughters from seeing Fox, since it was Fox who was keeping Alexei from coming to Russia to be with him.

"How are my daughters?" Mulder asked, loud enough for the press to hear. He wanted the world to know what a bastard Slava was. The Russian Tsar had been winning the love and respect of the world community lately, and Mulder thought a little reminder was in order that Slava wasn't such a nice guy.

"*Our* daughters are doing really well, Fox. They started crawling two months ago and have been getting into everything -- they're keeping our nannies on their toes. You really should come to Russia and visit them, after all they're your daughters, too."

Mulder gave him a tight smile. "I would, if I was assured that I'd be allowed to leave again. As I recall last time I was there, I had to escape through ghoul-infested catacombs in order to return home."

"Fox, if you wanted to leave, you could have just asked. You didn't have to endanger yourself that way. You had me worried to death, I thought someone had abducted you," Slava said.

Mulder bit back an acid reply, realizing that this was useless. He was starting to look more the bastard than Slava. "I would like very much to see my daughters, Nikolai, but as you know I am unable to travel to Russia. Not with four hungry infants to look after," he said sadly, putting on his most soulful expression for the press. He smiled inwardly as Slava cringed, unable to think of a suitable response.

"Let him see his daughters!" Someone shouted from the audience, then other people joined in.

Slava leaned in and whispered into Mulder's ear. "You won this round, my beloved. No man could possibly compete against you, when you use the gifts that God gave you." Then he said in a voice loud enough for the whole room to hear. "When our daughters are old enough to travel, Fox, I will bring them to meet you."

Mulder cuddled Angelique closer and glared angrily at Slava as his words sank in. The bastard was accusing him of using his looks to win their argument. It was true, but he didn't like the fact that Slava had pointed it out.

Skinner and Krycek both silently seethed throughout the exchange, each knowing enough not to interfere. Their lover would not thank them for trying to protect him. So, they allowed Mulder to fight his own battle. Krycek hated himself for wanting Slava even while he was hurting Fox by keeping him from seeing his children.

River was upset as he watched the dark-eyed man talk to his Daddy Fox. He didn't like the man. After Slava had left, River climbed to his feet and went to stand beside Mulder's chair. "Daddy, were you married to that man?"

"No."

"But he said you have daughters with him."

Mulder sighed and shifted over in his chair so River could sit next to him. When the little boy was comfortable, Mulder tried to explain in a low voice so only River would hear. "Your sisters Hope and Faith were conceived in a test tube and grown to full term in a growth cylinders, like most of the new babies are now a days."

"Yes I know, Daddy, like the show we watched on television last week."

Mulder remembered the documentary on society's new families. It went through the steps that men went through to start a family together, from marriage, to having their first child together. The film was produced as an educational piece to be shown at schools.

"That man stole my semen so he could use it to have my babies. I never gave him permission to do that. River, some people in the world are not very nice. When you're older you'll have to be careful who you trust," Mulder said, staring across the room at Slava who had his eyes on Alex.

"Stealing isn't right, that man is bad. I don't like him." River was gently petting Angelique who was peering up at him and blowing spit bubbles.

"I don't either," Mulder said absently as he sadly watched Alex and Slava staring lustfully at each other from across the room. He figured that after the party Alex would be going up to the Tsar's rooms to spend the night in his bed. It broke his heart that Alex was unable to resist Slava. Mulder refocused his attention back to the line of men and boys walking by them. He forced a smile at the young boys who leaned forward to see the babies.

When most of the public had gone through the line, Angelique started fussing and crying to be fed, and that set off Sergei who started crying, too. "Walter, I'm going to use your office to feed them," Mulder said, easing off the chair. River scooted over to sit in the middle of the big chair.

"Okay, Fox," Skinner said, letting Nurse Olson take his son. "When you get back, we'll leave for the banquet in the dining hall."

Mulder paused and looked down at his daughters sitting quietly on the steps. "Munchkins, you can sit next to River in daddy's chair."

Sean stepped over and lifted both toddlers on to the chair. River put his arms around them and several photographers stepped forward to take their photograph.

Slava watched Mulder leave. He owed his seditious lover for embarrassing him earlier, and he knew just what to do to put Fox back in his place.

Olson followed Mulder down a short hallway that opened up into a large atrium with a receptionist desk. Two doors led into Skinner's spacious office. Mulder laid Angelique on the sofa and undid his tie, pulling it off over his head. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, he then reached up and unsnapped the flaps on his undershirt, exposing both of his nipples. His nipples had dampened the cotton liner of the undershirt. Mulder unwrapped his daughter from the blanket and her little wings fluttered excitedly as he picked her back up. He pressed her lips to his nipple. Nurse Olson stood nearby holding Sergei as he waited for Mulder to take a seat.

Mulder looked up at a sound by the door and was shocked to see a cameraman standing in the doorway filming him as he nursed his daughter. Mulder quickly turned his back on the cameraman just as two of the royal guard came charging down the hallway and grabbed the man. They roughly hauled him out of the room and out of the palace. However the damage was already done, a live video feed had fed the signal out over the airwaves.

***

Seraphim Home World

King Xowolfe watched the video from Earth of his mate and their daughter. The child was the first Seraph female to be born in two millenniums. Xowolfe eyes focused on Mulder's face. His mate looked more beautiful than he remembered him. The way Xofox tenderly held their daughter made the King's heart ache with longing.

"Congratulations, my King," Xovebina said. "This is a great day for our people. There is no longer any doubt that these human immortals are our chosen mates."

"We still need to be able to get them away from their human, sorcerer protectors," Xowolfe said sadly. It was going to take years if not decades to assemble a force large enough to go against the Earth. His only hope of getting Xofox any sooner was the portal. He was desperate to rescue his mate and child.

"We at least have five within our possession. . Hopefully, one of our immortals will have a female, too," Xovebina replied.

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, December 14  
3:30 p.m.

Mulder had retreated upstairs to their apartment after the incident with the cameraman. He couldn't bear facing the public after being so openly exposed before the entire world. It was one thing for his family to see him nurse the babies. It was another for the whole world to see what he had become. Krycek and Skinner had tried to talk him into coming back downstairs, but he refused, opting to stay upstairs with his Seraph daughter. The other infants were downstairs with Skinner and Krycek; they had been brought upstairs once to nurse.

"Mulder, are you all right?" Scully asked, coming into the bedroom. Mulder was sitting by the fireplace, but instead of looking into the flames, he was staring sadly out the window at the snow-covered veranda.

"No."

Scully glanced inside the bassinet sitting on the coffee table. Angelique was soundly sleeping. She caressed the side of the baby's face then took a seat next to Mulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm cursed. What's to talk about?"

"You're anything but cursed, Mulder."

"Then explain why these things always happen to me?"

Scully sighed, she hated when he got this way. "Mulder, get over yourself, your life isn't that bad. So, you were embarrassed publicly! So what! That never bothered you before! In fact, you used to enjoy embarrassing me publicly." She looked at him critically. "I thought you had finally accepted your change?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember ever embarrassing you publicly on purpose. You were just too uptight back then. I think you were embarrassed to be with me sometimes."

Frohike came strolling into the room. "Dana's right, Mulder. Besides, you were set up," he said. He was carrying two beers, one he handed to Mulder. "Go ahead, the doc did say you can have one."

"What do you mean I was set up?" Mulder asked, taking the glass, he hesitated briefly before taking a sip.

"Slava. He distracted your guards so that the cameraman could get by them. I heard him laughing about it with a couple of his sorcerers. He wanted to put you back in your place, and since you're up here, I guess that means he succeeded." Frohike leaned against the mantel and downed his beer in two swallows.

Mulder's face turned stormy, he was pissed. "Fine, two can play at that game!" he growled, setting the beer on the coffee table. He stood and marched over to his closet. He scanned the rows of outfits until he found what he was looking for, a pair of soft, doeskin, brown, leather pants that laced up at the sides exposing his flesh from his ankles all the way to his hips. The pants had a re-enforced crotch and a matching waist-length leather jacket.

Scully and Frohike watched in stunned silence as Mulder marched out of his closet and up the steps to the bathroom. He came down a few minutes later dressed in the most provocative and sexiest outfit either of them had ever seen. The leather hugged Mulder's long legs like a second skin. His flawless ivory flesh could be seen each time he moved as the short leather jacket rode up reveling his waist and navel. The flesh of his legs could be seen between the crisscross of leather binding that laced the pant up along his sides. The zipperless crotch left no doubt that Mulder was well endowed.

"Mulder, where did you get that outfit? I'd like to buy one like it for Hans," Frohike asked hoarsely as his pants grew tighter. For the first time, the little man couldn't control or hide his body's reaction to his best friend.

Mulder smirked. "I didn't. It was a gift from Walter."

"What are you going to do?" Scully asked.

"Get even. The one thing Slava wants more than anything else is Alex warming his bed. I know that Alex plans to spend the night with Slava." Mulder sighed sadly, "Alex can't help himself. But I'm going to offer him something better, and at the same time pay Slava back big!" He ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I think it's about time the Tsar of Russia was put in his place, don't you?" Mulder's eyes sparkled with mischief as he walked over to the coffee table for the bassinet. "Do you want to come and watch?"

Scully shook her head. "Mulder, you can't take the baby with you. I'll stay and watch her for you."

"Thanks, Scully. You're right...I can't go downstairs with her while I'm dressed like this. I might have to defend myself, and that would put her at risk. Even though, I can vanish into thin air and walk through walls now, still it would be better not to risk her safety." Mulder decided he should tell Walter what he was planning, but he didn't want to alert Slava, so he couldn't inform Walter himself. "Frohike, can you telepathically tell Walter what's going on? I don't want to surprise him."

"Sure, Mulder. You want the big guy to be prepared for when the riot starts," Frohike said, trying to tactfully adjust himself in his pants while standing in front of Scully.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Come on, Frohike," he said, heading out the door in the direction of the elevator, he took the hallway in long strides.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast, Mulder," Frohike grumbled, having a difficult time keeping up with the large erection he was sporting.

Mulder stood inside the elevator waiting for Frohike to make it down the hallway.

Arty's voice clang to life from the speakers, "Foxy, and I do mean *Foxy* you are going to bring some excitement to the party in that getup. I'm going to notify security to be on red alert."

"Arty, inform General Kline to have my children taken back up to our apartment immediately," Mulder said as Frohike finally stepped on board the elevator.

"At once, Your Highness." Arty knew how to follow orders, and Mulder's voice held no room for disagreement.

The elevator opened in the lobby and everyone turned and stared at Mulder as he stepped out. Their eyes popped out of their heads as they watched him across the lobby and stop in the doorway to the dining hall. Inside a band was playing and men were slow dancing with each other. The band stopped playing and everyone turned to look at him.

Shinji had been dancing with MacIver and a big smile broke out on his face. "Wow, have you ever seen anyone more sexy?"

"I'm not answering that, Shin," MacIver said, swallowing as he watched Mulder stroll seductively across the room. MacIver looked around at the other men in the room estimating how many he could take out if he had to defend Mulder's virtue.

Slava held Alex pressed against his body as Mulder stepped out on to the dance floor and stopped in the middle, facing them. The Tsar couldn't take his eyes off Mulder. His eyes traveled up Mulder's long legs stopping on his crotch. He licked his lips hungrily. Slava's eyes proceeded upward, until they stopped on Mulder's face. He watched Mulder's tongue dart out moistening his full lips. Slava's cock swelled as he gazed at the sexy mole on the side of Mulder's face. He finally became lost in a stunning pair of hazel eyes.

Alex's eyes widened as Mulder's erotic scent invaded his senses. He stared lustfully at his gorgeous lover and husband. Husband? What the hell was he doing with Slava when he was married to the most incredible man in the world?

Mulder knew that he was having the desired affect on his lover, so he held out his hand, and Alex broke free from Slava's arms and walked across the floor to him. Mulder pulled him up against his body and kissed him deeply and possessively, he was hotter than hell with desire for Alex. "Do you want to come home with me?" he asked softly, pressing his hard groin against Alex's hip.

"Are you kidding? Of course, why wouldn't I?" Krycek asked, snaking his arms around Mulder's back and caressing his buttocks.  
Mulder returned the embrace, looking over Alex's shoulder at Slava, he mouthed, "Payback's a bitch isn't it, Nicky?"

Slava cursed loudly; he wanted to break something. He wanted to bend Mulder over the nearest table and fuck him senseless. He might have thrown caution to the wind, but one quick glance around the dining hall showed that it was filled with the palace's royal guards. They were alert and ready for a fight to protect their prince. Slava's stunt earlier with the cameraman had besmirched their reputation, and they wanted revenge, since finding out the Tsar had been responsible. Slava's eyes fell on Skinner standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, looking at him with contempt and satisfaction.

Skinner enjoyed the look of defeat and outrage on Slava's face. The King turned and watched his two lovers protectively. Even after learning from Frohike why Mulder was dressed that way, Skinner still couldn't believe his lover had actually worn that outfit in public. Skinner's eyes were focused on Mulder's ass. The leather was stretched over those delectable mounds while Alex's hands squeezed and fondled them. It was making everyone in the room horny. He thought General Kline was wise sending their children upstairs to the apartment. Now all he needed to do was to get Fox and Alex out of here in one piece. He signaled for his men to surround his lovers as he crossed the room.

"Are you two ready to call it an evening?"

"More than ready, Walter," Krycek said. Then he whispered in Mulder's ear, "I know exactly what you just did. Thanks for stopping me from taking our marriage for granted again."

Mulder looked him in the eye. "Then you do care?"

"Fox, I love you...of course, I care." Krycek took his hand and guided him across the room with Skinner protecting their back. "Come on, I want to show you just how much I care." Krycek really was grateful. His bond with Slava made it impossible for him to resist the Russian leader. Only Fox, looking and smelling like he did, could have broken that bond, even if it was only temporarily.

Mulder looped his arm around Alex's waist as they headed across the lobby. He held out his hand to Walter. Mulder didn't even notice their guards knocking out several men who couldn't control their body's sexual urges any longer and tried to make a grab for him.

Once in the elevator, Skinner relaxed his guard and pushed Mulder back against Krycek. He kissed him roughly; releasing all the pent-up desire he had felt since seeing him in that outfit. Skinner's hands held Mulder's head steady as his tongue explored every nook and crevice, and he playfully nudged against Mulder tongue. He couldn't get enough as he ground the hard bulge of his groin against Mulder's. He pulled away briefly. "Arty, stop the elevator." Skinner knew that once they got upstairs Mulder would have to attend to the babies, and he wasn't ready to share just yet. A tube of KY appeared in his hand and he handed it to Krycek. Then he proceeded to undo the laces on Fox's pants, until the front and back fell away and Mulder's cock sprang free.

"Oh Jesus, Walter," Mulder moaned as the cool air touched his cock. He spread his legs apart as Alex's fingers trailed down his back and between his buttocks.

"Oh my, you're going to entertain me!" Arty purred.

"Shut up, Arty."

Skinner's fingers were stroking up and down Mulder's leather-covered ribs, enjoying the feel of the soft leather. He stopped and unbuttoned the jacket, pushing it opened; he lowered his mouth to a nipple and swiped it with his tongue. Skinner waited to see if his lover would protest being touched there, but Fox moaned with pleasure and his long fingers lovingly caressed Skinner's bald head. Skinner started sucking on his nipple. His cock grew even harder as he drew his first taste of milk.

"God, please, oh, oooh..." Mulder closed his eyes and enjoyed the erotic sensation of Walter's mouth on his nipple and Alex's fingers stretching him. Scully was right, he was anything but cursed.

Skinner licked his lips and turned his attention to the other nipple. The fluid tasted delicious. He teased the nipple for several minutes before sinking to his knees and taking the head Mulder's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it as he lapped up all the pre-cum. Mulder's semen always tasted intoxicating to him. Skinner's cock strained uncomfortably in the confines of his pants, he planned to fuck Fox as soon as Alex was through.

Alex lubed his cock, he was not proud of his behavior earlier. He needed to find a way to get over Nikolai once and for all. He was hurting Fox and Walter each time he went to that man's bed. Alex positioned his cockhead against Mulder's clenched opening. He wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist and kissed the side of his throat as he pushed inside. The tight muscles bore down pleasurably on his sensitive cockhead. Alex wrapped both arms around Mulder's body to keep him upright, as he sank all the way into his lover.

"Do you like that, Fox? Do you like being filled with my cock?" Krycek asked huskily, pulling out and corkscrewing back in with a twist of his hips.

"Y-yes..." Mulder couldn't get anything else out, his body was on ablaze with pleasure. His cock swelled inside Walter's hot mouth as the older man expertly sucked him. "Oooh...God..." he moaned as Alex slammed into him again ad again, while playing with his nipples. "Auuuuggghhhh!" He came explosively down Walter's throat, and his lover quickly swallowed, keeping up with each tasty spurt of semen.

Krycek thrust against the tight muscles bearing down on his cock. He couldn't hold off any longer. He came moments after Fox, pumping his come deep into his lover's bowels. Alex turned Mulder's face to the side and nipped at the side of his lips.

Skinner gave Mulder's cock a final loving lick then stood and unzipped his pants, releasing his massive erection. He stepped behind Mulder moving Alex out of the way. Alex scooted around to Fox's front and started kissing him, at the same time keeping his lover from sinking to his knees. Skinner didn't wait, he plunged right into Mulder, the passage nicely slick with Alex's release.

The force of Skinner's entry brought Mulder to his tiptoes, his arms tightened around Alex's neck as he tried to retain his balance. Skinner's large hands held his hips steady while he started thrusting vigorously in an out of his body. Mulder could feel Alex's come being forced out of him each time Skinner pulled almost out. It ran down his thighs staining his leather pants. He moaned into Alex's mouth as the younger man started to grind their cocks together.

Skinner had been near the edge for so long that it didn't take long for him to come, and he thrust in hard, pulling down on Mulder's hips to get in as deeply as possible. He exploded inside the younger man then slumped against Mulder's back, while Krycek ground his cock harder and faster against Mulder's. Krycek reached between their bodies and expertly jerked them both off.

Mulder's legs felt like spaghetti as he came for the second time. He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew the elevator doors were sliding open and his clothes were back in place.

"Do you want me to carry you or can you make it on your own?" Skinner asked with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"I-I'll walk...just let me lean on you," Mulder said. He was swaying from side to side as he stepped out of the elevator. He was exhausted. His lovers looked at him with concern.

"Oh, Fox, I'm sorry, we probably should have been gentler..." Skinner started.

"I don't want to be cuddled, Walter. I'm just tired. It's hard only being able to sleep two hours at a time," Mulder said, holding tightly to both men's arms as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom. The sound of infants crying could be heard as they rounded the corner. "Oh God..." Mulder sighed.

"You can nurse them lying on your side, babe. We'll make sure that if you nod off they'll be okay," Krycek said as they entered the pandemonium that was their bedroom.

Scully was trying to calm a shrieking Angelique while Sean, Vicky, and Tom, were holding the other crying babies. Hope and Faith were crying because the babies were crying, and they were feeling ignored. Everyone looked pleadingly at Mulder as he entered the room.

"We shouldn't have given the other nannies the day off," Skinner sighed as he helped Mulder over to the bed then scooped up Hope in his arms and tried to calm her.

Krycek knelt next to the bed and helped Mulder off with his jacket and his boots. Then he helped position his lover on his side. "Which one's been crying the longest?" he asked.

"Sergei."

"Okay, give him to Fox," Krycek said. "And Dana, you can lay Angelique next to Fox's head, she'll stop crying once she is near him." With that said, Krycek was free to comfort his daughter who was currently clinging to his leg.

River sat on the steps that went up to the bathroom with Rex at his side. They were both watching the chaos. The little boy knew his Daddy Fox had been sad earlier, although he didn't know why. Now his daddy looked even sadder. River decided that Daddy Fox needed cheering up, so he climbed to his feet and headed back to his bedroom. He was going to draw him a picture. Sean had taught him how to print his name, so he'd be able to sign his pictures.

Mulder felt like he was underwater. The noise around him seemed muffled and confused. He was just so tired...

*I'm so proud of you, Precious.*

Mulder lifted his eyes toward the light lilting voice. *Aleksandra?* He hadn't seen Walter's and Alex's mother in months.

*Yes, Precious.* The wispy figure was sitting with her legs folded under her on the bed. She was lovingly caressing Sergei's cheek as he nursed. *Sergei means protector. He will live up to his name.* She smiled down at the infant.

Mulder looked over at Walter, who had taken a seat next to the bed and was holding Hope tenderly on his lap. It was obvious that Walter couldn't see his mother sitting on the bed. Then it occurred to Mulder that he and Aleksandra had been communicating through telepathy. *Why are you here?*

*It's about River. He is such a sweet little boy. I'm so glad you found him, he would have suffered horribly if you hadn't. His grandmother was from the same village in Russia as I was. People used to think that we were sisters.*

*Oh, so that's why River looks like Alex,* Mulder said.

*Yes.* She leaned down and kissed Mulder on the cheek then vanished.

"Fox."

Mulder opened his eyes and looked up into Walter's warm brown eyes as the larger man leaned over him shaking him awake. Walter was holding Kaylie in his arms. Mulder realized that Sergei was no longer on the bed nursing. He must have dozed off because the room was now quiet.

"You need to roll over," Skinner said.

Mulder did as his lover asked, being careful not to disturb Angelique who was sleeping on the bed next to his head. "I had a really strange dream, Walter," he said, as Skinner laid Kaylie on the bed beside him and helped to position her at Mulder's nipple. Unlike her completely bald brother, Kaylie had wisps of soft brown hair.

"Hmm, what about?" Skinner had on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and he laid on the bed facing Mulder with the baby nursing between them. He lovingly stroked the baby's back as she nursed.

"Your mother. She came to tell me that River's grandmother was from the same village as she was."

Skinner looked at him puzzled. "Do you really think that it was a dream? She's come to see you before. I think I'll have Melvin check River's family history."

Mulder wasn't surprised to find out that it might not have been a dream. "I guess I have a knack for loving Russians," he said tiredly.

"You have good taste, babe." Skinner brushed the hair out of Mulder's eyes.

River came running into the room and scurried up on the bed. "Daddy, I have a present for you," he said, and handed Mulder the sheet of construction paper he was holding.

Mulder's face lit up with a smile. River had drawn a Christmas tree with people standing around it. He could tell which one was Angelique, but the rest of the people he had no idea.

"That's you holding Angel, and this is Daddy Alex kissing Daddy Walter. This is Sergei, Kaylie, Sasha, and me sitting on the floor. This is Hope and Faith jumping on the sofa," River explained.

"River, it's beautiful. I'm going to have it framed and hung in my office."

"Does it make you happy, Daddy?"

"Yes, it makes me very happy." Mulder rested his head back down on the pillow and looked at the drawing again.

"Good." River smiled.

"Do you want me to put that someplace safe, Fox?" Skinner asked.

"Yes. Can you teleport it to the desk in my office?"

"Anywhere, anytime, anything, Fox." Skinner made the drawing disappear and it reappeared in Mulder's home office.

***

Crystal Palace  
Tuesday, December 15  
3:30 p.m.

Mulder had his feet propped up on the desk in his home office, he was looking over at his lover who was sitting on his beat up leather sofa, holding their son. "Alex, I like your lottery idea and the telethon. Although, I'm not too thrilled with the charity auction, but it is for a good cause, so I'll do it."

"It is only for dinner. It's not like we're going to have to put out for the person who buys us," Alex said, while making faces at the infant in his arms.

"Okay, but I expect to have several security guards stationed around the dining room. Unlike you, Alex, most of the other immortals and myself are not currently on the anti-pheromone drug."

"Fox, I will make sure that you are protected."

"Okay then, we should start sending out notices of the event and have our staff organizing it, if we want to still hold it on New Years day," Mulder said.

"Yeah, and I have to try to talk Rory out of going ahead with the beauty pageant. He still wants to have it even if he has only twelve contestants. If we can all focus our energy on the telethon and auction we're bound to make a lot more money to help the orphans."

"I want to build several orphanages state side and one on the island. I think we'll be better able to see that the boys are given the care they deserve in our country instead of trying to deal with some of the dictatorships they are living under." Mulder got up and walked over to the bassinet with Sergei in it. The infant was crying to be fed *again.* Sergei was proving to be a lot more demanding than his brother and sisters.

"Fox, he just nursed an hour and a half ago, he can't be hungry again."

"He's always hungry. Although, I think he just likes playing with my nipple, sorta like that lusty father of his."

"Well, in a week and a half I'll be able to help you bottle feed them. I'm sort of looking forward to it. It seems like forever since Faith and Hope were this young."

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, December 22  
1:30 p.m.

Mulder walked around the large crates, reading the tags on each of them again. What could that bastard of a father have sent them all the way from White Mountain Alaska? The palace's sorcerers had scanned the contents of the crates before sending them to the FBI lab for further analysis. After Agent Nelson had certified that the contents were harmless, they were delivered to King Walter's tower apartment.

"Well, are you going to open them?" Ari asked with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Give him time, Ari," Shinji said, setting his teacup down.

Mulder looked over at his eight immortal friends. They were all relaxing in his entertainment room with their babies, listening to music and talking about Rory's beauty contest that they all wanted out of.

"What do you think is inside them, Mulder?" Hans asked, touching one of the crates, it was two feet taller than he was.

"Just open the blasted things, already," Justin complained adding his voice to Ari's.

"I would like Walter and Alex to be here. What if it's something dangerous?" Mulder said.

"How can it be dangerous? The crates were scanned by the palace's sorcerers and your FBI crime lab did a thorough examination of their contents," Ari said.

"I'll give you a hand opening it if you'd like, Mulder?" Ian volunteered.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, coming into the entertainment room. He was just arriving back home after putting in a half day of work at the FBI. He noticed all of the immortals lounging around. After his dream, Alex had promised himself that he'd try to become better friends with them. He still felt like an outsider, walking in on a secret club with an exclusive membership.

"CGB Spender sent us Christmas presents, babe. I was contemplating whether to open them or send them back untouched," Mulder said.

Alex walked over to the seven crates. They were all different sizes. "I want to see what that bastard sent us," Krycek replied. He walked down the row of crates and read the names on each one. Fox, Sergei, Kaylie, Angelique, Hope, Faith, and Sasha. He frowned at the name Sasha. Even that smoking bastard was calling his son Sasha. Was he the only one calling him by his given name Hunter? "Fox, we really need to talk about our son's name," he said glaring accusingly at Mulder.

"Alex, I thought we agreed on Hunter?" Mulder replied sweetly.

"Then why do you keep calling him Sasha?"

"It's only a nickname, Alex. We call Faith *Cutie* and Hope *Mouse* eventually they will grow out of those names and so will Hunter grow out of Sasha." Mulder doubted it, but it sounded like something Alex would like to hear.

Alex shook his head; there was no reasoning with Fox. He placed his hand on the crate with his son's name on it. The crate was one of the smallest. He used his powers and the cover and sides disappeared. Inside was a delicate and beautiful statue of a winged elf. It was approximately six-foot tall from the tips of its iridescent wings to its toes. It was carved out of the finest white alabaster and polished until it was shimmering. The wings were so thin and fragile that marble had an almost translucent appearance.

Ari whistled, "Wow, it's beautiful. I never figured the Batman for having good taste."

All the immortals gathered around to admire it.

"Open another one, Alex!" Hans said excitedly.

Alex walked to the largest crate that had Sergei's name on it. It was a good thing that their entertainment room was huge, the crate was ten feet high, twelve feet long, and six feet wide. It was placed in the center of their dance floor. As before, he used his powers to remove the top and the sides of the box. Inside was a statue of a winged dragon, it was carved out of black marble, and its eyes were large red rubies.

Mulder walked over and touched the cold stone. He admired the detailed carving of its scales and the hooked claws on its toes. Mulder could picture an older Sergei climbing onto the back of the statue and pretending to be riding it.

"It seems almost lifelike. Doesn't it?" Hans commented, looking up at its scaled head.

"What do you want to do with it, Fox?" Alex asked.

"We can have it moved downstairs to the gardens. I think it will be too big for Sergei's bedroom. Open the next one, Alex."

"Which one?" Alex asked, looking at the five remaining crates.

"Kaylie's. It's the next largest."

"I think the one with your name on it is larger," Alex said.

Mulder looked down at the box with his name on it. "I don't want to open that one yet. For some reason it gives me the creeps. Why would he send me anything?"

"He's your father." Alex opened the box with Kaylie's name and revealed a life-sized winged horse.

"I think we're seeing a pattern here," Shinji said. "I'll bet anyone dinner that the rest of the boxes will contain a winged creature."

"So this is where everyone has gotten to," MacIver said, walking into the room with Kazuo.

Kazuo eyes lit up as he looked at the dragon. "Where did these statues come from?"

"Mulder's dad sent him Christmas gifts for him and his kids," Shinji said.

"He's not my dad," Mulder grumbled. Sergei started crying in his bassinet; he sighed and walked over to pick him up, before he woke his brother and sisters.

Alex chuckled as he opened the next crate. It was addressed to Angelique. Inside was a beautiful statue of a female angel, it was carved out of the same white alabaster as the elf statue.

"Oh, COOL! Look, Rex, it's a horsy with wings," River said, running into the room with his dog at his heels. He stopped suddenly seeing the dragon statue. "Oh, WOW!"

Mulder smiled at the little boy's excitement, then turned back to Alex and the angel statue. "That's lovely, Alex, it would look nice in our north wing's atrium," Mulder said, pulling up his T-shirt and unsnapping the flap on his undershirt. He placed Sergei's mouth against his nipple. The infant squirmed in his arms, kicking his chubby legs excitedly.

Joe and Ari were also nursing their daughters.

"You're thinking of keeping them?" Krycek asked.

"Why not? They are beautiful."

"But, they're from him, Fox." Krycek made a disapproving face.

"Open the next one, Alex," Mulder said. He was curious to see what the last three crates held.

"This one is for Faith," Alex said as he opened the crate. Inside was a statue of a dainty fairy, similar in size to the elf statue. He could picture this in Faith's bedroom.

"Do you lads want to wager what sort of creatures are in the last two crates?" MacIver said.

"I DO!" River shouted. "I bet you a million zillion billion dollars that it's a boy angel and a dog with wings!"

"Rory, stop teaching my son how to gamble," Krycek said.

"Hey, he didn't pick it up from me," MacIver said, winking at River. "Lad, your wager is too steep for my pockets, so let's just play for fun. I bet it's a phoenix and a chupacabras."

River held his breath as Alex removed the crate from around Hope's present. "What is that?" he asked walking up to the strange statue.

"It's a griffin," Mulder said as he switched Sergei over to his other nipple.

"What's a griffin?"

"It's a creature that has a body like a lion and a head and wings of an eagle."

"Oh, it sure is weird looking," River said.

"Okay, Fox. Do you want to see what that old bastard sent you?" Krycek asked, stepping over to the last crate.

"Might as well," Mulder said. He watched as Alex made the crate disappear. He gasped when he saw what was inside. "Cool, it's a gargoyle! God, it's damned hideous looking, isn't it?"

Ian leapt to his feet and fled the room. Everyone watched him, wondering what was wrong. Hans rushed out of the room after him, to see if he was okay.

"Mulder, when was the last time you saw your father?" Ari asked softly.

Mulder's eyes had been on Ian, but he turned back and looked at Ari. "The smoker's not my father. My father is dead. Why?" Then it suddenly dawned on him. He looked back at the gargoyle's face...it looked like... "Oh damn, that's him, it's CGB Spender."

"That settles it, we're not keeping this horrid thing. It's going back or into the ocean," Krycek said firmly, looking into the creepy, shiny, black eyes on the statue. They seemed to be staring back at him.

"It's my present and...I want to keep it. We can put it in my home office, that way no one else will have to look at it but me." Mulder didn't really want the hideous thing, but he hated when Alex or Walter dictated to him, and treated him like a child.

"Fox, that thing gives me the creeps, and I'll remind you that my office is connected to yours."

"Alex, it is only stone...but if you're afraid of it..."

"I am not! Okay, fine! If you like it so much you can keep it."

"As if I need your permission." Mulder stood, being careful not to jar Sergei, he walked over to the statue and stroked its cold face. "It really isn't that scary...is it?"

"I don't like it, Daddy. It's mean looking," River said, hiding behind Alex's legs.

"River, it can't hurt you, but don't worry Daddy will keep it in his office," Mulder said. It was the one room none of the kids and their nannies was allowed in without him being there.

River could swear it was watching him, but his Daddy Fox liked the statue, and if it made him happy then River was determined not to be afraid of it.

***

On the other side of the Palace

Agent Andy Nelson chuckled as he checked each of the cameras that he'd concealed inside the stone statues. He had worked out the current plan with the Batman when he went to White Mountain to meet with him in October. Nelson had discovered a kink in the palace's security that would work to their advantage. When a package arrived for the royal family or any of the immortals and their families, the palace's sorcerer guards scanned it first, then they would send it over to the FBI lab for further analysis by him or one of the other lab techs. Once it was determined to be safe, it was delivered to the intended recipient. Since the sorcerers would have detected the cameras if they probed the statues deeply enough, it was decided that he'd install them on his end. It was unlikely that the statues would be inspected further after receiving the head of securities and the FBI labs assurances that they were harmless.

Nelson entered a few commands on his computer. He had set up a relay that connected to several servers on the mainland. It would be nearly impossible to trace the connection from his station to White Mountain, and the live video feed was sent out to CGB Spender's fortress.

***

White Mountain Alaska

Beiran Havock poured himself another whiskey as he tried to get the bone-chilling cold to leave his bones. Suddenly the wall of monitors the Batman had installed sprang to life, treating him to the most amazing scene of a roomful of immortals. Fox Mulder was among them. The agent was fit and trim, and before Havock's stunned eyes, he was nursing an infant. He wondered why Mulder would do that and not use a bottle containing formula? Havock's cock hardened as he watched the baby suckle. He was finding the image strangely erotic.

"So, Nelson was successful in getting the cameras installed inside my Christmas presents," CGB Spender said, walking into the room.

Havock downed his whiskey. "What good does watching them do? Besides providing us with some videos to jerk off to."

"At this distance, I need to be able to see them to work my magic," the smoker said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Those statues aren't as lifeless as they appear. I can animate them any time I choose, as long as I am in visual contact with them." The creature smiled. "How did you think I planned to get my son and grandchildren?"

"You're going to have those things fly them off the island?" Havock was stunned. "What if something goes wrong? They could crush the children, not to mention accidentally dropping them. How will you be able to control all those statues at once?"

"I'm willing to accept a few casualties as long as some of the children get to me alive. Fox can always have more." Spender said as he watched the monitors. His hand went up and touched the screen. "He's beautiful...more beautiful than I would have thought..." Spender's clawed finger was brushing over the video image of Alex Krycek. The blood pooled into his groin swelling his cock as he looked in lust at the video image...he'd never beheld anyone more beautiful.

"Yes, he is," Havock agreed, still thinking that Mulder was far lovelier. "You can always leave one of the babies behind and take him instead."

"Yes. Maybe I'll do that. Which baby should I leave?" the smoker asked with a dreamy look on his cold features.

"King Walter's son. The girls are more valuable, and the baby immortal is priceless."

"Very well, I'll leave little Sergei and take Alex instead."

"What about Ari Summers?" Havock wanted to prevent him from bringing back as many babies as he could. Not that he was worried about the children's safety; he just didn't like kids and didn't want them anywhere near him. "I thought you wanted revenge against Summers?"

CGB Spender turned his attention from the monitor that held Krycek's image to the one with the camera focused on Summers. Nelson had brought him a photograph of the Australian gangster on his visit in October. "Yes, I do want Mr. Summers. Him and Alex would warm my bed nicely."

"You'll take him then, instead of the baby Seraph."

"No. I want her." He thought briefly, Kaylie would be a sorcerer when she reached puberty, but Hope and Faith would remain human. "I will leave Hope with her father. It might placate Skinner enough that he won't use all of his resources to attack me."

"How about this Azure you've talked about? I thought you wanted him back?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to be greedy. I will acquire him in good time."

"I think it would be better to get as many immortals as you can, don't you?" Havock grumbled, pouring himself another whiskey.

"You're not here to think, pretty boy," the smoker said, taking the glass of whiskey from him. "Alcohol lowers the sperm count...we wouldn't want that now...would we?"

Havock glared hatefully at the creature. "Can you at least tell me when you are going to abduct them?"

"I want to watch them for a while...then when their guard is at the lowest I will spring my trap."

Marat Fyodorov stood just outside the doorway listening. He couldn't allow any harm to come to Mulder or his children. He needed to warn the agent of the Batman's plans, and to do that he would need his friend Havock's help.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, December 22  
10:40 p.m.

Mulder stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a robe. He stepped out of the walk-in closet just as Skinner was coming tiredly into the room. "Long day?"

"Yeah. We wanted to get everything wrapped up for the Christmas and New Years break. Now I'm all yours for the next two week," Skinner said, hugging Mulder.

"Well, I'm just heading up to take a shower do you want to join me?" Mulder said, running his hands up Skinner's broad chest, caressing the rock hard muscles underneath the white linen shirt.

"Yes. I'd love to take a shower with you. Are the babies sleeping?"

"Yes. I just finished feeding them. So we should be good for at least two hours, unless that son of yours gets hungry sooner." Mulder helped Skinner off with his suit coat.

"Where's Alex?"

"He's sleeping with River."

"Why?" Skinner raised a questioning eyebrow.

"River had a nightmare and was afraid to go back to sleep."

"A nightmare? What was it about?" Skinner hung up his suit pants and threw his socks and briefs into the hamper.

Mulder started up the steps to the bathroom. "He wouldn't say."

"That's not like the boy, he usually is very talkative." Skinner watched Mulder ascend the steps then followed him up. "What the hell is that?" he asked, looking at a magnificent marble figure placed in front of their thirty-foot high floor to ceiling arched window.

"It's a griffin. Daddy dearest sent it for Hope. I thought it would look lovely in our bathroom, we certainly have the room for it," Mulder said walking over to it. The statue's wings were higher than his head. "It's fierce-looking isn't it?" He shrugged out of his robe while standing in front of it. Then he turned and walked over to the wall, hanging his robe on a hook next to Alex's robe.

"Why would Spender send our daughter a statue of a griffin?" Skinner asked, standing naked in front of the griffin.

"He sent each of our children a present. You should see the dragon he sent Sergei and the winged horse he sent Kaylie!" Mulder turned on the shower then walked back over to Skinner. "Alex thinks I should send them back or toss them in the ocean, but..."

"But you like them. I'm not surprised, Fox, I know the love you have for mythology and such," Skinner said, pulling Mulder into his arms and lovingly caressing his body. "If you think we should keep them, that is good enough for me. What else did that old bastard send?"

Mulder took his hand and pulled him toward the shower. "An angel statue for Angelique, a winged elf for Sasha, a fairy for Faith, and ah..."

"What, Fox?" Skinner picked up a nylon puff and started to wash Mulder's chest and arms.

"He sent me a really hideous statue of himself. I thought it was a gargoyle at first, but Ari told me it was how Spender looks now." Mulder shuddered.

Skinner was tenderly washing Mulder's back and buttocks. "I'd like to see it after we are done. Where did you put it?"

"My home office. I couldn't think of any other place for it. It is just too creepy to have around the apartment..." Mulder stopped talking as Skinner started to suck the side of his throat.

Across the continent Havock stood in front of the monitor watching. His heart clenched up in jealousy as he saw the two men making love. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than Mulder and longed to possess him body and soul. Havock was even willing to stay a prisoner of the Batman's if it meant that he'd be able to bed Mulder. The Australian sorcerer watched as Mulder sank to his knees in the shower and took Skinner's large cockhead into his mouth.

Water ran in rivers off their bodies as Skinner's fingers laced through Mulder's wet hair and thrust into the silken warmth of his mouth. The pleasurable sensation of Mulder's teeth scraping along the underside of his cock was overwhelming.

Mulder sucked hard as he squeezed Walter's large sacs, then his finger moved back and he slipped it into the larger man's anus. His own penis was hard and aching, he was going to come at any second, just from the pleasure of having Walter inside his mouth. Mulder found and nudged against Walter's pleasure center, he heard Skinner scream then felt the first splashes of semen hit the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly, pulling back far enough so that he could taste the semen as it filled his mouth.

"I always knew my son would make a nice cocksucker," the smoker said, suddenly appearing behind Havock. "He certainly had the mouth for it."

"Maybe you should have the griffin kill Skinner while his guard is down," Havock suggested.

"Jealousy is a weakness, boy. You should learn to control it." CGB Spender turned back to the monitors. "Skinner is a good man and a skilled warrior. I need him to keep the Seraphim at bay."

"If you think so much of him why don't you want Mulder to stay with him?"

Spender walked down the line of monitors. On one was his granddaughter Faith, sleeping curled up in her bed. He thought that he should have sent less threatening statues like the fairy, elf, and angel. "Skinner is too protective and possessive of Fox. He would never allow Fox to be used to the full purpose that he was born for. I must step in and see that my son meets his responsibilities to mankind."

On the monitor, the two men had finished their shower and were drying each other with towels. Mulder pulled back on his robe. Skinner followed him down the steps in the nude then went to his closet and pulled on his robe. "Why don't you show me this statue of Spender?"

"Sure, let me check on the babies first."

"Fox, we're only going to your office, we'll be able to make it back here in under ten minutes," Skinner said.

Sergei was up and making cooing sounds, so Mulder picked him up. He wasn't about to leave him behind knowing that if Sergei started crying to be fed he'd wake the other infants.

Skinner smiled at the love he saw on Mulder's face. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, Walter." He placed the baby in Skinner's arms then he turned and opened the door leading out into the hallway. "Shall we go?"

"Lead on, Fox."

Krycek lay in River's bed holding the sleeping little boy in his arms. He heard his lovers walking by the door talking quietly. He wanted to join them, but he wasn't willing to leave River all alone, not after the terrifying nightmare his son had. Krycek wished he could have gotten River to talk about it. He wanted to understand what had frightened the boy so much that he woke screaming and crying. Krycek kissed the top of River's head then closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

The office was awash in the light from the floor to ceiling aquarium. The light cast a menacing glow over the marble statue of the Batman. To Skinner it almost appeared lifelike. It became less scary when Mulder turned the office lights on.

"Well, what do you thing?" Mulder asked.

"You were right...it is hideous," Skinner said, looking at the sharp claws on its fingers and toes. He was shocked to see that the statue was nude and the exaggerated size and shape of its penis. "You need to cover that." He nodded toward the penis jutting away from its body, while cuddling his son. "I don't want our children looking at something that obscene."

"I'll wrap a skirt around it," Mulder smirked. "A pink polka-dotted skirt."

Skinner rolled his eyes, he knew that Mulder would do just that. "Don't forget to accessorize, maybe a purse and a straw bonnet with dried flowers," he quipped.

Mulder chuckled, he planned to do just that. At least it would make the statue a little easier to look at.

Havock chuckled inwardly as he watched the Batman's face turn red with anger. He was really looking forward to meeting Mulder again face to face.

***

End of chapter 5 - Inside Menace  


* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours  
by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Christmas

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, December 24  
10:40 a.m.

"How does this look, Daddy?" River asked, looking across the kitchen island counter at Alex, who was concentrating on decorating a Christmas cookie. The little boy was kneeling on a stool with his shirt and face smeared with multi-colored icing. Hope and Faith were with their nannies, since they were still too young to decorate Christmas cookies.

Alex looked down at the snowman-shaped sugar cookie that his son had just finished decorating. River had used every different color of icing on it, then sprinkled green sugar over it and haphazardly stuck on tiny red cinnamon candies. It was garish looking and completely ugly. "It's beautiful, River. We'll save this one for Daddy Fox. Here, why don't you decorate the Christmas tree cookie for Daddy Walter?" Alex set the snowman cookie on the wax paper to dry and placed a tree shaped one in front of River, then went back to decorating his own cookies. He cheated while River wasn't looking, using his powers to decorate several cookies at once.

"Hi, boys, can we help?" Mulder asked, stepping into the kitchen carrying two bassinets. Skinner followed behind him carrying two more. They set them carefully on the counter. Mulder was ecstatic, two more days then Walter and Alex could start helping him feed the infants, and hopefully he'd be able to get more than two hours of sleep at a time.

Skinner took a deep breath inhaling the delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies. "Mm, you two have been busy."

"Daddy Walter, Daddy Fox, you can decorate the angel and the reindeer cookies," River said, smearing more icing on the Christmas tree cookie.

Mulder left his four babies sleeping in their bassinets and stepped over to the table and looked at seven different cookie designs. "Okay, you'll have to show me what to do," he said, smiling and sitting down next to River.

River was more than willing to help. "You paint frosting on them and then sprinkle sparkles and candy on them. See, like the cookie I made you, Daddy Fox." He held up the garish snowman.

Mulder grinned, looking at the cookie hungrily. "You made that for me. It's beautiful! Can I eat it now?"

"No." River set the cookie back on the wax paper. "If you're good, you can eat it tonight."

Krycek snorted aloud. "And if you're reeeally good, Daddy Alex has a cookie for you too, that you can eat later." He leveled a seductive leer on Mulder.

Mulder sighed dramatically. "Okay, if I must wait...I'll wait. Now give me a cookie to decorate."

Skinner was leaning over the bassinet with his son in it and tickling his little feet. The infant's eyes were wide open as he watched his daddy intensely. "You are my wittle piglet, yes you are...yes, you little piggly wiggly...piggy poo, piggy poo. What's my wittle piglet doing..."

Mulder sighed. "Walter, don't call our son a piglet."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to get a complex."

"Fox, he's adorable...he'll loose the small amount of baby fat he has when he gets older."

"Walter, he eats twice as much as the other babies. I don't think that's healthy."

Skinner shrugged his shoulders. "My dad always said I was a big eater too, and I turned out okay." He patted his flat stomach.

Mulder pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I want to see your family photo album again."

Skinner shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, we'll pull it out this afternoon." He picked up his son and cuddled him against his chest. "You're daddy's wittle piglet, yes you are," he purred softly. Sergei had a chubby cheeks and arms.

Mulder sighed then moved the angel cookie in front of him and grabbed the yellow icing. He tasted a little of it before spreading it on the cookie. "Mm, butter rum."

General Kline came strolling into the kitchen. "Your Majesty, Prince Fox, Prince Alex, we have a slight international problem on our hands." The general walked over and looked into the bassinets at the sleeping infants.

"What problem is that, Clay?" Skinner asked.

The general hesitated for a moment; he hated spoiling their holiday. "Several of our most important allies are demanding Hunter's hand in marriage when he is of marrying age."

Alex's face turned red with rage. "No *fucking* way! He isn't even two weeks old! Are these bastards nuts?"

"We're not agreeing to any prearranged marriages, General," Mulder said softly as he calmly sprinkled multicolor candies on the cookie he had just iced.

"We need their support, Prince Fox. They aren't too pleased that such a large number of immortals live under King Walter's protection."

"Clay, they can't seriously believe we'd agree to an arranged marriage for Hunter?" Skinner asked.

"They are threatening to pull their support. Prince Fox already succeeded in alienating Tsar Nikolai, we can't afford to lose any more allies," Kline argued.

"They are not taking my son as payment for their support!" Krycek growled.

Mulder stared reflectively at the butter knife he was holding and set it down. "Are others blaming me for Slava pulling his support?"

"Fox, no one is blaming you," Skinner said.

"I want to hear it from the General." Mulder looked Kline in the eye. "Well?"

"Some are, but most thought you dealt with him appropriately...the Tsar was out of line. Our intelligence forces reported that Slava has been holding secret talks with Lord Oda. They believe the two men are planning to form an alliance, that would make them almost as powerful as our kingdom."

River was trying to understand what was being said. The only part he could figure out was someone wanted baby Sasha and his Daddy didn't want him to have him. He didn't want anyone taking his little brother either and looked between the men with fear in his eyes.

Mulder sighed, he should have been more careful when going up against Slava. Their country and Walter needed his support against the Seraphim. He was worried about the motive behind Slava teaming up with Lord Oda. Slava wanted Alex and Oda wanted Shinji, he hoped they didn't plan to use an alliance to get them by force. However, Kline was hesitant to tell them something, he could read it in the older man's eyes. "What aren't you telling us, General?"

The General took a deep breath looking at the three men, he had been putting this off for months but it was time they were told the truth. He had rehearsed this speech for months. "Prince Fox. You, the King, and Prince Alex have a duty to this kingdom and the world. You have been elevated above the ordinary citizens to a position of power. Your lives are no longer your own, and neither are those of your children. The citizens have shown their loyalty to you and your family, and they expect something in return..."

"Not our children," Mulder gasped. He and his lovers had made it clear when they took the position that they weren't going to be producing children in volume through the growth cylinders. It never occurred to them that their present children would be affected.

The general continued quickly. "They expect that when your daughters are sixteen years of age that they will marry. Whether it is someone they are in love with or someone the court chooses..."

"No!" Mulder and Krycek growled.

"That's too young!" Skinner barked.

"Your Majesty, if you want to decree that they will marry on their eighteenth birthdays, so be it. But the populace will rebel if your children aren't married in a timely fashion," Kline stated flatly.

Mulder looked over at the bassinets, his stomach sank. He should have realized there'd be a catch to them living in luxury -- their every need catered to. Now they were royally stuck, literally.

"We won't do it, Kline. We'll go back to being ordinary civilians!" Krycek snarled.

"Alex, we can't," Mulder said, shaking his head. "We can't live without the protection of this kingdom's sorcerers. You and Walter wouldn't be enough to protect our family any longer."

"Fox, think of our children..."

"I am, Alex! How long do you think we'll last on our own before our children are taken from us? Sorcerers are already clamoring to lay claim to Hunter for God's sake! How long before one or more of them take him from us by force?"

Skinner cuddled Sergei protectively. He knew Fox was right, it was one of the reasons he had agreed to become King in the first place -- to protect his family. Skinner was only glad Fox was thinking about the situation rationally. "We can't leave, Alex. Clay is right, our children will have to marry and start their own family when they turn eighteen. It's still a long ways off, we can start preparing them for..."

"Walter, what if they don't want to get married? I'm not forcing Hunter, Faith, or River."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but it's not up to you," Skinner said.

"I'm their father..."

"And I'm their King!" Skinner voice brooked no arguments.

"You'd force Hope and Kaylie to marry someone they didn't want?" Krycek challenged.

Skinner sighed, he knew Sergei wouldn't be required to get married. Neither would River, unless it got out that he is an immortal. "Alex, I don't like this situation any better than you, but I will do what our people expect of me! It is for the best if it helps our society move forward peacefully and grow strong. I'll do my utmost to help our children find men who they can love...I don't want to force them, but I will if I must."

"You're taking this King business far too seriously!" Krycek growled.

"Enough!" Mulder snapped. He took a deep calming breath. "Look, we have sixteen years before we need to start worrying about this, let's give it a rest okay? I don't want to ruin Christmas for our children by having us at each other's throats. General, send out a statement that when Hunter turns eighteen he will marry the man of his choice, and if he is unable to choose then the court will select a husband for him, until then we shall discuss this no further."

"FOX--" Krycek growled.

"You may go, General," Mulder said calmly, ignoring the threat in Alex's voice.

Kline looked nervously between Krycek and Mulder. "Yes, Prince Fox. I'm sorry to have disturbed you all during your holiday with this problem."

"It's not your fault, Clay. Won't you come back tonight for dinner and cocktails?" Skinner asked, leading his friend and advisor to the door.

"I'd like that, Your Majesty," the general said, turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Fox, you had no *fucking* right to make that decision alone!" Krycek stepped up to him and poked him in the chest with his finger. "Any decisions! And I mean *any* involving our son, we make together! Is that fucking understood?"

"Alex, watch your language," Skinner barked. While Mulder stood still and allowed Krycek to take his anger out on him. He was about to respond when he heard a sob and turned to find River with his head down on the counter, crying.

Krycek got to River first and pulled him into his arms. "River, what's wrong?" he asked, his anger melting away.

"Don't fight. I don't like it when you yell."

Alex brushed off some colored sugar from the side of River's face. "We're not fighting. I'm sorry if I raised my voice, but sometimes that's how grownups discuss problems."

"Uncle Seth used to yell all the time before he hit me. I don't want you to hit Daddy Fox...ever."

"River, I'd never hit Daddy Fox. Besides, he hits a lot harder than me when he's mad, and believe me I don't want to get him angry."

Mulder knelt next to them. "River, you don't have to worry about Daddy Alex ever hitting me. He wouldn't be that stupid, and I stopped punching Daddy Alex a long time ago." He looked directly into Alex's eyes then over at Walter, before turning his full attention to River. "Did our conversation about marriage upset you at all?"

"No. I want to get married when I'm big. I'm going to have four husbands, and a zillion kids," River stated firmly, his tears instantly forgotten.

"Four husbands? That is quite a lot," Skinner said, leaning against the counter with Sergei still cuddled in his arms.

"Uncle Rory says that Cory Greene has four husbands. If he can have four then I can, too," River said.

Mulder smiled, he was going to write this in River's scrapbook so when his son turned eighteen they could laugh about him wanting four husbands. He leaned in and kissed River on the cheek. "So, champ, shall we decorate the rest of these cookies?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Mulder ruffled River's hair as Alex set him back down on the chair. Mulder touched Alex's arm. "I'm sorry, Alex. Of course, you should be involved in all decisions regarding our children, fifty-fifty. I just didn't want this to interfere with our holiday." Mulder sighed sadly, looking over at Skinner. "It's not often that all three of us have two weeks to be together. You and Walter have been working during the day, while I'm stuck here taking care of the babies. Excuse me if I'm being selfish, but I was looking forward to both of you being here with me for the next two weeks."

Krycek touched Mulder's cheek then pulled him against his body. They shared a brief kiss. "You're forgiven. I'll admit that I get jealous, and sometimes I feel left out. Fox, you're with our kids 24/7 and I only see them briefly in the morning and after work. You have a bond with them that Walter and I don't have...I want to feel more included in their lives."

Mulder caressed the side of Alex's face lightly with his fingertips and looked into his emerald eyes. "Alex, sometimes you're so blind. River worships you, in case you haven't noticed. He goes to you first whenever he's hurt or frightened, and Faith and Hope get excited whenever you and Walter come home. Our kids are bored with me. It's you and Walter they look forward to seeing. You have nothing to be jealous about."

"The infants are still more attached to you..." Alex blurted out, suddenly feeling foolish and childish. Mulder's sudden look of exasperation didn't help.

Mulder pushed Alex away in frustration. "Of course, they're attached to me, I'm their only source of nourishment. I'm up around the clock nursing them, for God's sake! Do you think that's easy?"

"Fox, I didn't..."

"Hi, guys!" Spender said strolling into the kitchen followed by Ian, his wings fanned out slightly behind him. "We're here to help bake Christmas cookies."

"Hi, Uncle Jeff! Hi, Ian!" River shouted.

"Hi guys." Mulder was grateful for the interruption. He walked over and hugged Jeff then shook Ian's hand. Mulder and Jeff had gotten much closer in the past months. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Thanks for inviting us," Spender said, pausing to look into the bassinets at his nieces and nephew.

Sergei started crying and both Skinner and Mulder sighed. Skinner looked over at Alex, who appeared miserable. "Alex, can you get the pump? I think it's time we started to help feed the infants, don't you?"

Mulder's eyes-widened fearfully. He was still remembering how painful the pump was when they first used it on him at the hospital. "Walter, Tom's with his family today and tomorrow, couldn't this wait until he gets back? After all, I was supposed to go it alone for two whole weeks to avoid nipple confusion."

"I don't think our little, wittle, piggy poo will have a problem with nipple confusion," Skinner cooed, rocking the crying infant.

Spender and Ian exchanged stunned looks. The sudden appearance of the pump in Krycek's hand had them backing toward the door. "If we came at a bad time, we can always come back later," Spender said.

Krycek smiled at the two men, his mood improving at the prospect of being able to help feed his infant son and relieve some of the burden that had been placed on Fox's shoulders. "No, your timing couldn't be more perfect. Can you help River with the cookies? Walter, Fox, and I are going to be busy for an hour or so."

"Ah, okay," Spender said meekly, slinking over to the center island where River sat decorating cookies. He avoided looking at Mulder as Alex took Mulder's hand and led him over to the dinette table.

"Sit, Fox. This isn't going to hurt a bit."

Mulder looked at him nervously as he sat on the padded dinette chair. "Are you still angry with me over Sash...Hunter?"

"No. Fox, you apologized, and I'm sure you won't exclude me again. We'll deal with this arranged marriage crap after the holidays. After all, like you said, we do have sixteen years before we have to worry about Hope and Faith." Krycek was unbuttoning Mulder's shirt as he was talking, he undid the snap on the undershirt and exposed his left nipple. "Tell me if this hurts." he said, positioning the suction cup over Mulder's nipple and turning the pump on. The nipple was stretched into the clear plastic cup, and suction forced milk from the nipple.

After a couple of minutes of the pump stimulating his nipple, an audible sigh of pleasure escaped Mulder's lips.

Skinner stood watching and rocking Sergei, who was shrieking to be fed. He crooned lovingly to the infant, "Ssh, Daddy's going to feed you soon...you're my precious, beautiful baby boy, Sergei." He watched as the small bottle attached to the pump slowly filled with milk. His eyes traveled to Fox's face, which was flushed with a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

Mulder's hand moved over Alex's as he held the pump in place. After about fifteen minutes Alex had enough milk drawn to feed Sergei. A sanitized rubber nipple attached to a cap appeared on the table, and he detached the bottle from the pump and screwed on the cap. He handed it to Walter. "Let's see if we can get eight bottles filled, Fox, then you can have at least four hours of uninterrupted sleep tonight."

"Four whole hours would be a Godsend," Mulder said, then he sighed sadly, "I only wish that was possible, Angelique still isn't allowing anyone to hold her but me."

"She's starting to warm up to Walter and I. Fox, I'm sure she'll allow me to pick her up soon," Alex said, attaching another bottle to the pump.

Walter tried to coax Sergei to drink from the bottle, but the infant kept turning his face away from the funny-tasting rubber nipple and spitting it out. When Sergei started shrieking, Skinner turned to Mulder in exasperation. "Fox, he won't drink from it."

Mulder frowned. "Give the bottle and Sergei to me. I have an idea." Skinner eased Sergei into Mulder's arms and the baby quieted, turning his face toward his father's exposed nipple. Mulder stopped him from latching on as he took the bottle from Walter and placed the rubber nipple next to his son's lips. Sergei spit it out twice, then finally tasted some of the sweet milk, and his lips enclosed around the nipple. "Here, Walter, you can take him back. He was only confused when he didn't smell me, but I think he'll realize now that you can feed him, too."

Skinner took the infant back, careful that he didn't dislodge the bottle. He cradled him against his chest and Sergei stared up at Walter's face as he fed. "I think you might be right, Fox. I think he's still a little puzzled that you aren't feeding him. Isn't that right, my piggy poo?"

Mulder rolled his eyes. Walter never baby-talked with any of the other children; it was sort of endearing and nauseating at the same time. Mulder squeezed his thighs together and squirmed uncomfortably on the chair. He grimaced watching the second bottle slowly filled, but it wasn't painful like it had been in the hospital. In fact, it was the opposite; the sensation was highly arousing. "This is going to take forever. Can't we try using two pumps?" he asked breathlessly.

Alex smiled at Fox's aroused face and petted the hard bulge in Fox's jeans. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle two pumps at once? It's not going to be too stimulating for you?"

"Oooh God," Mulder gasped, almost coming as Alex squeezed him. "Alex, stop! We-we have to go someplace more private." He closed his eyes trying to squelch the feelings surging through his groin. He was not going to come in front of River and their guests.

"I think you may be right," Alex replied, screwing another cap on the second bottle and setting it on the table. "Walter, we're going to Fox's office, watch the babies until we get back. If one of them wakes up you can try to feed her or him."

"Don't worry, I won't take my eyes off them." Skinner hoped that Fox and Alex would be able to overcome their differences from earlier. Looking at the lust in each of their eyes, he didn't think that would be a problem.

Mulder pulled his shirt closed, then checked to make sure his son and daughters were still soundly asleep. He was surprised they hadn't woken up during the fight he and Alex had earlier. He looked into Alex's affectionate green eyes as his lover wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"C'mon, Fox. I want to give you your Christmas gift early."

"Is it that cookie you promised me?" Mulder teased as they left the kitchen. His office wasn't that far away.

"Much better," Krycek said, caressing the back of Mulder's jean-clad ass.

They entered the office, and Alex broke out in a gale of laughter. "Oh Christ, Fox, where the hell did you find that ugly housecoat and pink slippers? It looks like some demented mother-in-law wearing that, and the wig with curlers is too much," Krycek said as he walked up to the statue of CGB Spender that his warped lover had dressed. Fox had gone so far as applying makeup to its face.

"It's a big improvement, isn't it?" Mulder asked, stripping off his shirt and undershirt then unbuttoning his jeans, he sighed as he freed his erection. "So, where are the pumps?" he asked, toeing off his shoes and shimmying the rest of the way out of his jeans.

Alex chuckled as Fox plopped down on the leather sofa. "You didn't have to get completely naked for me to use the pumps on you."

"Yes, I did. I don't want to come in my pants, and I will when you use those pumps on me again. Then you promised me my Christmas gift. And, Alex, if it doesn't involve both of us getting naked I'll be really disappointed." Mulder circled a finger around the head of his cock as he looked up at Alex from his reclined position.

Two pumps appeared in Alex's hands. He wanted to fuck Fox through the sofa, but their children came first. "You know that isn't very sanitary, so keep your hands down and don't touch the pumps or the bottles."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Alex, we're immortals. We have no harmful germs or diseases."

"Fox, humor me."

"Okay, let me get comfortable first." Mulder grabbed several throw pillows and stacked them up against the armrest of the sofa, so he could stretch out more comfortably across its length.

"You're making this hard for me, Fox," Alex said, sitting next to his hip, he stared down at the glistening head of Fox's penis, he wanted to take the succulent head into his mouth and...

"HEY! Why'd you do that?" Mulder growled, staring down at his groin area in sudden shock. A leather pouch now enclosed his penis and balls.

"I need to milk you, and I can't do that with you spread out before me like a twenty course buffet."

Mulder glared at him. "Dammit, Alex, can't you think of a better term than milking me? I'm not a fucking cow."

"Sorry. If it's any consolation, you look fucking sexy, it's too damn distracting." Alex fitted the cup over Fox's nipple then turned on the pump. He quickly did the same with the other one. Alex wanted to get this over with; it was torture not being able to touch Fox the way he desired to. He should have taken Fox's lead and gotten rid of his clothes; his pants were already uncomfortably tight.

Mulder moaned as his whole body became a live wire of sensations. He reached down and tugged at the leather pouch imprisoning his cock. "Alex, please."

"No. If I have to suffer then you do to. It was in our marriage vows, remember?"

"No. I must have overlooked that part. You're still pissed at me about Sasha," Mulder sulked, looking sadly down at his chest were the two pumps were drawing milk from his nipples. He felt light-headed and strange.

Krycek ground his teeth together trying to control his temper, but failing. "Dammit, Fox, it's Hunter! HUNTER! Stop calling our son Sasha! You know I don't like it!"

Mulder turned his face toward the back of the sofa and looked at the scarred leather. Alex's sudden anger combined with his embarrassment had extinguished any arousal Mulder was feeling.

Alex watched Fox's face take on a shuttered look. What did Fox expect? Fox knew how he felt about calling their son Sasha.

***

River sat next to Jeffrey as he finished frosting his latest Christmas cookie. "Uncle Jeff?"

"Yes, River."

"How come your wings are brown, and Angel's are white?"

"I think it might be like someone having red hair, and someone having brown hair."

"Oh." River stuck out his tongue, concentrating on putting candies on the cookie he was decorating then glanced over at Ian and back at Spender. "I'm going to get married when I'm eighteen, are you and Ian going to get married?"

Ian and Jeff met each other's eyes. Ian nodded and Jeff turned around on the stool to look at Walter. "You'll want to hear this too, Walter. Ian and I were going to save it as a surprise for tomorrow, but since River asked, we're going to get married in May."

"That is good news, guys! Congratulations," Skinner said, placing Sergei back in his bassinet. The baby had fallen asleep several minutes ago, but he hadn't felt like setting him down.

"Thanks, Walter," Ian said.

"Oh, cool! Do you think you'll have little winged babies like Angel?" River asked.

Jeff ruffled River's hair. "Sport, I have no idea if we'll have winged babies." Jeff didn't notice Ian's nervous look, the Australian immortal had just gone through the final change, and was now a full hermaphrodite. Ian was already feeling the compulsions that had compelled all the other immortals to become pregnant, something he really didn't want to go through.

Skinner looked between the two men. "It's possible, Jeff. Hey, let me open a bottle of champagne so we can celebrate," he said. He opened the wine cooler and selected a bottle of Asti Spumante over his preferred bottle of Brut. When he was a boy, his father had always given him a small glass of champagne on special occasions when a toast was required. It had always made him feel included and grownup. Fox would probably lecture him on giving River a taste of champagne, but then Fox wasn't here.

River's eyes lit up as his father placed a champagne flute in front of him and filled it a quarter full. Skinner handed a flute to Ian and Jeffrey, then raised his own glass. "Za vashe zdorovye!"

They clicked glasses. Skinner watched River's smile broaden as Ian and Jeff clicked his glass with theirs.

River giggled as he took a sip. "The bubbles tickled my nose." He made a face over the taste and decided he didn't like champagne.

"Drink it slowly, son."

"We should start making the next batch of cookies," Spender said, pulling a box of cornflakes and marshmallows from the cabinet.

"What are you making?" Skinner asked, watching as Spender found the green food coloring and red cinnamon hot candies.

"Christmas wreaths. My mom always made them."

***

The first two bottles had finished filling, and Alex fastened the tops on them, setting them on the end table.

Mulder pursed his lips, watching Alex. They hadn't said a word since Alex snapped at him. He thought unjustly over their son's name, but he wasn't about to go into it now. After Samantha had been taken his family had always gotten into arguments at Christmas. His father used to get drunk, and his mother always ended up crying in her bedroom. He ended up opening the few gifts they had gotten him alone in his room. Mulder was not about to go through any of that again. "Alex. I'm sorry. I won't call Hunter Sasha again. It's not really necessary for you to help me with the pump. In fact, I think I'd rather to do this myself. Don't worry, I'll get dressed and wash my hands first. Why don't you take the bottles back to the kitchen and help them with the baking." Mulder kept his voice flat, not wanting Alex to know how much he was hurting and angry over Alex's earlier scolding.

"Fox. I accept your apology. All I was really asking is that you respect my wishes regarding our son." Alex caressed Fox's side enjoying the hot slick flesh underneath his fingertips. He bent down and kissed a trail from Fox's navel up to his neck. "You really do need help with the pumps. Besides, I still haven't given you your Christmas gift." Fox's scent had Alex so turned on...his hand stopped over Fox's groin, and Alex was surprised to find it flaccid.

Mulder pushed his hand away as he sat upright on the sofa. "Alex, don't. I'm not in the mood. Just go help them in the kitchen, please."

"I can see that you're not in the mood. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mulder snarled incredulous, he couldn't believe Alex wouldn't know what was wrong. "Sometimes I get tired of you treating me as if I were a child. Walter doesn't even treat me that way any longer. He respects me as an equal, but there are times where you still think it is necessary to talk down to me or be overly protective of me. Just because you happen to be better than I am."

"Fox, you know that's not true!"

"Isn't it? We never even discussed the name for *our* son. You decided on Hunter, and that was that." Mulder picked up his boxers and pulled them on, tugging off the leather pouch covering his groin at the same time and tossing it in Alex's lap. "Every fucking decision we make concerning our family ends up being what you want, regardless of my feelings. Why because you think that you fucking know best! You don't give a damn about my opinions or feelings on anything!"

Krycek glared up at his lover who was clad only in boxers, ranting on about how unequal their relationship was. He angrily threw the pouch on the sofa as he stood. "Now, that is not true! Fox, I've always respected you and your opinions. I don't look down at you, and I definitely don't consider myself better than you!" He placed his hands on Fox's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "In fact, I've always been envious of you. I've never met anyone with a quicker or more brilliant mind. You're so fucking beautiful that it drives me nuts with worry at times. The only thing I've ever been guilty of is loving you too deeply. As for our son, I'll admit that I want him to love me as much as he loves you. I don't want him to be viewed as a sex object! I know that will be impossible, but I want to give him every advantage to avoid it. Sasha isn't particularly a strong name, unlike Hunter. I don't want our son to start life with a disadvantage. Fox, if anyone should know the advantage or disadvantage of having a name with connotations tied to it, you should."

Mulder's stomach clenched; he knew Alex was right. He was scared to death for their son's safety, too. "Alex, there is nothing weak about the name Sasha, you're only sensitive because you were called that as a boy and don't view it as a manly name. Dammit, Alex! I don't want anyone touching our kids either! I don't want them to be required to get married! But I can see no fucking way around it! This whole situation is like some sick joke!" Mulder paced around the room and stopped in front of the statue, looking at it but not really seeing it, he turned back to Alex. "Alex, I do love you. I'm just so fucking frustrated over the situation we're in, and I need to feel that you respect me."

"Fox, I respect you. Can we stop arguing?"

Mulder suddenly felt strangely at peace, he wondered why they were fighting. "No. You were right, I was wrong. What's there to argue about?"

Alex was surprised to hear Fox being so calm and forgiving. "Fox, you can still call our son Sasha if you want. I shouldn't have gotten so upset over something so silly."

***

White Mountain Alaska  
Sunday, December 24  
noon

"They're making up," Havock observed jealously, watching the video monitor as Mulder and Krycek hugged and kissed.

"Of course they are. I wouldn't want them fighting over Christmas." CSM looked on appreciatively as Krycek kneaded Mulder's ass through the silk boxers.

"You're controlling their emotions?"

"Only Fox's. He's been feeling anxious and nervous for days now. Poor boy, he needs a more secure environment to feel safe and nurtured."

"He's worried about his children. He's not going to feel any more secure living here when he knows that you plan to use his sons and daughters as bartering chips," Havock stated flatly.

"Fox will come to accept his life with us in good time. He'll be pampered beyond belief. As for his children, he'll be happy that they marry within their station in life. Only the most powerful and wealthiest sorcerers will be allowed to bid for their hands in marriage."

Havock kept his mouth shut. He couldn't believe the Batman really thought that his son would be content to live here and have his children taken from him. The images on the screen were getting more sexually heated, and he couldn't pull his eyes off either immortal.

***

"Do you want your Christmas gift now?" Alex husked out breathlessly. His finger teased at Fox's anus through the silken fabric.

"Hmm, what did you get me?" Mulder asked, rocking his groin against Alex's then he continued nibbling on the side of his lover's throat.

"Me."

"Hm, my favorite gift. How'd you know?" Mulder chuckled.

"Sit down," Alex murmured sultrily, pushing Fox back toward the sofa.

Mulder sank on to its smooth surface just as his CD player clicked on and started playing some erotic bump and grind music. Mulder watched eagerly as Alex's hips swayed to the music, and his lover started to slowly strip as he danced.

***

"He's a seductive little vixen. Isn't he?" the smoker purred, staring lustfully at Alex's graceful form as he moved in perfect rhythm to the music.

Havock glowered angrily. He watched the man of his desire sitting almost naked on the sofa as the sable-haired slut performed obscene gyrations with his hips and pelvis, and shimmying his upper body as he danced. Alex slowly peeled off his shirt unveiling his toned-muscular upper body. Havock bit his tongue in order to keep from saying what he thought of the green-eyed demon. The Batman was clearly taken by the wanton hussy.

"Oh, he's taking off his pants!" CSM cooed excitedly. "Look at that, he's wearing a thong. Isn't he lovely? Have you ever seen two more perfectly-shaped buttocks?"

Alex spun his pants over his head then let them fly across the room. They landed on top of the statue covering up its eyes and the video cameras.

"NO! Dammit all to HELL!" the smoker growled as the monitor suddenly went dark. He could still hear the music and the calls of encouragement from his son.

***

Alex continued to dance wearing only the thong, his skin glistened with a fine layer of sweat. He teased Mulder with the in and out thrusts of his pelvis. He watched with satisfaction as the desire blazed in Fox's hazel eyes

Mulder couldn't take being teased any longer. Alex's delicious musky scent was invading his senses, making rational thought impossible. He leapt off the sofa and grabbed him, roughly covering Alex's mouth in a bruising kiss. His arms wrapped around Alex's warm body. His fingers sought and found the crease dividing his young lover's buttocks. Mulder squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh as he deepened the kiss, capturing the moans within his mouth. Alex's sweat-slicked chest felt like a furnace against his own cool flesh.

Krycek ground his granite-hard groin against Fox's equally hard member. Their bodies swayed to the music in a primal dance of raw desire as they kissed and groped each other.

Mulder moved from kissing Alex's mouth to kissing down to his lover's throat. Alex's nails raked over the taut muscles of his lover's back leaving small scrape marks, as Fox bit at the tender flesh between his shoulder blade and neck. Mulder chuckled as Alex let out a groan and arched his neck to allow him more room to feast.

"Ooh God! Do it, do it, do it," Alex chanted as his lover's dry finger slipped pass the string of his thong and entered his anus while he continued to suck and mark the tender flesh of Alex's neck.

"Patience, baby," Mulder murmured against his throat, he wanted the mark he was leaving to last more than two hours. He continued to suck as his moved his finger in and out of Alex's tight opening. "Lube," he whispered.

It took all of Alex's willpower to focus his concentration enough for a tube of KY jelly to appear in Mulder's hand. Alex's arms tightened around Fox's body, and he rested his head on his lover's shoulder as he felt two lubed fingers push inside him. He pushed back with his ass trying to get the fingers in deeper.

"Good, boy," Mulder murmured against Alex's ear and his tongue flicked out licking around its rim then his teeth tugged at the lobe as he twisted his fingers inside Alex's ass nudging against his prostate, and his lover cried out in pleasure.

***

"Ooh yes, Ooooh... FUCK...FOX!"

The smoker glared angrily at the blank monitor as cries of uncontrolled passion blared out through the speakers. He was half-tempted to move the head of the statue enough so the article of clothing blocking the camera lens would fall off. But he couldn't take the chance that they would notice it move.

"NOW FOX! I-I need you in me..."

Mulder's amused chuckle echoed around the room. "Bend over the sofa arm, babe. That's it. I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep that you won't be able to sit for the rest of the day," Mulder's voice purred.

The smoker smirked. "That's my boy. When you and Alex are finally here with me, son, we'll both screw the beauty through the floor."

***

Mulder stood back and admired his lover. Alex looked so beautiful stretched out over the arm of the sofa, his head resting on his arms on top of the sofa cushions, while his ass was elevated up in the air. Mulder dropped the thong on the floor and quickly peeled off his boxers. He spent a moment greasing his cock, before placing its head against Alex's puckered opening. He pushed pass the relaxed sphincter muscle slowly sinking his entire length inside Alex. His lover's tight heat molded around his cock; holding him firmly. He could feel Alex's pulse rate thumping against the length of his cock. "Ooooh," he moaned as Alex squeezed his anal muscles.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not, lover?" Alex asked fervently, looking under his armpit upside down at Fox. His balls were aching painfully, needing release.

Mulder bent down and kissed the center of Alex's back. "In a moment. I love being inside of you, Alex, and I don't want to rush it." His hands caressed up his lover's sides, the flesh was smooth and hot under his fingertips. He stopped at Alex's hips holding them as he slowly pulled out, relishing the tightness gripping his cock.

Alex let out a gasp and a joyous sob as Fox sank back into his body, the bulb-shaped head brushing against his prostate. He pushed back wanting his lover in deeper. He bit his lip to stifle another cry of pleasure at the sensation of being filled each time Fox rocked back into him.

Mulder enjoyed hearing Alex's little whimpers, he pushed in harder his balls slapping against Alex's firm ass. His lover pushed his ass back meeting each downward thrust with enthusiasm.

"Harder, Fox. Harder!" Alex encouraged. His cock was being pressed into the smooth surface of the leather each time Fox slammed into him. The sensation was enough to make him come.

Mulder spread his legs apart slightly as he looked down meeting Alex's eyes. They blazed with an inner fire, a green more brilliant than the brightest jewel. Mulder's heart thumped loudly as he lost himself in their depth. He could no longer describe his feelings simply as love; they had evolved into so much more than the one word was able to encompass. Their differences were insignificant compared to the overall feelings of bliss they received from each other's companionship. At times it felt as if their very souls had become entwined. Alex's wiggling hips brought Mulder back. Mulder's fingers held his lover's hips more firmly as he started to relentlessly fuck Alex wanting to bring both of them to completion. Desiring nothing more than to kiss those sweet lips and hold that warm body against his own.

Krycek moaned, pushing back hard each time Fox drove back into him. The pleasure was more than he could endure. Fox's pheromones filled his senses, his balls felt like they would explode with the slightest caress. When Fox's fingers wrapped around his cock and started stroking in time with his thrust he lost it. His orgasm hit him hard as his milky come spurted against the black leather of the sofa arm. Alex felt his lover's release as Fox's cock swelled inside him then come was released into his bowels.

Both men collapsed. After several minutes passed Mulder pulled off Alex's body and out of his body. He stumbled toward his office bathroom.

Alex was still too sated to move and sighed contently as he felt the dampness of a washcloth cleaning him. Fox was always thoughtful after sex; Alex loved that about him.

"C'mon, babe, I think we both deserve a nap," Mulder murmured softly. He helped Alex into a more comfortable position on the sofa then spooned behind him, holding his lover tightly in his arms.

Alex smiled, feeling totally at peace and contented. Only Fox was capable of bringing those feelings out in him. He reached back and caressed Fox's naked hip; his lover's flaccid cock was pressed lovingly against his ass. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he soon drifted off to sleep.

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, December 25  
4:05 a.m.

River ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Skinner grunted as River landed on him. Rex followed him in, barking eagerly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa Claus was here!"

Skinner groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Whattimezit," Alex mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the barking dog.

"Time to get up, Daddies!"

Mulder chuckled as he walked in from the nursery, cradling Kaylie against his chest. "You heard your son, get your lazy butts out of bed. Santa Claus was here."

"Fox, it's not even four-thirty," Alex complained, peering up at the digital clock that shone its numbers on the ceiling.

"It's Christmas morning, don't be a spoilsport," Mulder said, holding Kaylie with one arm with the other he pulled the covers down from Walter's head. "It's time to open our presents."

"Yippee!" River shouted, jumping happily up and down on the bed, the bedsprings creaking.

"Fox..." Skinner moaned as the mattress rocked from River's bouncing.

"Walter, I'll get the girls. You and Alex get the babies changed and bring them to the entertainment room." Mulder headed out the door, River jumped off the bed and followed him with Rex right on his heels.

"You should see all the presents, Daddy."

"I'll bet. You've been a very good boy this year, River, I'm sure Santa left you a ton of stuff." Mulder wanted this to be the best Christmas ever for River, which shouldn't be hard considering that River's uncle hadn't been the most giving man.

River beamed and raced into Hope's bedroom followed by Rex, and Mulder carrying Kaylie. "Hope, wake up. Santa was here."

Hope sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Santa?"

Mulder turned on the small dresser lamp. "Mouse, do you want to get up?"

Hope smiled pushing the covers off she climbed out of bed. "Me wake."

"River, help your sister put her slippers on," Mulder said, heading into the other bedroom. Faith was already climbing out of bed.

"Santa here?" Faith asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his legs. She didn't really know what all the excitement was about, but River was excited and had been going on and on about Santa Claus, so that made her excited, too.

"Santa was here, Cutie. Do you want to go see what he brought you?"

"Kitty?"

Mulder sighed. Not the blasted cat again. Their daughters had been asking for one ever since Alex hung that damn kitten poster in Hope's room. "I don't think Santa brought you a kitten."

"Me want kitty," Faith whined.

"Me too!" Hope said, running into the bedroom.

"You're still too young to have a cat. You need to be...seven years old." Mulder wasn't about to budge on this. He was having enough trouble changing diapers and he wasn't about to add scooping out a cat box to the list. As soon as the babies were old enough to be left for the day with the nannies, he was going back to work and that was that. Seven kids and one dog were plenty for this family.

"Me big, Daddy," Faith said.

"I know you both are, but you need to be a lot bigger to take care of a cat."

"Pleease, Daddy, we big?"

Kaylie started crying and Mulder rocked her while his older daughters tugged on his flannel pajama bottoms, crying. "Girls, please, let's go use the potty. Daddy Walter and Daddy Alex are waiting for us in the entertainment room. You don't want to keep them waiting."

"We want kitty."

River grabbed Hope's hand, pulling her toward the bathroom. "Come on, Hope, maybe Santa left you a kitten and didn't tell Daddy."

"Santa wought kitty?" Hope said hopefully, following River. Faith let go of Mulder's leg and ran after them.

"Kitty."

Mulder followed, shaking his head. River was smarter than he was, so what if there wasn't any kitty -- just keep them guessing then blame Santa. He placed a plush towel inside the bathtub. Kissing Kaylie, he set her on it so he could help his other daughters. "River, take Rex to the entertainment room, please. I'll be down with your sisters shortly."

"Yes, Daddy. Come on, Rex." River dashed out of the room anxious to get back to the room with all the presents.

Mulder knelt down and helped Hope with her training pants. He was relieved to find them dry. That made eight days in a row. "Good, girl."

"Me big." Hope smiled at the compliment as Mulder helped her on the child's toilet. The regular toilet in the room had a safety lock keeping the seat closed so they wouldn't try to use it and get hurt.

"Yes, you are."

After both toddlers had used their potty chair, Mulder dumped its content down the toilet and rinsed the plastic bowl. He kept a close eye on his girls as they looked at their sister Kaylie in the bathtub.

"Wash baby," Faith said, starting to climb into the bathtub.

Mulder scooped her up before she could land on the infant. "Kaylie is too tiny to play with you in the bathtub. When she's a big girl like you, then she can take a bath with you." Mulder looked toward the bathroom door as he heard a baby crying.

Walter walked in holding Angelique who was shrieking her displeasure. "Fox, I think she's starting to warm up to me. She didn't start crying until after I had her diaper changed."

Mulder set Faith down and took the infant from Walter and smiled at his lover who was wearing a matching robe over his flannel pajamas. Walter looked delicious and Mulder wanted to take him back to bed, and undress him. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" he said, rocking Angelique, her crying turning into happy coos.

"You can never tell me that enough, Fox," Skinner murmured warmly as he knelt to hug Hope and Faith who were clinging to his pant legs happily.

"Daddy, Santa wought kitty," Hope told him.

"We shall see what Santa brought you, Mouse."

"Walter, can you get Kaylie," Mulder said, holding his Seraph daughter cradled in one arm as he took Faith's hand with the other.

"Sure, babe," Skinner picked up his daughter and took Hope's hand and followed Mulder out of the room and down the long corridor to their entertainment room.

Alex had the stereo on and was playing Christmas music, while a fire blazed in the hearth, and hanging from the mantle were several large Christmas stockings filled to overflowing. The overhead lights in the room were dimmed, and the strings of lights sparkled brightly on the tall Christmas tree. River was running around reading the tags on all of the presents under the tree.

Skinner watched River for a moment with delight, enjoying the little boy's excitement. Hope and Faith were still a bit too young to really appreciate Christmas, but River was the perfect age. He walked over to the row of bassinets and placed Kaylie in the one next to her twin brother Sergei, she had fallen back to sleep.

Hope and Faith held hands as they explored the brightly wrapped presents, not really knowing what to make of it all. They had one thing on their little minds, so they carefully looked under and around the tree.

Krycek smiled as he watched them search. Fox was going to kill him, but he couldn't resist getting them each a kitten. They had been asking for one for weeks. The hardest part had been keeping the kittens hidden from Fox and the kids. He also had to get Rex used to them. The last thing he wanted was for River's German Shepherd to kill one of the kittens in front of their daughters. However, Rex was surprisingly gentle with the kittens even when one hissed and took a swipe at his nose. Alex had hidden them in a lidless box under the tree, and had been using his powers to prevent River from noticing them. Alex wanted his daughter and niece to discover them on their own.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Hope came out from behind the tree holding, none to gently, a long-furred, black kitten with a white tuff of fur under its chin. A few seconds later, Faith toddled out from behind the tree chasing a tiger-striped kitten.

Skinner bent and caught the kitten for her. "Here, Cutie. Hold her gently, like this," he said, placing the kitten in her arms. "Don't pick her up by her fur or tail, that will hurt kitty."

Mulder glared between Krycek and Skinner. He wasn't sure which of his lover's was responsible.

*Don't look at me, Fox. I agreed with you that they're still too young for pets,* Skinner communicated telepathically from where he knelt, petting the kitten that his niece was holding.

Krycek grinned sheepishly up at them from where he sat on the sofa. He was holding the kitten that Hope had carried over to show him. *Don't worry, guys, I'll take care of the cats for them and clean the litter box and feed them.*

*You're damn right, you will, Ratboy,* Mulder grumbled.

Alex looked at him pleading telepathically. *Fox, don't be angry. It's Christmas and our girls are happy, isn't that what matters the most?* Hope had climbed on Alex's lap and was petting the kitten.

Faith walked over to Mulder tightly holding her kitten. "Kitty, Daddy."

Mulder knelt down. The kitten had a spooked look on its face. "Faith, you shouldn't hold the kitty so tightly." Mulder picked up both his daughter and the kitten. He walked over and sat next to Alex on the sofa then gently eased Faith's fingers off the kitten. "You have to hold her gently, or else she is going to be afraid of you. You don't want your kitty to run away from you, do you?"

"No run. Me like kitty, Daddy."

River climbed on the sofa arm. "See, Hope, Santa Claus did bring you each a kitty," he said, petting the kitten.

Mulder leaned over and kissed Alex, he found it impossible to be mad at him when their children were so happy. "Okay, Alex, I forgive you. But next time remember Walter and I expect a fifty-fifty say in any major decisions involving our children."

"Sure, Fox. You have to admit they are adorable," Alex said, holding the tuxedo kitten up for Fox to see.

"Yeah." Mulder reached out and stroked the kitten. "Don't forget you're still one hundred percent responsible for their care, especially cleaning their litter box."

"No problem, Fox. Now shall we start opening the gifts?"

"I think that's a good idea, it is going to take us all morning," Skinner said, picking up a present he carried it over to River. "This one is for you, son."

River plopped down on the floor and started tearing the gift-wrap off the present. "Look, it's a gigantic box of crayons and paper."

Over in the corner of the room the innocent-appearing statue of a winged horse looked on.

***

White Mountain  
Monday, December 25  
5:20 a.m.

CGB Spender enjoyed watching the warm family scene on the monitor. His son and grandchildren in their pajamas opening presents was so sweet. Alex was particularly sweet, dressed in a long black velour robe, one long leg showing, it was clear he wasn't wearing pajamas underneath the robe. He pictured the family, with the exception of Skinner, lounging around his parlor enjoying his hospitality.

The little boy his son adopted intrigued Spender. Why would Mulder take the child into his care when he already had the responsibility of raising several of his own children? The child was beautiful. The smoker wondered if River was more than just a normal human boy.

***

"Thanks, River, it's just what I wanted." Alex held up the Hotwheels Turbo Racers video game for their Sony PlayStation for Fox and Walter to see. The game was a bit young for him but he pretended to be excited.

"We can play that together, Daddy," River said excitedly. "Daddy Walter helped me buy it online, but I picked it out for you myself."

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun playing this together." Alex ruffled his hair and kissed his brow.

Mulder had moved to a rocking chair next to the fireplace where he was rocking Hunter. "Walter, open the gift Hope and Faith got you next."

Skinner picked up the box and shook it then sat on the sofa next to his daughter and niece. "What did you two get me?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that this was from Fox with their names on it.

"Me," Hope said, petting the package in her Daddy's hands. Her kitten was curled up on Alex's shoulder sleeping.

Skinner's eyebrow rose. "You're in this package, Honey?" He carefully peeled the tape off and pulled off the paper, unveiling a thick cardboard box decorated with little painted handprints. He lifted the lid, inside was a framed photograph of all their children, except Angelique, she had refused to cooperate for the photo. River sat in the middle holding Sergei with Hope and Faith on either side of him with their arms around Hunter and Kaylie who were propped up against their bodies.

"Me," Hope said, pointing to herself in the photograph.

"Oh, it is you!" Walter feigned surprise. "You're so beautiful, Hope! Is that your sister Kaylie you're holding?"

Hope giggled, she pointed to each child in the photo. "Kayee...Wifer, Sewgee, Faif, Sasha."

"Beautiful and smart." Walter hugged her and kissed her nose, he looked across the room to his lover. "Thanks, Fox. I hope you had Melvin take some photographs of you and Alex with the kids."

"You may find one or two among your other presents." Mulder knew that their family meant everything to Walter, and the most important gift Walter could receive were reminders of them. He had a separate picture of himself, Alex, and Angelique taken and one more with everyone in the photograph. Frohike was coming up later today to take a final photograph with Walter and them.

The rest of the morning passed slowly as the rest of the presents were unwrapped.

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, December 25  
4:20 p.m.

Little boys raced through the entertainment room shooting at each other with toy laser guns. Mulder was beginning to get a headache from the zapping noises the toys made. Their friends had joined them back in their apartment for some Christmas cheer after eating a delicious prime rib meal downstairs in the main dining hall.

"C'mon, Rory, you have to let us out of that stupid contract!" Justin growled. He hated breaking his word when he agreed to do something.

"Justin, if you didn't want to do the beauty pageant you never should have signed the contract," MacIver replied stubbornly. Most of the contestants had already backed out, if he lost Justin and Joe he'd might as well call off thing off.

"Rory, at the time everyone was doing it to help the orphans! Now that Alex, Mulder, and Shinji are out of it and holding their own charity event to help the orphans, you can't still expect the rest of us to go through with it!" Justin growled. "Besides, Mulder and Alex are giving a hundred percent of the proceeds to the cause, not a measly forty-five percent like you're doing! I'd rather be in their auction than your pageant."

Gabriel Hunter looked over at MacIver. He and Frohike had agreed that Hans wasn't going to be in the pageant, contract or not. "They're both on the same day, Rory, and Hans will be doing the auction not the beauty pageant. You can't have a pageant if you only have five contestants."

"Gabriel, I can't believe that you'd think auctioning Hans off to some stranger for money would be preferable to my beauty contest," MacIver scoffed.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't enthusiastic about the auction, but he knew it would raise a lot of money. "It is only for dinner and Hans and the immortals will be chaperoned on their date."

"Rory, Joe and I are out of the pageant. You can sue us if you want, but we'll be doing the auction instead," Justin said.

"Okay, fine! I'll cancel frigging the pageant. Try to do something nice to help poor little orphans and see all the grief I get because of it!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and placed Duncan in MacIver's arms with a bottle. "Rory, feed your son and quit feeling sorry for yourself. This is a day for celebrating don't ruin it."

The six-month-old baby kicked excitedly as he looked up at his father.

MacIver's heart melted as he looked down at his son and placed the nipple of the bottle against his pink lips. Duncan was the light of his life. He couldn't allow other little boys to suffer because he was being greedy and selfish. "Sorry, lads. I'll do whatever I can to help with the auction and the telethon."

Krycek sighed with relief. He and MacIver had been on the outs over the pageant and their auction being held on the same day. "Thanks, Rory. Would you like another ale?"

"Alex, my lad, do you even have to ask?" the Scotsman grinned.

Ayako came toddling over carrying Faith's tiger-striped kitty. The toddler was very careful with the animal as she placed it on the sofa next to MacIver and her baby brother. "My kitty."

Faith ran over and pushed her friend down and grabbed the kitten none too gently. "No, my kitty."

Ayako started crying, and Shinji bent and scoop her up in his arms. "Ssh, baby."

Krycek rushed over to rescue the kitten from his daughter who had it in a death grip. "Faith, apologize to your friend for pushing her down!" he said, prying her fingers off the kitten.

"No! My kitty, Daddy!"

"Okay then, time out until you apologize, young lady." Krycek handed the kitten to Justin, then carried her to the punishment chair they had set up in the corner of the room.

"No! Me good giwl!"

"Good girls do not knock their friends down and refuse to apologize."

"YOU MEAN, Daddy!" She pounded on Alex's chest and kicking and struggling to be let down.

"You're only adding to your time out, Faith. Keep it up," Alex scolded.

"ME GOOD!" Faith screamed.

Mulder had been talking to Scully and her brothers, and they all turned to watch the interplay between Alex and his daughter.

"He's getting better at dealing with her. I'm impressed," Scully said.

Mulder chuckled. "She still has him wrapped around her little finger. Alex is willing to go through all the work of taking care of two cats just because she and Hope wanted them."

"Umm, Mulder, you do realize that once Alex becomes pregnant either you or Walter are going to have to clean the litter box," Scully said. Her hand held her baby son's, who kept grabbing for her cross.

"Alex is still insisting that he will not get pregnant. But when he does, I'll assign one of our servants to take care of the pets." Mulder looked up in surprise as Walter came over carrying Angelique. The infant was drinking from a bottle. "She's letting you hold her."

Skinner sat next to Mulder on the sofa and Scully leaned over to look at the winged infant.

"I've never seen an infant more beautiful with the exception of Hunter," Scully said.

"How do you bathe her?" Bill Scully asked, looking at the delicate wings.

"Her wings are waterproof. The water beads off," Mulder said, glancing across the room to where Alex and their daughter were. Faith hadn't stopped crying. "If you'll excuse me. I think Faith is overly tired, we were up real early opening presents, she just needs a nap."

Mulder crossed the room and knelt next to Alex and Faith. "Cutie, would you like to go take a nap?"

Faith stopped crying long enough to throw her arms around Mulder's neck and hold on as if her life depended on it.

"Fox, don't interfere. Faith needs to learn that she can't hit other kids without being punished," Alex said.

"She knows. Don't you, Cutie?"

"Me sorry, Daddy." She rested her head on Mulder's shoulder and glared at Alex sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"Do you want to apologize to Ayako before you go take a nap?" Mulder coaxed.

Faith nodded, and Mulder set her down. She ran across the room to where her friend was. They watched as Faith gave Ayako a hug.

"How come she was willing to apologize for you and not for me?" Krycek asked.

Mulder kissed his cheek to sooth his hurt feelings. "Good cop, bad cop, we use it all the time with suspects. Our kid's not stupid, she knew you weren't going to budge so she took the way out that I offered her. Alex, she's just overly tired and grumpy. Why don't you put her and Hope to bed, it's been a long day for them. Then you can come back and enjoy the party with our friends."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, I'll be right back. Then you can fix me a drink, because I could use some pampering," Alex said, kissing Fox sweetly on the lips.

Mulder smiled and patted Alex on the butt. "Get your butt moving, I'll have a white Russian fixed for you when you get back."

"I'll help you, Alex," Ari offered as he scooped up Faith and got the kitten from Justin. His daughter Kat was in Duffy's loving care, she was eight-months-old and crawling.

"Thanks, Ari," Alex replied as he went to get Hope who was playing with Kimberly and Tony's two little girls Grace and Emi.

***

The smoker sat sipping his drink. He had watched the festivities all day and was feeling lonely, wanting his family around him. He looked longingly at Jeffrey as his youngest son talked to Ian. Jeffrey looked proud and regal. Unlike the frightened creature he had chained in his dungeon so many, long months ago. He glared angrily at Walter Skinner as the man made his way around the room laughing and talking to his guests. He carried one of the smoker's grandchildren with him. That should be him, not Skinner.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted his family and he wanted them now! He smashed his glass into the fireplace and the flames blaze brighter as the alcohol ignited.

CGB Spender called all the energy into his body watching the monitors through each of his creations' eyes.

The dragon statue in the downstairs gardens moved, standing to its full height. Its wings shattered the fifty-foot high glass windows over the garden, letting in the cold December air.

***

End of chapter 6 - Christmas  


* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 4 - Yours, Mine, & Ours  
by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fourth book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - Yours, Mine, and Ours." You might want to read the prequel and the first three books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Tarlan, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Michael, Bee Lan, Susan, and Helen for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 7  
White Mountain

Crystal Palace  
Monday, December 25  
5:20 p.m.

The wall ripped open as the large griffin burst out of the bedroom. Alex and Ari started, then ducked, shielding the toddlers from the flying debris. As the statue turned and focused its glowing red eyes on Alex, he passed Hope and her kitten back to Ari. Ari shifted Faith and the other kitten so he could handle all four.

"Save them, Ari!" Alex shouted.

"What about you?" Ari asked.

"Never mind me! Save the girls!"

The smoker watched through the eyes of his creation. How fortuitous that both Alex and Ari would be together with his granddaughters. It made it all that much easier to abduct them all at once. He directed the fairy statue out of Faith's bedroom, at the same time directing the griffin to snatch Ari and his two granddaughters. He was shocked when the griffin's claws snatched only air as the Australian immortal vanished with the toddlers.

As the fairy statue came at him, Alex blasted it into a thousand pieces. However, his powers were nearly depleted in doing so. He had to run for his life as the griffin directed its attention to him.

Everyone in the entertainment room scrambled to protect the children as the winged horse came to life. Then the outer wall burst open, throwing debris throughout the room as the immense dragon entered. Skinner handed Angelique to Mulder, then turned to do battle with the statue that was heading for the bassinets with their babies inside. As Skinner held the dragon at bay, Mulder raced to save his children. He clutched Angelique to his chest as he scooped up Sasha in his other arm. Four babies, two arms! He panicked. Where was River?

"Mulder, I'll get Kaylie!" Shinji shouted. Holding Ayako protectively, he grabbed the handle of the bassinet with Walter and Mulder's daughter inside and vanished with both children. Shinji moved quickly out of the way. Being invisible also made him no longer solid, allowing any object to pass right through him and what he was holding. Shinji was still solicitous of the babies as he glanced across the room at his two lovers. Rory held Duncan protectively as he and Kazuo attempted to destroy the horse. Shinji wanted to collect his son from Rory, but he couldn't handle three babies at once and Mulder needed him. He trusted Rory and knew that his husband wouldn't allow anything to happen to their son. He followed several of his immortal friends with their children in hand, out the doorway and away from the fighting.

The smoker focused on crushing Skinner so he could reach his son and grandchildren. He'd never seen such a look of fear on Mulder's pretty face as his son stood holding two of his infants while looking down at a third.

Mulder hadn't vanished. He couldn't leave Sergei unprotected and he couldn't save him while holding both Angelique and Hunter. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have placed Hunter in the bassinet with Sergei and lifted them both to safety. But he wasn't. As debris flew around them, he stood frozen in front of Sergei's bassinet. His son was awake and shrieking his distress at the loud noises going on around him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" River shouted as he dashed across the room and clung fearfully onto Mulder's leg.

"Oh God, River." Mulder glanced down frantically.

Duffy saw Mulder's dilemma and handed Ari's daughter to Hans, who was in the process of making his way to Frohike. Frohike had sought shelter with their daughter Marsha under a heavy oak table. Duffy rushed to Mulder and his children's rescue. The giant gently took Hunter from Mulder's arm and placed him in the bassinet with Sergei, then he handed the bassinet to Mulder. "Mulder, save your children. Vanish!"

Mulder smiled with relief at Duffy. "River, hold on tight to me," he shouted. Then he disappeared just as a large piece of masonry crashed through the space where he had been standing. It crushed the table that the bassinets had been on under its weight. Mulder and River both started as the heavy concrete passed through their ethereal bodies.

CGB Spender was outraged when his son and grandchildren vanished into thin air. His plans for a nurturing and loving family by his side were evaporating by the minute as all the children disappeared with their immortal protectors. He raged harder against Skinner as his anger grew.

"I'm frightened, Daddy!" River wept.

"Shh, you're safe with me. Just don't let go!" Mulder soothed, as they slowly made their way toward the door. His only goal was to get his family as far away from the fighting as possible. Mulder ran into Hans who was also invisible, standing in the doorway holding Kat. Frohike was fearfully grasping Hans' arm while holding Marsha. One of the strange things they discovered about being invisible was they could also see anyone else who was invisible. Mulder watched as the Scullys dashed out of the room with their children, running straight through Hans' and Frohike's bodies without even realizing they were there.

"Guys, why are you just standing there? We need to find a safe place," Mulder said.

"Sorry, Mulder. I just wanted to make sure Gabriel was okay. I hate leaving him..." Hans said sadly, looking one final time at his lover who was standing side-by-side with Skinner, battling the immense dragon.

Frohike tugged at Hans' arm as the floor beneath their feet shook. "He'll be fine. Let's go!" he said, pulling his lover from the room.

Mulder followed them down the hallway as the walls rocked and glass shattered. "Let's go to the kitchen. It's in the center of the apartment and should be safe," he said, taking the lead.

They entered the relative safety of the kitchen and crossed the room to take a seat on the floor in the corner. Hans turned to Mulder. "There is something you should know."

"What, Hans?"

"I'm pregnant with Gabriel's child..."

Mulder gaped at his friend. He then looked at Frohike and Hans' daughter Marsha who was less than six months old, then at Frohike. Frohike shrugged his shoulders. The little man had been surprised at first when Hans had told him that he was pregnant again so soon after having their daughter. However, Frohike knew and accepted his lover's desire to have a large family.

Mulder got over his initial surprise and asked with dread, "Why? You weren't having compulsions again so soon, were you?" As far as he knew none of the immortals were having compulsions yet. It was Mulder and his friends' biggest fear that the compulsions would start up again, compelling them to become pregnant again and again in an unending cycle.

Hans laughed at the fear he saw in Mulder's eyes as they sat on the floor, huddled together. He took the bassinet with Sergei and Hunter inside from Mulder as River climbed onto Mulder's lap next to Angelique. The little boy was trembling as loud explosions sounded around them. He buried his face against his daddy's shoulder.

Mulder kissed the top of River's head. "You're safe, River. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hans shifted Ari's daughter into a more comfortable position as he kept a hand on the bassinet, keeping it invisible. "Don't worry, Mulder. I wasn't having compulsions. I wanted to have another baby," Hans assured him.

Mulder sighed with relief. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

Mulder held River and Angelique protectively as the little boy started crying. "River, we're going to be fine. Daddy Walter and Daddy Alex won't let anything happen to us." He kept one arm around the boy holding him reassuringly as River hugged him tightly.

River sniffled. "I want Daddy Alex."

"I want him, too," Mulder murmured softly, praying that Alex and their daughters were safe. Because of the discharge of energy going off around them, he was unable to make telepathic contact with Alex.

***


End file.
